Play Your Part, Shizuka
by DarthAnimus
Summary: AU - PYP1: Katsuya would do anything for his sister Shizuka, even trade places with her for the summer break. But it seems that there might be something in the deal for him as well. Can the two hold their act together? KJ HS
1. The Script

Author's Notes: It was when I first saw the movie "She's the Man" that this idea came and beat me upside the head. No, this isn't an exact copy of the movie's plot but still has quite the few things familiar with it. This is the first time I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! AU without any fantasy or adventure elements. It stars Shizuka and Katsuya and throws Honda and Kaiba into the mix for some romance. So, this fic is going to be having shounen-ai in the form of the Kaiba x Jou pairing. There's also going to be a Hiroto x Shizuka pairing to even things out. So, in short, this is a drag fic that isn't actually crack with one shounen-ai and het pairing.

I would also like to apologise for the random Japanese, but I found it necessary to bring out the differences in Jou's and Shizuka's ways of addressing people. The words pretty much entail 'niichan meaning "big brother", 'kaasan/okaasan meaning "mom/mother" and 'tousan/otousan meaning "dad/father".

Disclaimer: I don't own "She's The Man", Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters.

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 1**

**The Script**

"Katsuya!" The yell echoed through the apartment, snapping the teen in question out of the trance his math homework for the summer had put him in. He sat up on the bed he had been lying on his stomach on and called back: "Yeah, dad?"

"Phone for you!" Osamu Jounouchi's voice responded through the door. Katsuya leaped out of his bed and rushed over to his father who was offering him the handset of the house phone. He grabbed it without a word and his father grunted at him before walking off with a muttered: "We really should communicate in more ways than merely screaming through the house." Katsuya paid the words no mind, his father was always saying things like that, and put the phone against the side of his face.

"This is Jou", he spoke shortly. He never introduced himself by his first name, preferring that people called him by the nickname his friends had gotten out of his last name. Somehow, he though, Katsuya sounded girly to him. He always wondered what his parents had been thinking while naming him.

"Hi, Katsuya!" a cheerful, female voice cheered through the phone lines. A smile spread on Katsuya's face at the sound of it. It could only be one person and that person always made him smile.

"Hi, Shizuka", Katsuya greeted. Shizuka was his younger sister by three years and lived with their mother in another city. Even though their parents had divorced years ago the two did anything they could to stay in contact and were very close.

"How does it feel like, now that school's out?" Katsuya questioned his younger sibling while jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter. He always preferred to move the cordless phone with him to the kitchen when he talked with Shizuka. This was simply because the calls usually turned out to be incredibly long and that way Katsuya could get himself a snack during the conversation easily.

"No different than any other summer vacation", Shizuka replied cheerfully. "I'm just excited about finally being a ninth grader." Katsuya could almost hear his sister's small victory dance over the phone. "Next year there won't be any upper graders to pick on me."

"That's right", Katsuya replied with a laugh. "This time around you'll be the one doing the teasing."

"Oh, be quiet, Katsuya", Shizuka said with distaste. "You know I'm not into that kind of a thing."

"Of course I do, Shizuka", Katsuya said with a fond smile that the girl could not see. "I know you're an angel."

"Exactly", Shizuka grunted into the phone in a tone of voice that caught Katsuya completely off-guard. The way Shizuka had spoken the word was like the girl would have wanted to be anything but an angel.

"Okay", Katsuya spoke sternly. "What is this about now?" He fixed his position against the wall behind his back. "You know it always worries me when you talk about things like that."

A sigh came from the other end of the phone before Shizuka replied simply: "Mom's being difficult again."

"Oh?" Katsuya hummed while lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. "How so? Is she stopping you from dating again?" He grinned widely then. "Because then I'm definitely on her side in this."

"No!" Shizuka snapped in a manner that made Katsuya proud. That should work on their mother as well if Shizuka ever bothered. "She's treating me like a child and makes decision about my life without asking for my opinion."

Another hum came from Katsuya as he rolled his eyes to the roof. That was exactly like their mother to try to control Shizuka as soon as she started to show signs of becoming an adult. Still, the boy could not help but grin as he queried: "Is she trying to make you take ballet classes again?"

"No", Shizuka said with a heavy sigh. "It's a lot worse..." Katsuya briefly wondered what could be worse than ballet classes when Shizuka already continued: "She's making me go to a ballroom dancing course."

"Ah", Katsuya commented as he began to understand the cause of Shizuka's distress. "And you can't get out of it by simply acting like you're no good." Yes, Katsuya could very well see where this was leading. "You want me to talk to her, right?" He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "Sorry, sis, but you know mom doesn't listen to a word I have to say to her."

"I know", Shizuka said curtly. "I'm not stupid." Her voice gained a mischievous undertone. "That's why we're going to use actions instead of words to get through to her."

"Oh?" Katsuya questioned. "And what is this grand master plan of yours?"

"It's pure genius", Shizuka stated firmly. "And with our parents both always at work, neither of them will know what hit them."

"Whoa, slow down for a moment there!" Katsuya interrupted his sister in mid-rant. "What do you mean 'both'? I don't have any trouble with dad."

"He ignores you, I remember all the times you've complained about that. Mom's the same. She ignores me all the time unless she wants to make me do something", Shizuka spoke and Katsuya could actually recall many times he had told his sister about how much he felt like thin air sometimes. Despite the seriousness of the situation Katsuya smiled as he said: "I see you really do listen to me."

"I always listen to you, Katsuya", Shizuka said in a caring tone. "You're the only person who listens to me so it's reasonable that I return the favour."

Katsuya's smile grew wider at that as he said softly: "Thanks, sis." Then he continued in his usually tone: "Then what is it that you have planned?"

"We'll show mom that I can take care of myself", Shizuka said. "And at the same time we show both of our parents that they should pay more attention at us."

"Okay", Katsuya spoke. "I understood that bit already." He scratched the side of his head. "The question is **how** we're going to accomplish that."

The first response Katsuya got was laughter. Then, in a thoroughly devious tone of voice, Shizuka said: "We trade places for the summer break. I'll show mom that I can handle your life and she'll see that I have grown up. When we finally reveal our plot to them we have already been living each other's lives for some time. Then they realize that they never noticed a thing and learn that they should pay more attention to us since they didn't notice the change."

There was a long pause as Katsuya simply stared at the wall opposite to himself. The thing that snapped his out of his trance was Shizuka's proud voice that asked: "So, what do you think?"

"Ah!" Katsuya shook his head to get his focus back. "Well, I really don't see how that's going to work, Shizuka", the boy replied truthfully. "I mean, we don't look that much alike. Mom and dad are going to notice. They are oblivious but not **that **oblivious of us."

There was a giggle from Shizuka as the girl said: "We're going to dress up like one another. They won't notice the change in our height as long as we avoid being face to face and too close to them." Another laugh escaped from Shizuka, this one almost sinister. "And with them being the way they are, there shouldn't be any problems in that department."

"I really don't know, Shizuka", Katsuya said with a sigh. "I mean, we live with them. There will be confrontations."

"Are you absolutely sure about that, brother?" Shizuka spoke in a voice that Katsuya would have never recognized as his sister's. It sounded so adult. "Then tell me, when was the last time you ate dinner or breakfast together? When have you done anything together with dad? Can you actually remember?"

Katsuya thought long and hard about a truthful reply but came out empty-handed. Finally he sighed in defeat and knew from the quiet whoop that his sister had heard the noise. Knowing that his sister's plan was not going to survive the first day, let alone the whole summer break, the teen conceded: "Alright then, Shizuka. You win." He allowed himself to smirk as he went into plotting mode. Deep down he wanted to teach his parents a lesson they would never forget. Taking the phone with him to his room, just in case his father would need something from the kitchen, Katsuya told his sister to wait a moment. Only after the door to his room clicked shut as he pushed it closed with his foot did he speak again.

"Okay, then, sis. Lets hear some details about this genius plan of yours."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Makeup

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 2**

**Makeup**

Katsuya ran a hand trough his hair in anticipation as he marched into the living room. His father had already left for work, even before the boy had woken up. This was the day Shizuka and Katsuya had decided to put their plan into motion. Now the only thing missing was the one single person who could help Katsuya with his 'disguise'. The very thought of what he was supposed to do had Katsuya feeling uneasy but it was too late to back down now. It could not be that bad, the blond tried to assure himself. He was only supposed to be cross-dressing for a month. That was not time at all, right?

With a heavy sigh Katsuya plopped himself down on the couch, right before the doorbell rang. Katsuya immediately jumped back up again, a clear sign of how much on the edge he was currently. He quickly rushed to the door and opened it to reveal the face of the one person he was able to get to help him.

"Hi there, Mai", Jou greeted the blond woman right outside his door. The painted lips turned into a friendly smile as the usually frightening woman greeted him fondly: "Hello, Jou. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah", Katsuya said with a nod as he opened the door more to let his guest inside. "It's been a while."

"Well, that tends to happen when one works on a ship's casino", Mai said in a flippant manner as she walked past Katsuya into the apartment. "There really aren't many chances to come and see friends." It was really a miracle that Katsuya and Mai had become friends. They had met by pure chance, when Katsuya had been in junior high and a member of a neighbourhood gang. Mai had been the one to help Katsuya get out of the gang life along with his childhood friend Honda Hiroto. Sure Katsuya and Honda were still considered their school's 'bad boys' but they had left most of their pasts behind themselves before the end of junior high, managing to get into senior high school. That would never had happened if the two of them had not run into Kujaku Mai on one faithful night in the harbor. The two boys had gotten a thorough beating but that had been just the thing they had needed to come into their senses.

"I really can't believe you're going through with this", Mai commented as she dropped her handbag on the living room coffee table and began unloading its contents on the table. "I mean, it takes a lot of guts for a guy like you to dress in drag."

"Do you have to say it like that?" Katsuya groaned as he watched Mai's equipment warily from the living room doorway. "I would even prefer if you said I was cross dressing. Saying that I dress in drag makes it sound so..." Katsuya shivered. "Perverted."

There was a slight laugh from Mai as the woman kept her attention on the sorting of all the different kinds of make-up she had brought with her. They did not have much time but Katsuya hoped he would learn enough from the woman to make himself pass for a girl for the duration of the summer vacation.

That was when the doorbell rang again, startling Katsuya enough to have the blond exclaiming in surprise and watching to the direction of the door with a guilty expression.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mai commented. "Go see who it is."

Katsuya bit back a comment about the woman's bossy nature as he walked to the door and yanked it open, the gesture bringing him face to face with a pair of brown eyes and a wide grin.

"How's it going, Jou?" Honda greeted his friend with a grin.

"Hi, Honda", Katsuya said as he opened to door to allow his friend in as well. "You're early."

"Of course", Honda said in a gleeful manner. "Why would I want to merely see you dressed in drag when I can also see you **getting** dressed in drag?"

"Do you have to call it that?" Katsuya exclaimed as he grabbed Honda's arm and pulled his friend inside the apartment. "And don't say it so loudly! The neighbours might hear you!" With that the door was securely locked once more.

Honda only laughed at Katsuya's antics as he walked over to the living room where Mai was working.

"Hiya, Mai", Katsuya heard the brunet greet the woman.

"Hello, Honda", came the slightly off-handed response. Katsuya followed his male friend into the living room right on time to hear Mai order him: "Go get us something to drink. You're such an awful host."

"And you're the worst kind of a guest", Katsuya shot back as he turned around to walk to the kitchen, adding over his shoulder: "Bossy too."

Mai called something back after him but whatever it was, Katsuya missed it as he started to dig through the fridge. Grabbing three cans of grape soda he kicked the fridge door shut and walked back to the living room. He placed Mai's drink on the table next to a bottle that looked suspiciously like perfume and threw Honda his own to where the brunet was sitting in an armchair. Katsuya himself moved to sit down next to Mai on the couch and opened his can of soda. Taking a deep gulp of the liquid sugar he braced himself to what was to come and said the words he had been dreading since Mai had finished placing the first dozen beauty products on the table.

"Okay, then. Hit me."

&&&&&&&

Katsuya observed his reflection in the full-length mirror in the hallway. Honda was standing right next to him while Mai was observing him from the living room doorway.

"Man, Jou", Honda started. "If I didn't know that you were actually a guy I would try to hit on you."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Katsuya exclaimed with a beet red face as he crossed his arms over his chest, where Honda's eyes kept travelling all the time. How embarrassing was this, getting stared at because of fake cleavage?

"The wig's a bit too dark", Katsuya commented as he turned his reddened face to Mai. "This is strawberry brown whereas Shizuka's hair is strawberry blond."

"No one is going to notice a thing", Mai assured him as she waved her hand slightly, the hand holding a picture of Shizuka she had been using for reference. "And once it gets some sunlight it's going to turn a lighter shade, trust me on this one."

"Okay", Katsuya said with a nod as he glanced back into the mirror, fixing the longhaired wig's position a bit. "I trust you, Mai." He allowed his gaze to move over the light-colored makeup on his face, the palely shaded eyelids and glossed lips. He was actually quite astonished to notice that he did look a lot like a girl like this, even if he did not look exactly like Shizuka. He could probably say that he looked like an older version of Shizuka with brown eyes instead of brownish green.

"What about the eye-color?" Katsuya questioned as he turned to look at Mai. "You got any contacts that I could use?"

"Nope, sorry, hon", Mai said in an apologetic manner. "I don't have any contacts that could make that deep brown of yours look even remotely green." She gave Katsuya an encouraging smile. "You can just tell people you're wearing brown contacts, that should do the trick."

"Right", Katsuya said with a nod. "I just hope I don't have to face my mom like this. She would see through this farce immediately."

"Everything's going to turn out okay", Mai said as she gave Katsuya a smaller bag where she had sorted all the equipment Katsuya would need to maintain the so-called Shizuka-look. "You just wait and see."

"Yeah", Honda agreed as he slapped Katsuya on the shoulder. "And who knows; you might score yourself a good-looking guy." Some low laughter followed this statement.

"Honda!" Katsuya exclaimed as he attempted to take a swing at the brunet howling in laughter. "If you don't cut that out right now you'll end up sporting a black eye and a swollen lip! If you're lucky that is!" Honda only laughed harder, collapsing down on the floor in a heap of snickers and groans of pain as his sides began to hurt from laughing so much. Katsuya was finding the idea of adding to the pain a bit strangely appealing. Before he could kick the brunet, however, Mai did, her sharp foot digging into Honda's side effectively. The brunet's laughter immediately cut off with a loud yelp of pain.

"Gah..." Honda groaned as he sat up on his knees, rubbing his sore side. "Women have no sense of humour." At that the brunet learned a whack on his head from both blonds in the room.

"Don't categorize!" Mai snapped heatedly.

"Who are you calling a woman?" Katsuya sneered viciously at the same time.

Honda decided to stay quiet after that. It really was not worth it.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Actors, Take Your Positions

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 3**

**Actors, Take Your Positions**

Mai's car came to a stop at the buss station, the place Katsuya and Shizuka had agreed to be their meeting spot.

"Thanks, Mai, for driving us all the way here", Katsuya said to the woman sitting behind the wheel. The golden-haired woman merely nodded at him before saying: "I couldn't exactly say no when you were asking so nicely."

"That means she has a soft spot for you, Jou", Honda commented loudly from the backseat. Katsuya leaned over the back of his seat and spoke: "Honda..."

The brunet glanced up at Katsuya in time to have Mai whack him upside the head once more as the woman snapped: "Shut up!" finishing Katsuya's words for the boy.

"Ow..." Honda groaned as he held his head. "That's the fifth time you've hit me today..."

"And every time you have deserved it", Mai stated simply. Then she turned her attention back to Katsuya. "When is she supposed to be coming here?"

"Any minute now", Katsuya replied as he watched the parking lot around them. Mai's car was actually a red convertible so the scouting was pretty easy, since there was roof in the way and Katsuya could straighten himself up completely as he looked around, trying spot the familiar form of his younger sister.

"Ah!" Katsuya suddenly exclaimed, leaping over the door next to him and darting down the row of cars. "Shizuka!" Mai and Honda were left in his wake, staring in awe at the speed he had as he rushed to embrace his sister, who returned the gesture with equal excitement. Both Jounouchis were laughing and spouting greetings as they hugged each other over and over again. By the time Honda and Mai arrived to the two they still had not finished with their reunion.

"If I had known you missed your sister that much I would have gladly driven you here more often", Mai commented, causing Katsuya to turn to her and blush from embarrassment. Shizuka, on the other hand, watched Mai with amazement as she asked: "Are you Katsuya's girlfriend?"

"Dear heavens, no!" Katsuya exclaimed but Shizuka pointedly ignored her brother's protest and only paid attention to Mai.

"Well..." Mai started as she took a thoughtful pose, knowing full well that she was annoying Katsuya by doing so. "I **am** his friend and also a girl." She leaned down and winked at Shizuka. "Do the math, hon."

"I see", Shizuka said with a giggle. "I can see you aren't my brother's type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuya asked with an indignant huff. Shizuka glanced up at him and said simply: "She's like a female version of you. It wouldn't work." Then she looked at Katsuya more closely. "Or never mind. You're female already."

"Don't you start teasing me too", Katsuya groaned as he ran a hand through his wig, the artificial hairs actually feeling real beneath his fingers. "I've had enough with Honda here."

"Okay", Sizuka replied and giggled once more. Then she looked at Katsuya with curious and begging eyes. "Niichan..." she begged in the same voice that had been Katsuya's doom ever since they were small.

"What?" Katsuya asked with a sigh, knowing very well that whatever it was that his sister wanted, he could not refuse it. Shizuka gestured with her finger for Katsuya to come closer and Katsuya crouched down to allow Shizuka to whisper to him: "Can I try them?"

A bright red blush came to Katsuya's cheeks as he indicated with his hand for the girl to go ahead. The look of pure awe did not leave Shizuka's face as she prodded one of Katsuya's breasts with a finger. She giggled as she pushed a bit harder with the finger.

"They're like jelly", Shizuka giggled as she stepped away from her brother. Honda let out a scandalized groan as he whined: "Why didn't you let me try? I'm your best friend!"

"Because you're a frigging pervert, that's why!" Katsuya exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest in a protective gesture against any other curious prodders. "There's no way I'm letting you touch my breasts, even if they're fake."

"Okay, then", Mai interrupted the looming argument in her usual effective way. "We'd better go get your bags, Katsuya, so that you can be on your way." She smiled down at Shizuka and winked at the girl again. "And this little missy is coming with us." After that the blond woman lead the way back to her car, followed by the rest of the group. When they got there Honda helped Katsuya haul the gym bag out of the car, along with a backpack.

"What do you need this much stuff for?" Shizuka questioned as she looked up at her older brother, who already had the backpack hung over his shoulders. "It's not like you can actually have guys' stuff lying around in a girl's room."

"They're clothes", Katsuya stated simply. "There's no way I'm fitting into anything out of your wardrobe so I needed to bring my own changes of clothes."

"Oh, right!" Shizuka said with a small embarrassed blush. Then she hugged her brother again. "Thank you Katsuya. And take care of yourself."

Katsuya wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close as he spoke fondly: "You too, squirt." He then looked up at Honda. "And Honda, you had better take good care of my little sister here. You're the only one who can help her pass as me with Mai leaving again in a week."

Honda saluted his friend as the wig-wearing blond released his sister.

"You can't count on me, Jou", Honda said in a firm manner. "I won't let anything happen to Shizuka."

"Good", Katsuya said as he lifted his gym bag. He would have to hide it as soon as he arrived at the house. It would not do for their mother to find a gym bag in the house, especially one that had Katsuya's name written on it. He gave Honda a fiery look. "And remember that thing we talked about."

"Of course", Honda said as Shizuka climbed into the car next to him. "Good luck, pal."

"Bye, Jou", Mai said from her place behind the wheel.

"Bye bye, big brother!" Shizuka cheered as she waved while Mai's car started to roll out of the parking lot.

"Don't yell it so loudly!" Katsuya bellowed after the group as he also waved.

&&&&&&&

Hiroto sighed heavily as he slumped back in his seat. He glanced at Shizuka from the corned of his eye. The girl really had grown since he had last seen her. She looked almost like a woman now, reminding Hiroto of the fact that there only was three years between them. It had been so easy to forget that when the girl had been half his height and she had been playing together with Hiroto and Jou. Now it seemed like such a difficult thing to remember that this was his best friend's younger sister.

Jou's last words to him repeated in his head. Yes, he remembered what they had discussed before leaving Jou's apartment to greet Shizuka. He had laughed at the demand Jou had thrown at him then, but now he started to see the sense in it. He realized Jou's reasons behind it.

Jou had told Hiroto to keep his hands away from his sister. At the time Hiroto had not realized that Shizuka would have grown into such an astonishingly beautiful young woman and had laughed Jou's dead threats off as unnecessary. Now he realized that if he was not able to keep himself under control then Jou might just as well fulfil that threat of nailing his hands to the wall when he got back.

And that would hurt. A lot.

&&&&&&&

When Honda let the group into the apartment Katsuya shared with his father Shizuka was still wondering about the mysterious words his brother had spoken before they had left the parking lot. What could he have possible talked to Honda about that was so important? Shizuka frowned in distaste. Knowing her brother Katsuya probably had come up with some measures of actions to take if some guy tried to hit on Shizuka. Her brother was strange like that.

"Alright then", Honda said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'll leave you ladies to your little dress-up and head on home." He flashed Shizuka a wide smile. "I'll come see how you're doing first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Honda-kun", Shizuka said with a smile. Honda waved his finger at her at that and said: "No calling me 'Honda-kun' from now on. Jou calls me just Honda and so will you if you want to be thought of as him."

"Exactly", Mai said with a nod of her head. She winked at Shizuka: "Jou was never one for formalities, remember that."

"Right", Shizuka said with an eager nod. Honda started to walk past her to the door after that.

"See you tomorrow", the brunet said as he opened the door again.

"Right, see you", Shizuka replied as she waved her hand at the boy.

"Bye, Honda", Mai said with a smile.

"See ya, Mai!" Honda said with a two-fingered salute before he closed the door behind himself, leaving the two girls to their own devices.

"So..." Mai started as soon as the door had completely closed. "Now we need to make you look like your brother." She gave Shizuka an apologetic smile. "Sorry, doll, but the hair has to go. There's no way we can fit that underneath a wig."

A soft sigh came from Shizuka as she nodded he head. She twirled a few locks around her forefinger as she said: "I kind of figured that one out myself. We need to dye it as well." She moved her hand to tug on the hem of her shirt. "And we need something to bandage up my chest as well." A nervous smile tugged on her lips. "I wonder if we can find some old bed sheets to make into bandages..."

"Right", Mai said with a confirming nod. "But I don't think we need to go as far as ripping bed sheets. I came well-prepared." She lifted a curious eyebrow at Shizuka. "Where did you get the bed sheet idea?"

"Some of my friends at school are interested in cosplay", Shizuka replied simply. "They absolutely love the idea of dressing up as a guy."

"Those classmates of yours", Mai started as she started to dig through her bag for her hair-care kit. She was studying to become a hairdresser and she believed that she was already skilled enough to make Shizuka look like her brother. It was not like Jou actually had any kind of a style to his hair. She looked up at Shizuka again as she finished her question: "None of them are taking part in that dance course, I hope?"

"No, they aren't", Shizuka replied simply. "As far as I know, there are only older kids there. That was part of the reason I did not want to go."

"I see", Mai said as she finally pulled out her scissors. "Okay, I got it. Now bring your little tush here so that I can start working on making that mane of yours into a respectable birds' nest." She pulled a stool from the corner of the room into the middle on the floor. "Just don't tell your brother I said that."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 4**

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

When Katsuya was finished with his unpacking he kicked his bag underneath his sister's bed with a sigh. It had taken some time and a lot of effort but he had finally managed to put all of his things away. And just in time, too. Katsuya found this fact out when he suddenly heard the door downstairs open and close. The house his sister and mother lived in was a two-storied and it was easy for Katsuya notice the sound with his sister's room located right at the top of the staircase that started from the front hall.

"Shizuka-chan! I'm home!" the familiar sound of Katsuya's mother rang through the house. Katsuya took a deep breath to calm himself down before walking over to the door of the room and opening it. He took another breath before cheering in an high-pitched voice that was nothing like his own: "Okaeri, 'kaasan!" The blond held his breath after that. This was it, the final test to see if this would work out or if Shizuka's Master Plan was doomed to fail.

"I hope you had something to eat?" came Ayami Jounouchi's voice, the tone indicating that she had noticed nothing wrong with her "daughter's" response. Katsuya released the breath he had been holding and replied smoothly: "Of course, 'kaasan!" When there was no other response from the woman Katsuya closed the door and leaned heavily against it. A wide grin broke out on his face as he did a small victory dance.

It was about ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Katsuya quickly threw himself down on a chair by Shizuka's desk to make sure that his mother did not notice her daughter suddenly being several inches taller than before. Forcing his voice to sound normal he sang: "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ayami's face as the woman peeked inside with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your studies, Shizuka-chan", Ayami said in a gentle manner but Katsuya immediately noticed the tone to be slightly off. The woman wanted something. "I just thought I should let you know that I'm heading our for the night. Keith-kun is coming to pick me up."

"Keith?" Katsuya exclaimed with his voice pitching higher than was necessary for his act. But he was startled, and truly startled he was. Who the heck was this Keith?

"I know you aren't very fond of him", Ayami spoke in a soothing tone of voice. "But could you please at least give him a chance? It would mean so much to me."

Katsuya looked into her mother's pleading eyes and released a heavy sigh before replying: "Fine." It seemed like a wise move to make. Because he seriously wanted to meet this Keith face to face. It would be the fastest way to find out the best method of ridding his family of the guy, whoever he was.

"Thank you, Shizuka-chan", Ayami beamed at the wigged blond. "You are such a sweetie." With that the woman was gone.

Katsuya was up from the chair in a flash. He needed to make an emergency phone call at that same second. He simply **had** to find out who this Keith was, and he had to find it out fast.

&&&&&&&

Shizuka observed her reflection and released a soft sigh. Mai had truly done a good job with her hair. It was exactly like Katsuya's. Shizuka wondered if Mai was the one to always cut Katsuya's hair. The hair dye had been the exact same shade as Katsuya's own hair, making Shizuka look mistakably like her brother, except a bit shorter and scrawnier.

When Shizuka watched her facial reflection in the mirror she blinked her brownish green eyes once before glancing down at the contact lenses Mai had given her. Once she put them on, her eyes wouls appear a deep brown, just like her brother's.

A few moments later Shizuka was blinking the tears out of her eyes that putting the contacts in had sprung to her eyes. She was just walking out of the bathroom when the door to the apartment was opened and her father stumbled inside. At first Shizuka thought he was drunk but then she thoroughly exhausted look on the man's face.

"Okaeri, 'tousan", Shizuka spoke, trying to sound like Katsuya but not sure how well she performed. The act seemed to be good enough when Osamu waved his hand at her and grunted a greeting back. Then he proceeded to walk past the girl with slightly staggering steps.

"I'm going to go straight to bed, Katsuya. Remember to be in bed by eleven and keep any noice down", Osamu uttered in a sleepy murmur. "And grab something to eat while you're at it. You're as thin as they come, boy. You look like you've shrunk." And with that the man disappeared into his own room.

Shizuka blinked after the man a few times, marvelling at how easily her act had passed. Then she grinned widely. 'Katsuya gets to stay up until eleven? Woot! Late night TV -marathon, here I come!'

It was rather soon after that, Shizuka did not even get the chance to put the TV on, when the phone started ringing. Not wanting the sound to disturb her father she quickly rushed over to pick up the handset.

"Jounouchi residence", Shizuka replied curtly, only to receive a snort from the other end, right before her brother's voice commented: "Lesson number one, Shizu: Jounouchi Katsuya does **not** answer the phone like that."

"Right", Shizuka answered. "Gomen ne, 'niichan." She leaned against the wall as she smiled at hearing her brother's voice again so soon. "Why are you calling this late?"

"Who's Keith?" her brother questioned hurriedly. "Mom's going outing with him tonight."

"Oh, Keith is an American co-worker of mother's", Shizuka replied with a small gag. "He's been trying to court mom for a bit over a month now." The now blond girl huffed angrily. "And he keeps on trying to get on my good side all the time. I think he might want to get serious with mom." The last part was spoken with worry.

"I see", Katsuya mumbled, his tone indicating that he was deep in thought. "Well, since I'm here and all, I might just well do something about it." Suddenly the boy on the other end yelped in surprise. "Oh, Shizuka! I almost forgot! I was supposed to start in a summer job at a bakery tomorrow. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course", Shizuka said in a certain manner. "The more responsibility I get the better will our parents' lesson be."

"Alright, if you say so", Katsuya replied. "I'll be calling Honda as well and tell him to show you to the bakery first thing in the morning. We'll see if he can give you a quick briefing as well." There was a short chuckle. "We can't have you acting like a sweet girl when you're supposed to be a teenage guy with a punk attitude."

"Don't talk that way about yourself", Shizuka said with distaste. "You're absolutely wonderful."

"And you're absolutely biased", Katsuya shot back with clear amusement. "I'll call again soon to check on you, ok?" The boy did not wait for a response before continuing: "Bye then."

Shizuka barely had enough time to reply with a 'Bye, love you', before the phone clicked shut. Her brother was always like that. Rushing off to where ever for no reason at all. But that was just another thing Shizuka adored about the older boy.

&&&&&&&

Katsuya marched back and forth in the pastel-colored room as he waited for his childhood friend to pick up. As soon as he heard the click he had been waiting for he started speaking: "You need to help Shizuka tomorrow. She needs to do my summer job."

A soft sigh came from the other end before Honda's voice replied: "How come every single time you call me, it's to make me do something for you?"

"This is for Shizuka, not me. There's a big difference there", Katsuya shot back with a wide grin. "So, do you think you can get her to the bakery before it opens at ten? Her work day finishes at three."

"Sounds simple enough", Honda replied in an easygoing manner. "As long as there aren't any supposed-to-be familiar faces around I don't think she will have any problems."

"Right", Katsuya agreed as he sat down on his sister's, now his, bed. "The last thing we need is for Shizuka to run into some wise guy out to get a hit at me."

"Speaking of wise guys..." Honda started then, and Katsuya knew from his tone that he was not going to like the next topic of conversation. "You picked the wrong break to spend out of town. Kaiba's gone for the whole summer as well."

"What?" Katsuya immediately jumped up from the bed. "You mean to tell me that the one break I would not have had to worry about running into Kaiba, he's not even **in town**?" A sigh escaped from Katsuya's lips and he plopped down on the bed, lying down on his back. "With my luck he's going to show up here."

Kaiba Seto. He was the one single person who could ruin Katsuya's mood without even being there. Even the thought of his classmate had his blood boiling and skin crawling. It had always been like that, ever since the beginning of their first year in Domino High. Katsuya had gotten paired up with Kaiba in Geology class for a project and Katsuya had tried to strike up a conversation. He had been in for an unpleasant surprise. Kaiba had not idea how to uphold a conversation. Heck, the brunet did not even **want** to talk to Katsuya. The whole time they had spent on the project Kaiba had done nothing but ordered him around and insulted him for the effort he tried to put into his work. The rest of the time he had completely ignored Katsuya. Sure, Katsuya knew he did not get the best grades in class, Kaiba did, but that still was no reason for the other teen to treat him like he was not even a human being. And how did Katsuya figure out Kaiba did not even consider them the same species. Easy, the brunet kept calling him by different dog breeds every time he was forced to call Katsuya by name. He had not called Katsuya anything but a dog once.

After that project had been over and done with Katsuya had not tried to become Kaiba's friend again. Sure, he'd heard all the talk about how the brunet's father was a workaholic head of a big company, but that did not win over Katsuya's sympathy like it had one over every single girls' in school. Katsuya was also constantly ignored by his father and he was not a snotty brat. But, then again, Kaiba also had the pressure of his father's high position weighting down on him.

Katsuya growled to himself. No, we was **not** about to start feeling sympathy for the jerk.

"HEY!!!" a yell suddenly broke Katsuya out of his thoughts. The boy stared at the phone in his hand, briefly wondering where it had come from. He brought it back to his ear.

"Honda?"

"Man", there was a sigh from the other end. "Don't zone out on me like that, geesh. It's the same thing every time someone mentions Kaiba. You go into a silent spell, your face turns pale and I'm pretty sure you're foaming out of your mouth even as we speak."

"I'm not some kind of a rabid dog, Honda", Katsuya growled to his friend. "I just wonder why he's such a bastard to me of all people."

"You're the one who always gets in his face", Honda replied. "I mean, you don't** have to** interfere every single time Kaiba's being...well, himself. You're simply asking for trouble by acting like that."

A soft, defeated sigh escaped from Katsuya before he muttered: "Yeah, you're right. But it just pisses me off so much when he goes around, thinking he owns the school and that he can boss everyone around." He rubbed his nose slightly to get a sudden itch out. "I just wish that for once I could see him lose his cool."

"Damn, Jou. You're so obsessed with him", Honda uttered with a sigh.

Katsuya frowned deeply as he grunted out: "What do you mean by that?"

"Well", Honda started in that annoying manner of his. "It's almost as if you're jealous that he's giving his attention to someone else." Katsuya did not hear anything else past that. His eyes were locked on the bare ceiling as he suddenly remembered the thrill he got every time Kaiba's burning blue gaze was focused only on him. It was an adrenaline rush he had not experienced since his gang days. He yearned for that little bit of fear, for that mix of anger and challenge. It had been addicting then and it was addicting now.

"Jou?" Honda's voice questioned, sounding slightly worried.

"No. You're wrong", Katsuya spoke to both himself and the other teen on the phone. "It's not like that at all."

"Jou, is everything alright?" Now Honda sounded clearly worried. "Your voice sounds funny."

Katsuya did not answer the query but simply hung up the phone. Leaving the cell phone to lie on the mattress the teen turned to his side and curled into a tight ball. That was not it at all. He was not like that anymore. He had gotten over his need for danger. He did **not** get kicks from fighting with Kaiba.

Before Katsuya managed to completely convince himself of the matter the doorbell rang, accompanied by his mother's voice singing: "Shizuka-chaan! Will you get that for me? It's most likely Keith!"

A yet another sigh was released from Katsuya before the boy climbed out of the bed and his own bubble. Slowly, like a criminal off to receive his punishment, he walked out of the rood and down to stairs to open the door.

"Hi there, Shizuka", the man greeted. Katsuya stared. The man had short, blond hair and a stubble right out of the last century. Even the man's clothes seemed to be from America's fashion rejects, with all the jean fabric he had on. What the hell did his mom see in this guy.

"Hi, cowboy", Katsuya shot back, going into full defence mode. "Where are you planning to take my mom tonight, Keith? I didn't know there was river dance in Japan."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: This was not supposed to have any angst at all but apparently Jou is feeling the need to be an angsty teen for once. He never gets that role in my other fics.

Uh oh, Jou is going to blow his cover if he keeps on striking out like that.


	5. The Antagonist

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 5**

**The Antagonist**

Now, this was an unexpected turn of events, Keith decided when he was faced with his current date's daughter. During his other visits the girl had been timid, refusing to even look at him and now she was shooting him the most protective and angered glare he had ever seen. Well, since the time his previous girlfriend's boyfriend had caught them.

The most disturbing part of it all was that the girl was making him feel uncomfortable. No, he was not scared of some little girl who had just reached puberty. It was a different kind of uncomfortable, the kind he usually felt when faced with a teenage boy. But, since Keith was not quite that stupid, the man always ignored those kinds of thoughts and feelings.

"We're going to go see a movie and have dinner", Keith spoke to the young redhead. "That's what everyone usually does on dates, right?"

"I wouldn't know", Shizuka shot back, her eyes flashing dangerously. Even the girl's voice sounded strangely masculine. Then the angry look vanished and the girl smiled brightly. "I'm not allowed to date", she laughed before turning her back to Keith. "'Kaasan! Your date is here!"

"Thank you, Shizuka", came Ayami's voice from the staircase. Keith looked up at the voice to see that the woman had tied her shoulder-lenght brown hair onto a bun and was wearing a slightly shimmering, red satin dress. In that instance Keith forgot all about the strangeness he had experienced moments ago and grinned in what he thought was a charming manner.

"Ah, Ayami. You look absolutely breathtaking", the man spoke in a smooth manner. He thought he heard a gagging sound come from the girl near him but ignored it completely in favor of ogling at his date. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course, Keith", Ayami responded with a sweet smile as she walked over to the man. She turned briefly to her daughter. "Now be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes, kaasan", came Shizuka's monotone response, like the short conversation was actually just a routine and meant nothing. Keith paid the girl no mind as he offered his date his arm, who took it with a bright smile. He was ready to sweep Ayami off her feet, and hopefully he would not have to see that odd girl in a long while after he had swooned the woman completely.

&&&&&&&

When the door clicked shut Katsuya stood still for a long while, simply glaring at the wood. That Keith was so full of it, a complete fake. He could not understand what his mother saw in the man, except for the potential feeling of danger the man's style radiated. A small sigh escaped from the blond. Perhaps that was just it. Perhaps his mother was just as interested in the 'dangerous life' that both Katsuya and Shizuka. Shizuka yearned for excitement because she had always been deprived of it and Katsuya needed it to escape every other feeling he had.

Katsuya shook his blond head furiously. Now was not the time to get sentimental or thoughtful. He needed to start plotting Keith's demise. Even thought Ayami had gotten herself into this mess on her own, she was still Katsuya's mother and Katsuya felt compelled to help her. Personal experience told the boy that no one could quit a dangerous life easily once they had started living it. They either needed the whole thing to blow in their faces or outside help in order to realize that they needed to stop. Fortunately Mai had gotten Katsuya out of his self-baked mess right before it had gotten too much to handle.

With a frustrated sigh Katsuya walked through the house to the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open to peek inside. Whenever he felt like he was faced with a problem that had no solution he would eat something to calm his mind. And this Keith problem was the most difficult one he had come across yet.

"Stupid hypocrite", Katsuya mumbled as he pulled out a pack of fish sticks. He threw his newly chosen snack into the microwave and put the machine on. Then he leaned on the counter as he glared at nothing in particular.

When he had said 'hypocrite', he had been talking about his mother. Ayami had left her husband because the man had a habit of getting out of hand when outing. Many business meetings had ended up with the man getting home steamed to the gills. When the stench of alcohol had started to be accompanied by the scent of female perfume, Ayami had flipped.

"She left dad because he was doing the exact same thing she is doing now..." Katsuya muttered right before the microwave beeped. The blond pulled the fish sticks out and opened the pack. As he started to stuff his face with the mild-tasting sticks he thought furiously. Was this his mother's way of saying that she was feeling self-disgust? By doing the one thing she divorced her husband for, she was punishing herself, this leading to the increased feeling of self-contempt.

"Damn it", Katsuya groaned as he pulled himself to sit up on the kitchen counter. "Is everyone in this family in the middle of an emotional breakdown?" Katsuya was of course excluding himself from the 'everyone'. He did not have any problems; he was merely having some difficulties with his puberty-induced hormonal imbalance coming to an end. He was starting to think too much.

"I hate thinking", came the growl from the blond as he stuffed three sticks into his mouth at once. Ever since Shizuka had proposed the idea of trading places Katsuya had started to notice things about people. And he did not like to notice new things, because that made him think differently of them.

"Stupid Kaiba..." uttered the frustrated teen as he pulled the strawberry-colored wig off his head. He threw it across the room, on top of the kitchen table. And why did his thoughts go to Kaiba again? He did not want to change his opinion on the brunet. He was perfectly content with hating the other teen for the rest of his life. It kept things simple. And it also kept him from getting shot down like the last time he had tried to be friends with Seto Kaiba.

&&&&&&&

Shizuka watched the television screen intently, but was unable to concentrate on the movie playing. She truly hoped that Katsuya would be able to get rid of Keith. That man gave Shizuka shivers, had been giving them ever since she had first met the man. There was something wrong with him but Shizuka had not known what it was exactly at first. She had thought the man to be a pedophile, until she noticed that the strange look in his eyes was not directed at her. She had come into an unsettling realization when the man had been in their house for the first time and had been in the living room, waiting for Ayami.

_Shizuka watched warily as Keith observed the photographs placed ontop of the fireplace. Ayami had insisted that they get a western-style house when they had moved into the town. Shizuka had agreed wholeheartedly then but now, as she saw how at home Keith was in the house, she was starting to have second thoughts._

_"Who is this?" Keith's voice spoke suddenly, bringing Shizuka out of her thoughts. The girl took a few steps towards the man, making sure to be on her guard even as she turned her eyes to the picture the man was pointing at. It was the photo Katsuya had sent after getting accepted into Domino High. He had wanted to show Shizuka how he looked in his new school uniform. In the picture, Katsuya was grinning widely, dressed in a completely blue outfit. Ayami had placed the picture among the other family photos, a sing that Shizuka had found promising, since it indicated that the woman did miss the other remaining members of their family._

_"That's my older brother, Katsuya", Shizuka spoke as she watched Keith's face closely. "Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason", Keith replied quickly, a bit too quickly in Shizuka's opinion. "Where is he? Why haven't I met him yet?" There was a strange glimmer in the man's eyes, a glimmer that had Shizuka feeling a need to protect her brother from this man._

_"He doesn't live with us", Shizuka replied in a clipped tone. "He lives with our father." 'And I'll never tell you where that is', the girl's voice seemed to indicate._

_Keith lifted an eyebrow at the open hostility but then grinned widely, clearly not worried about the girl before him._

_"Now now, no need to get snappy", Keith said in a sweet tone that had cold shivers running up Shizuka's back. "I was just wondering if there was any man in the house."_

_Shizuka was not buying any of the man's lies as she quickly reached up and grabbed the picture frame for its place. She tugged the object protectively against her chest as she hissed: "I won't let you get your hands on my brother."_

_"Calm down", Keith said, his voice growing angry. Apparently the man did not like to have his secret out. "I'm not here for your brother. I want your mother."_

_"Why?" Shizuka snapped heatedly. "What do you want with us?"_

_"I simply wish to be honourably married", Keith said sternly. "Your mother is a very respectable woman. Being married to her will make me look better in people's eyes as well."_

_"So you don't love mom at all!" Shizuka yelled, hoping that Ayami could hear her. "You're just using her!" A large, rough hand covering her mouth stopped her from shouting anything more. Keith glared at her with heat that actually had the girl frightened before grunting: "At least I'm not after her money. That makes me better than over half of the other men who have approached her." He released his grip on the girl and smiled in a falsely sweet manner. "We will be a happy, respectable family soon enough." The smile turned vicious. "So you'd better start to get used to me, since you'll be calling me 'dad' soon enough."_

_"Never", Shizuka snarled before whirling around and running out of the room._

"I should have probably told big brother more about Keith..." Shizuka muttered to herself. "He has no idea what kind of a pervert that creep is." The girl pulled her legs up to her chest. "Or then it's better that he doesn't know. Big brother is rather rash. He might beat Keith up and that won't rid us of him..." Shizuka felt tears stinging her eyes. "Please, big brother, be strong and above all, be safe."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Yup, I made Keith into a freak who likes teenage boys. At least now no one will be giving him their sympathies. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him yet, though. Any ideas or requests?

And sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I sort of froze in the middle of it.


	6. Costars On Stage

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 6**

**Costars On Stage**

"Come on, Shizuka-chan! We need to get you to your lessons!" Ayami called through the door of Shizuka's room. Katsuya groaned as he allowed his head to fall on the desk before him. Why did he agree to this farce anyway? Now he was forced to go on a course for snobs and tolerate a couple of dozen brats with attitudes like Kaiba's. 'No, thank you', was Katsuya's first thought. He got enough of Kaiba during the school year.

"Shizuka, now!" came the impatient voice of his mother from below the stairs. With a sigh Katsuya got up from his chair and made his way out of the room and down the stairs, to Ayami who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Honestly, Shizuka", the woman spoke sternly. "I know you don't completely agree with my decision on this summer course but you have to understand that I'm doing this for your own good."

"I know, 'kaasan", Katsuya replied timidly as he followed the woman out of the house. He walked over to his mother's red car and sat on the passenger side to wait while Ayami tucked herself in the driver's seat. Gazing out the window, not wanting to look at the woman, Katsuya asked: "How was your date?"

"Oh, Keith was wonderful!" Ayami said with perfect sincerity. "He was the perfect gentleman. I think he wants to become serious, though, and I'm not sure what to think about that." Katsuya sensed the woman's eyes on the back of his head. "What would you think if I became serious with Keith?"

'I would think you were crazy and blind', Katsuya thought angrily. Out loud he said: "Are you sure that you're ready for something like that yet?" He shot his mother a quick glance. "I know you aren't over 'tousan yet, 'kaasan."

Ayami faltered for a moment and Katsuya knew he had been right. Then the woman flashed her a bright smile and gushed: "But, today isn't about me, is it? This day is all about you sweetie. I can think about Keith later."

"Right..." Katsuya mumbled, turning his eyes to the window again as Ayami started the engine. Faking interest the wigged blond questioned: "So...where is this course being held?"

"At the Parlor Mansion", Ayami replied without hesitation. "Honestly, Shizuka-chan, you could at least **try** to remember the name."

"Sorry, 'kaasan", Katsuya sang, his tone of innocence as fake as his previous interest. The boy then leaned his to the headrest of his seat. Parlor Mansion was one of the town's big specialities. The name came from the many dance and dining halls the large, European style building had. These halls were often rented for grand parties, mostly funerals or weddings.

'I wonder how Shizuka will handle that summer job...' Katsuya thought worriedly. 'She's probably at the bakery by now, if Honda managed to wake up on time...'

&&&&&&&

"Ready to go, Jou?" Hiroto questioned from the now blond girl who was currently occupying the bathroom. He would have to watch what he called the other with the senior Jounouchi still in the house. "You're going to be late, and we can't have that on your first day."

"Your friend is speaking sense, Katsuya", Osamu spoke as he walked past the duo. "You'd better get a move on." And with that the man disappeared through the door, off to work.

Finally the bathroom door opened and Shizuka stepped outside. There was a small blush on her face as she hurried past Hiroto to the door.

"Don't forget to put shoes on", Hiroto commented as he followed the girl, watching silently as Shizuka pulled Jou's sneakers on. "It's going to be alright, Shizuka, trust me." Hiroto paused in his comforting words as he questioned: "What took you so long anyway?"

"A girl thing", Shizuka replied simply before opening the door quickly and stepping outside. Hiroto followed right behind her, deciding not to ask for any details.

Shizuka did look awfully lot like her brother now, though that might have been because of Mai's skill. She had quickly taught Shizuka the best ways to make herself look more like Jou and it had worked. This meant that they had more of a chance to succeed in the plan but Hiroto was still disappointed. It was with dawning embarrassment that the brunet realized that he would rather be looking at his best friend's little sister than that said friend.

'Jou would kill me if he found out I was interested in Shizuka-chan...' Hiroto thought, actually fearing the possible reaction of the blond in question. Jou could be very unforgiving on the matter of his sister and Hiroto did not want the other boy after his head. It would not be worth sacrificing his friendship with Jou to try and get closer to Shizuka. There was just too much to loose.

&&&&&&&

"Welcome!" the teacher, a middle-aged woman with greying but still mostly black hair, started. The sheer strength of her voice brought everyone's attention to her immediately, even Katsuya's, who was known to be able to ignore any teacher he chose. As the teen saw the hawk like, amber-colored eyes scan the crowd of gathered students with a sharp and judging look he immediately decided that this teacher would be the one exception in the rule.

"During this course you will learn not only to dance but to also act in a proper manner and to work together with a variation of people", the teacher spoke. "I am your teacher, Pakkumano Kaede. You will call me Pakkumano-sensei." Katsuya found the teacher's rant rather boring actually, but the voice the teacher used had him listening to every single word. It was more than apparent that the teacher was trying to make this course sound interesting and useful but in reality she would simply be drilling dance moves into their heads. Exactly like in school when they had gotten a substitute teacher for gym class who had immediately thrown the girls' and boys' groups together to teach them to dance. Katsuya briefly wondered if that teacher had taken this same course since Katsuya remembered clearly that she had spoken in a similar manner, even though that teacher had not held Katsuya's attention in a grip as tight as this one.

"First off I would like you to choose yourself a partner who you will be dancing with for the demonstration of your dancing skills. Later on you will be paired up with a partner who is on the same level of skill as you." As soon as the woman had finished speaking a huge hustle broke out. A large group of girls, almost every girl in the class actually, had started to argue amongst themselves loudly. Strange, that also reminded Katsuya of the school's dance lessons. The girls had started to fight over who got to dance with-

"Now what seems to be the problem?" the teacher hollered loudly, cutting off both Katsuya's trail of thought and the girls' argument. Silence fell into the ballroom when everyone refused to answer the teacher's question. The teacher's amber, hawk like eyes narrowed as she glared at the girls.

"Um..." one of the girls started, apparently unable to face the look any longer. "We all...uh...want to dance with...Kaiba-kun."

Katsuya froze when he heard that. Kaiba-kun? That could only mean one person, the same person the girls had fought over back at school as well. Katsuya glanced over to the other side of the mass of students and saw a familiar head full of brown hair. Loyal to his nature Kaiba Seto had went to the very edge of the crowd, wanting to keep his distance to everyone. And, as usual, all the girls had managed to miss the clues the brunet's body language radiated. Kaiba did not want to be approached and every single girl thought that they would be the one single exception.

"I see", Pakkumano-sensei said in a manner that indicated that she did **not** see the reasoning in the girls' behaviour. She turned her gaze over to Katsuya. "And why are you the only one not participating in this, young miss?"

"It's not like the first partner matters", Katsuya stated with a shrug. "We're going to be moved to someone else anyway. And..." The wigged blond grinned widely. "I would actually prefer dancing with **any** other guy here than with Kaiba Seto."

Pakkumano-sensei actually lifted an eyebrow at his words, her poker face cracking for a single moment at the face of the one girl in the class who was not timid and shy. Then she actually smiled and queried: "What is your name, miss?"

"Jounouchi Shizuka", Katsuya said while flipping some of his fake hair over his shoulder. He had grown a liking to doing that. "That worshipped Kaiba Seto-kun goes to same school with my brother. He's just one guy among others." Maybe Katsuya was a bit bitter about the attention the brunet always got. So what? He was in the mood to rant, so rant he did.

There was actually amusement on Pakkumano-sensei's face when he said this. With a slight grin the teacher said: "Fine then. You, Jounouchi Shizuka-kun, are now Kaiba Seto-kun's partner. At least for this lesson."

"WHAT?" Katsuya exclaimed, almost forgetting to use the softer tone of voice and giving himself away. "Y-you can't just decide it for me!"

"You yourself said that the first partner doesn't matter", Pakkumano-sensei said in a self-satisfied tone of voice and a slightly smug smile. Katsuya believed that the woman was doing this to him to show that his snappy attitude would not be tolerated if he ever decided to use it against the teacher. Katsuya learned his lesson right away. He would not use his sharp tongue on Pakkumano-sensei or even think about it.

It was with reluctance that Katsuya made his way to his partner, meeting Kaiba's gaze only briefly as he introduced himself: "I am Jounouchi Shizuka." He said it as quickly as he could while sounding coherent. He could not let Kaiba listen to his voice too much or he would recognize it.

"Kaiba Seto", Kaiba said with a curt nod. "But you already knew that." This was said with a slight grin that held little humour.

"Never imagined you would go for such a thing", Katsuya stated, barely remembering to add: "From what my brother has told me you don't like this kind of thing much."

"I don't", Kaiba said simply and shortly. He really was not one to say much, Katsuya noted with aggravation.

"So, which one is it that has **you** anxious?" Katsuya spoke in a manner that revealed that he was nervous as well. "The snobby brats or the crowd?"

"How about we say both?" Kaiba said in a slightly evasive manner right before the teacher hollered: "And now everyone! Move into the proper position to dance! We'll first see how much you can do before we start!"

Shivers ran down Katsuya's spine when he felt Kaiba's arm wrap itself around his waist, causing the blond to resist the urge to spin away from the other's grip in disgust. And as he felt his hand meld in perfectly with Kaiba's own, he could not fight back a sneer at the sheer irony of it. Here he was, in the arms of the one person he hated enough to compare it with the hatred he harboured for his former gang acquaintances, and they fit together like it was meant to be. Katsuya forced those thoughts out of his head as he glanced to the other dancers in order to avoid the other's eyes. He and Kaiba, always fighting like cats and dogs, and all it took to get the other to stop calling him the latter of the equation was to wear a wig and fake breasts. It was so stupid, Katsuya decided, that he could not really bring the animosity from school halls into the ballroom.

The music started playing and Katsuya had to struggle at first to remember that he was supposed to be dancing the girl's part and not attempt to lead the dance. But soon he started to get the hang of it, simply letting Kaiba lead the way with his taller frame.

"You dance pretty well", Kaiba commented suddenly and brought Katsuya's gaze to his piercing blue eyes. He had never expected to receive a compliment from Kaiba, not even while in disguise. Completely forgetting that he was supposed to be fearing that the boy would recognize him he spoke softly: "Thank you."

It was after those words that Katsuya caught himself again, turning his head to the side, his gaze leaving Kaiba's own. He looked at the pair dancing closest to them and snorted in disgust.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, glancing to the direction Katsuya was facing.

"See the way that blond chick pretty much hangs from her partner's arms?" Katsuya started and Kaiba nodded. "Sure, she's anemic enough to weight barely anything but it's not fun to dance for two."

The sound of soft laughter that followed Katsuya's comment was completely unexpected. Surprised and wide-eyed, Katsuya turned his eyes back to Kaiba's face to see the brunet smile slightly from amusement.

"That's quite the bit on insight you have there", Kaiba said pleasantly. Katsuya shrugged and allowed the other to twirl him around before replying: "It's just simple logic. Dance needs both parties to participate. Otherwise there wouldn't be any point in it."

"Ah", Kaiba hummed in agreement as he pulled Katsuya closer to him in order to spin around together. "I must say that I agree with you on that." There was a strange undertone to it when Kaiba said that but Katsuya chose to ignore it. It was not like he had ever paid attention to the way Kaiba spoke to him before so there was not really any reason for him to start caring now. Even though the tone left him feeling strangely unnerved and exposed. He ignored the feeling as well, however. He was in no mood to worry right now. For now he would simply focus on dancing.

As soon as Katsuya started to think that it was actually fun to dance, and that dancing with Kaiba was not all that bad, the music was cut off suddenly. Kaiba twirled Katsuya around in the silence once more before their dancing came to a stop.

Everyone in the room turned around to look at Pakkumano-sensei, who had been the one to stop the music.

"Okay, that was quite enough", the woman spoke in a clipped manner. She shot the group of students a stern glare. "It is quite clear to me that you all were sent here without knowing as much as the basics of dancing, such as a thing called beat." Katsuya's face heated up in anger as he thought furiously that he and Kaiba had done almost as well as professionals and he was about to yell this right in the teacher's face when the woman started speaking again: "The only exception was the pair consisting of Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun." The woman smiled proudly at the two, like she had been the one to teach the two their skills. "I can't see why you two would even need this course."

Katsuya could not keep himself from turning to Kaiba and flashing the other a bright smile. He briefly thought that the brunet looked more flustered than he should be but dismissed that as he turned his gaze to the blond girl he had been talking about with Kaiba previously. The girl was glaring at him with unimaginable venom and Katsuya smirked at the girl.

'Take that', he thought with satisfaction. He was so ecstatic about being compared to Kaiba for once that he forgot one important thing.

"So it seems that Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun shall be paired up for the remainder of this course."

That sentence brought Katsuya out of his high as he stared frozen at the teacher.

'Oh no...' the wigged blond thought worriedly. 'Every single girl on this course is going to kill me.'

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Kaiba and Jounouchi dancing is actually the one scene I had planned out before some of the earlier events of the story and I had it written even before chapter four.


	7. Trouble With Casting

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble With Casting**

Shizuka wringed the end of her jacket nervously between her hands as she and Honda neared the bakery. There was no way she could do this. No one would ever believe she was Katsuya. A larger hand grabbed one of her own, bringing frightened green eyes up to meet gentle brown.

"It'll be alright", Honda spoke in a consoling manner. He squeezed the hand held in his. "Trust me."

A warmth spread into every part of Shizuka's body and she found herself smiling, despite the anxiousness she was experiencing. It was a foreign feeling, but if Shizuka tried to explain it she would say it was somewhat similar to the feeling her brother's confidence woken in her. It was very much like that feeling of courage, even though it felt much better in a certain kind of way. Shizuka placed her free hand on the one holding her other one and her smile grew brighter. A soft red sheen spread on Honda's cheeks and the girl felt her own face beginning to heat up.

Suddenly Honda pulled away, his face now a brilliant deep red shade. He coughed in a discreet manner and glanced at Shizuka's confused face before muttering: "You know, guys don't actually hold hands, especially me and Jou."

A sudden realization came over the girl as she also blushed dark red and looked down on the ground. Of course. She was supposed to be Katsuya now, and Katsuya had not held anyone's hand since he and Shizuka had been small children. She scratched her cheek before speaking: "We should probably go inside now. I feel a lot better thanks to you." The last was said with a wink at the older boy, the gesture having Honda's cheeks back to that rosy shade Shizuka noticed herself starting to like. Then, side by side, the two walked inside.

&&&&&&&

"Well", Kaiba's voice came through Katsuya's confusion to the blond's ears. "I can't say that I'm exactly unhappy with the way things turned out."

"Oh?" Katsuya lifted an eyebrow as he turned to look at the brunet. "How so?"

There was a clear smirk on the tall teen's face as he responded in a smug manner: "Now I won't have any of these _fair ladies_ hanging limply from my arms in some horrible parody of old black and white romance films."

Katsuya had never fancied analysing Kaiba's words so even this time he followed an old pattern and only listened to the words Kaiba spoke and not the tones the brunet had used. This, of course, led the blond completely missing the sarcasm on the 'fair ladies' part. Instantly Katsuya's mind was filled with rage as a single sentence was screamed inside his head: 'Kaiba insulted my sister's femininity!' To say that Katsuya was angered would have been an incredible understatement.

"You're saying I'm some kind of a tomb boy then?" Katsuya snapped, crossing his arms across his padded chest. "Are you implying that I'm something like 'a man among women'?" The wigged blond shook his head furiously. "On a second thought, don't answer that. I couldn't care in the least what you think."

Kaiba actually looked dumbstruck for a moment and had opened his mouth to reply something. He was cut off, however, by the teacher's voice: "All right, everyone!" There was a clap of the woman's hands. "I think this was all for today. I'll see you all here again tomorrow. We'll start the same time as today so none of you had better not sleep in, especially since I have a special surprise for all the girls that'll be better if you're here earlier than the rest."

"Finally I can leave", Katsuya huffed under his breath before starting to walk away from Kaiba. "Now I won't have to listen to your insults any longer." The boy in disguise kept on walking, not glancing back to see Kaiba's reaction no matter how much he wanted to. The brunet had been making him feel weird the whole lesson and the blond was not about to let the taller teen confuse him any more than he already had.

&&&&&&&

"Okay, Jou", the manager of the bakery, mister Hirasawa, spoke to Shizuka, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was talking to a girl here. "You will be working in the cafe side of the bakery, taking orders and delivering them to the tables. After you get the hang of our different products you can start working behind the counter on occasions. Fortunately you aren't the only summer worker here. There's actually a girl here who's your age so you won't be surrounded by just the regular staff. Just remember not to stop to chat while you have work to do."

"Understood, Hirasawa-san", Shizuka responded curtly. She was not even thinking about starting to converse with someone who might be from Katsuya's school. They might see through her disguise when they noticed all the differences she had to her brother, especially her voice.

"Come along, then", Hirasawa spoke as he led Shizuka out of the back room and to the small, cosy cafe. There was a girl behind the counter, chirping happily at customers. She had shoulder length, brown hair and a blouse and a knee high skirt that held the same colors of pale yellow, red and white as the male uniform Shizuka was currently wearing. A small, white hat moved about on her head and Shizuka wondered why she had not gotten one. It was probably because of the new haircut she now had, the one Mai had fondly dubbed "birds' nest".

"Mazaki", Hirasawa spoke when the last customer in the line left and the girl immediately whirled around to smile widely at the manager. Her bright blue eyes were turned upward in a comical manner because of the wide and sunny smile. Shizuka immediately got the impression of a very expressive cat that had been given milk that had been spiked with sugar, a lot of sugar.

"What can I do for you, Hirasawa-san?" the girl, Mazaki, asked in a pleasant manner. Hirasawa only pushed Shizuka further ahead and replied: "Here's out new worker, Jounouchi Katsuya. Show him the ropes for me, if you will?"

"Of course, Hirasawa-san", Mazaki answered with an eager nod of her head. Then she stopped and gave Shizuka in inquiring look. "Jounouchi? Oh, we're in the same class, aren't we?" The girl's voice rose into an excited squeal and Shizuka's eyes widened in horror. Oh no! This would not do! This girl was a friend of Katsuya's! She was revealed for sure now.

"Of course we never talk much at school, since we move in crowds that are so different from each other", Mazaki continued in a mellower manner and Shizuka released something akin to a relieved sigh but kept the sound down to minimum. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did not remember me. The name's Mazaki Anzu. I'm the class president, even though you always sleep through my lectures."

Shizuka did not need to fake her embarrassed laugh as she scratched the back of her dyed head and muttered: "Sorry about that, Mazaki", she forced herself to cut the involuntary 'san' from the end of the name, remembering at the last minute that Katsuya did not use honorifics unless speaking to someone he worked under or a teacher.

"That's okay, Jou-kun", Mazaki said as her face was taken over by that sugary smile again. "I can call you Jou, right? All the other people you're friends with do and we're working together and all so we could be considered friends since we are going to be seeing each other every day since I have to show you how we work here since you're new to this all."

"Sure!" Shizuka exclaimed, waving her arms frantically and shutting the brunet up. Katsuya might not like it when he found out that some class president was calling him by his nick name but he would surely forgive Shizuka after he found out that she had almost been talked to death by the same class president. No wonder Katsuya slept during her speeches. The girl liked to _rant._ Taking advantage of the silence that was still present Shizuka finished: "Go right ahead and call me Jou. It'll make things easier if you don't have to call my complete name across the cafe."

"That's right!" Mazaki said enthusiastically, immediately with Shizuka on this. "And you can call me Maza-chan as well! It'll make it easier for you as well." The girl grinned even wider than before and Shizuka considered if starting to take sunglasses with her to work was possible. "This is so cool! We now have nicknames for each other. We'll be super awesome friends, Jou-kun, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah..." Shizuka drawled, her tone the complete opposite of eagerness. "Yay..."

"All right, Jounouchi-kun, have you done this kind of job before?" Hirasawa questioned from Shizuka. The girl shook her head and spoke: "But it should be simple enough, right? I just go around the tables and write down what the people want. Then I'll just exchange the order with Mazaki here for the right product."

"Well, yes", Hirasawa said with an amused laugh. "You just get right to it then, Jounouchi-kun. I'll be in the back if either of you two need me." And, that said, the man walked off, leaving the two teens to their own devices.

"Okay, then, Jou-kun. As soon as we both have a short break from customers I'll help you memorize the list of the possible orders", Mazaki explained to Shizuka. "But that will have to wait until this morning rush is over." The girl lifted her fist in an encouraging manner and winked. "So go out there and gather some orders."

"Right", Shizuka relied with a short laugh as she pulled out the pen and notepad Hirasawa had given her previously. Then she walked off to the small mass of tables. Without her noticing Mazaki looked after her thoughtfully.

"That's strange..." the brunette muttered to herself. "I could have sworn Jou-kun was taller the last time I saw him." The girl then shrugged. "I must be imagining things." With that the girl leaned against the counter to wait for the next customer that was sure to march in any second. She started humming a happy tune, not giving her previous thought any more consideration.

&&&&&&&

"So...how were your lessons, Shizuka-chan?" Ayami questioned as soon as Katsuya had buckled his seat belt. "Did you make any new friends? Was the teacher nice? Did you behave yourself?"

"I was fine..." Katsuya mumbled, his attention in a completely different place than in the car next to his mother. "I didn't get much of a chance to talk with anyone. The teacher's a bit over enthusiastic but not actually bad..." Finally coming back to life the wigged blond trailed off at that and turned to give his mother a sheepish smile. "What was the last question again?"

"Never mind, dear", Ayami said with a gentle smile as she started the vehicle. "I'm sure you were on your best behaviour today."

"Oh yes, 'kaasan", Katsuya said with a mischievous grin that he hid by turning his head to seemingly look out the window. "I might say that I overdid myself today." It was the truth. Jounouchi Katsuya had never acted that well at any school and if he had been himself and back at Domino High he was sure a few teachers would have fainted, and the principal as well. Katsuya imagined the portly greying man they had as a principal fainting in a very woman-like way and could not suppress a small chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Shizuka-chan", Ayami said with a wide smile that Katsuya could see from the corner of his eye. Apparently his mother did not know the difference between evil 'I'm thinking something devious' laughter and happy 'above the world' laughter. Well, as long as his mother was happy, everything was fine.

"Oh, by the way, I have another date with Keith tonight. I hope you don't mind", Ayami spoke out suddenly, her voice full of girlish glee. Katsuya mentally corrected himself: if his mother was happy then everything was fine on occasion. Most of the time, though, it meant trouble. At least, it would be causing trouble as long as Keith was still around. And as for Keith being around, that was an apparition of trouble Katsuya was planning on fixing, and some time soon at that.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. No Stunt Double

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 8**

**No Stunt Double**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, nonononono..." Katsuya mumbled as he struggled with buttons of his shirt, his evident trouble with them caused by a mix of both panic and the fact that he still was not used to his new cleavage. He still managed to keep his words clean and feminine, even as his mind was in a chorus of: 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shitshitshitshitshit...'

"Calm down, Shizuka-chan. It's not the end of the world if you're late so near in the beginning", Ayami spoke in a soothing manner. It did little to calm Katsuya down, thought, as the boy cried desperately back: "But the sensei said she had something special planned for today and she separately told us not to be late. She's going to skin me for sure."

"No worries, Shizuka-chan", Ayami said and gave Katsuya a disturbing image of an American hippie. Feeling more than slightly miffed the boy muttered: "You're talking silly, 'kaasan. I hope Keith did not give you any suspicious substances yesterday."

"Shizuka!" Ayami exclaimed in a tone that was surprisingly not angry, but amused. It was accompanied by a bright laughter before the woman continued: "You say the strangest things sometimes, dear. Like that time about Keith ogling at photos of Katsuya. That was hilarious." The woman spoke in another fit of almost hysterical laughter and Katsuya feared for a moment that they might crash. Fortunately Ayami held perfect control of the car and no accidents happened before she calmed down and focused completely on the road again.

It was after there was no immediate danger of severe pain anymore that Katsuya really thought about his mother's words. Shizuka had told their mother that Keith had been ogling at pictures of him? Now, as he thought about it, Katsuya had indeed noticed Keith giving him looks that were close to being lecherous the other night. Damn it! If Keith was some kind of a schoolboy-molesting freak then his cover was in danger. But, on the other hand, that gave him the perfect weapon against the foreigner. That was already one point in his favor. He might be able to get rid of Keith before the summer break was over if dirt like this continued to be revealed to him. From now on he would listen to his mother talk about his new boyfriend more closely. After all, you can never know your enemy too well.

"We're here", Ayami commented and effectively brought Katsuya out of his plotting. The blond had immediately thrown the door open and jumped out of the car, only to fall right back in because he had forgotten to open his seat belt.

Ayami was laughing again as she helped Katsuya out of his binds. Her gave the teen's back a small push as she spoke in that same calming tone of hers: "Just take it easy, Shizuka-chan, and everything will go fine."

'I sure hope so...' Katsuya thought as he gave his mother a curt nod and darted inside the mansion. He ran across the main hall, the room feeling five times larger than yesterday now that he was in a hurry and not reluctant to enter. He pushed the double doors before him open and stumbled into the parlour, panting heavily as all the eyes in the room focused on him. He blushed slightly in embarrassment as he gave a deep bow with his hands folded before him in a feminine gesture.

"I apologise for being late, sensei. My mother had a bit of a late night."

"That is quite alright, Jounouchi-kun", Pakkumano-sensei spoke calmly. "Unfortunately you missed out on the costuming so you will have to make due with what's left."

"Costuming?" Katsuya questioned as he straightened. That was when the noticed the clothing rack next to the teacher, filled with frilly dresses and ballroom glamour. It would have made any girl giggle and squeal in delight but Katsuya was no girl as he stared at the clothes in horror and exclaimed loudly: "We have to wear uber girly get-ups?"

There was some collective snickering from some of the boys and poorly masked glaring from the girls who were already dressed in their own share of frills and sparkle. But there was one approving look, from a brown-haired girl who quickly scrolled through the rack and pulled out a dress that was the color of deep jade. She folded it gently across her left arm, showing incredible care towards such a simple object, and then rushed to Katsuya with long strides that she seemed to have some difficulties with managing because of the high heels she was wearing.

"Here, you can wear this dress", the brown-haired girl offered helpfully, handing Katsuya the jade green garment. Katsuya accepted it with a short thank you and got a brilliant smile from the girl as she introduced herself: "My name is Osaka Ayumi. I'm study design in Kyoto University."

Katsuya only nodded his head, mentally making a note that the girl was even older than he was, and replied: "I'm Jounouchi Shizuka."

"I know who you are, Shizuka-chan", the girl said with a laugh. "Everyone knows."

'Yup, and wants me disposed of', Katsuya thought himself as he took the dress with him towards the dressing room. He would have to get dressed fast if he was going to participate on the lesson. Kaiba would probably thoroughly bite his head off when he was done no matter how quick he was, though. With those thoughts in mind Katsuya hurriedly undressed, deciding that he should be quick also because of the possibility of someone walking in on him changing.

Katsuya was almost done adjusting the dress over his frame when he heard the door behind him click open. He quickly whirled around, the jade green fabric letting out a soft sound when it whirled around his body. The boy was certain that there was an incredibly guilty look on his face but the girl that had walked inside did not seem to notice as she regarded Katsuya carefully with her emerald green eyes.

The girl who had seen it fit to simply barge in while someone was changing handed him a pair of high heelers, the same color that the dress and actually a size too large for Katsuya. Well, the boy decided that he would just leave his socks on. That should even it out somewhat. His mind set Katsuya accepted the shoes with a nod of thanks.

"That dress looks incredibly good on you", the girl commented with a small smile. "I'm sure Kaiba-kun is going to be pleased when he sees you."

"Yeah, right", Katsuya responded with a snort. "Nothing can impress Kaiba. He's too focused on himself to notice anyone else." He looked the girl over. She had long, deep brown hair that would have reached her waist if she had not tied it into a braid. Now it reached mid-way down her back. She had high cheekbones and cream-colored skin. Katsuya recognized her as the girl who had handed him the dress. Her name was Ayumi or something along those lines. She was dressed in a sapphire blue dress, a color that many girls had chosen from what Katsuya had noticed.

"When I look at that dress now, I wonder why no one else wanted to put it on", Ayumi commented as she openly admired Katsuya now. "It looked so large on the rack but it fits you like it was modelled for you."

'That's because it really is too big', Katsuya thought to himself. 'If my chest wasn't so much wider than a girl's it would be hanging around me like a tent. A very poorly put-together tent at that even.' Outwardly he gave a smile he thought to be at least somewhat bashful and spoke: "You don't look so bad yourself. That dress was a good choice."

"Thank you, Shizuka-chan", Ayumi spoke with a wide smile. She walked over to Katsuya. "I...I've been watching you, you know."

"Oh?" Katsuya questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "Is there any specific reason?" Inwardly the blond was cringing as he waited for the screaming to come. Of course some Kaiba-fangirl had to manage to corner him in the dressing room. Well, he had it coming, had been having it coming ever since the teacher had first paired him up with the brunet he so despised.

"Actually, there is a very specific reason for it", Ayumi spoke as she looked right into Katsuya's eyes. "Ever since you first spoke I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Katsuya blinked at those words. That had been completely unexpected. Right when he was about to ask the girl to elaborate Ayumi finished: "I think I have fallen in love with you, Shizuka-chan!"

Staring in horror, Katsuya could do nothing but lift his eyebrows as Ayumi started blurting out her feelings for him: "You have such a strong air about you. It's shown in the way you walk and talk. Even the way you stand demands to be noticed. You hold yourself unlike any other girl, almost like a guy."

'Almost?' Katsuya repeated in his mind. 'Try **exactly**. I **am** a guy, after all.'

Apparently Ayumi was not done with her confession as she suddenly grabbed Katsuya's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered ever so quietly: "I didn't even know I could feel this way, so strongly, for another person before I met you. I...I want to...I can't help myself." Once again any possible questions from Katsuya were cut off, this time by the girl moving her hands, the other behind Katsuya's back as the other moved to the front and caressed his fake breast. Ayumi's lips pressed small kisses all over Katsuya's neck between the girl's words: "You are so soft...and you smell so good. Be mine, Shizuka-chan, please. I'll be good for you."

Suddenly a strange wave of nausea swept over Katsuya's body, a wave much stronger than any of the ones he had felt while Kaiba had touched him. Or rather, any of the waves he had imagined he had felt when he had been in Kaiba's arms on the dance floor. Forgetting completely who he was supposed to be he grabbed Ayumi's shoulders and threw the girl back with force that had the girl hitting the wall behind her and almost falling over. She managed to regain her balance in the last moment, however, and gave Katsuya a confused look as she questioned: "What's wrong, Shizuka-chan? You weren't resisting me...I thought-"

"I'm thirteen!" Katsuya shrieked in a very high-pitched voice that he could not have been able to top even if he tried. He stood still then, his face as red as a tomato. Ayumi seemed to be worse off, though. Her face had gone as white as a freshly bought sheet.

"Oh", the brunette spoke in a startled manner. "I thought...I mean...you **look** older and you have...more shape than usually girls your age." Katsuya's blush had been fading but came back again when Ayumi said that. She thought he had **shape**? How was that possible? He was a guy!

Suddenly Ayumi whirled around, away from Katsuya, and choked out in a broken-hearted voice: "I'm terribly sorry, Shizuka-chan. Perhaps in a few years...if you think you'll be able to accept my love..." And with that the girl rushed off, leaving Katsuya to stare after her with his mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe this", Katsuya groaned as he ran a hand through his wig. "The one time a hot girl shows interest in me it happens to be while I'm dressed as a girl." A heavy and disappointed sigh escaped the teen. "Life truly is unfair, or then God hates me…" The boy sighed. "That has to be it. God hates me and he's having one hell of a time screwing with my summer vacation."

It exactly could not be helped, as there was no way to make Katsuya's situation any better. Hopefully Kaiba would be on an agreeable mood today not completely insult him into a hole to lick his wounds.

When Katsuya walked out of the dressing rooms, everything was quiet. At first the blond thought that Ayumi had actually run into the room crying but the girl looked perfectly composed. Then the boy thought that his fake bosom had dropped, either that or his wig. He glanced down at his still in place cleavage and strawberry-colored locks hung in front of his face. Nothing wrong there then. Katsuya looked up again and finally questioned: "What?"

"Damn", a teen with long black hair and ever brighter green eyes than what Ayumi had spoken with a small whistle. "Trade partners Kaiba. It's so unfair that an unappreciative prick like you would have such a display of beauty." There were a few agreeing murmurs from a few other boys and Katsuya briefly glanced to the furiously red girls who were glaring at him jealousy. If they were that murderous now, Katsuya most certainly did not want to know how they would react to finding out he was actually a guy.

"Well, too bad to all of you that she's mine", Kaiba's smug tone commented and immediately Katsuya's face reddened in anger. He stomped his foot angrily and roared at the brunet: "I am **not** yours!"

Now most of the ogling boys had backed away a step, apparently once again happy with their own partners. But the black-haired teen that had spoken at first was looking at Katsuya with amazement. Katsuya frowned in thought, as he was certain that he had not seen the boy in the group yesterday.

"Stop trying to strip her with your eyes Otogi", Kaiba murmured and the black-haired boy averted his gaze with clear reluctance. Smiling, for once happy about something Kaiba had done, Katsuya made his way to the brunet.

"What a pervert", Katsuya growled as he allowed Kaiba to wrap his arms around him. Kaiba gave a disgusted snort and muttered, with venom clear in his voice: "Otogi Ryuuji. He's a spoiled brat whose father has too much money and too little time. Otogi always gets what he wants if its buyable so now his new goal is to get laid as much as possible." Katsuya actually snickered at Kaiba's crudeness and, apparently encouraged by the reaction, Kaiba continued: "He flirts with anything that has two feet and pants he can get into." Katsuya was full out laughing now and rested his forehead against Kaiba's chest, his insides warming more than they usually would from such laughter. Katsuya did not pay it any mind, though. He felt too good to care.

Suddenly Katsuya's head snapped up and the wigged blond squeaked. Something had just grabbed his behind, and that something had clearly been a hand. Katsuya quickly turned around to see no other than Otogi winking at him in a flirtatious manner. The raven-haired youth probably thought he was charming. Well, unfortunately for him Katsuya could not be won over with only charm. The boy in disguise pulled his fist back and swung.

Immediately after the punch landed square in Otogi's chin a huge hustle broke out. The same girls who had been fawning over Kaiba the previous day where now all crouching down at Otogi's side like they were his harem or something. All the boys were staring at Katsuya with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Katsuya exclaimed for the second time that day. "Haven't you ever seen a girl sock a groper before?" A loud high-pitched sound rang out then, its source the silvery whistle that Pakkumano-sensei had pulled out. Everyone started to get back in position and Otogi got dragged off to the other side of the dance floor by his partner. The emerald-eyed teen rubbed his chin with a dazed look all the way there.

A warm chuckle came from Kaiba as the brunet wrapped his arms back around Katsuya's waist. Apparently Katsuya was still looking angry because the taller teen soon commented: "Ah, now I can finally see the family resemblance!" When Katsuya directed his glare at the blue-eyed boy Kaiba continued: "Your reactions are so similar to those of your brother."

"Hmph", Katsuya grunted in response. "Maybe we are just both annoyed to no end by the same things."

"And what might those things be?" Kaiba asked as he took hold of one of Katsuya's hands to get them in position.

"Perverts who can't keep their hands to themselves and smart mouthed riddlers", Katsuya answered instantly while he gave Kaiba a meaningful glance. The brunet grinned in an amused manner before saying: "I do hope I haven't gotten you too angry with me."

"Why would you worry about something like that?" Katsuya questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Kaiba merely shrugged before replying: "Well, if you were angry with me you wouldn't say yes to the question I have for you."

A sigh escaped from Katsuya, the air blowing against the strawberry locks of his wig. With a suffering look at the brunet before him the shorter teen spoke: "What's with you and riddles?" He gave the other boy what he hoped was an encouraging grin. "Just be straight with me, you won't know my answer unless you ask the question first."

"Ah, you are quite right", Kaiba said with a nod and a small smile. The brunet then lowered his head a bit and spoke quietly: "Shizuka-kun, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Soundtrack

Author's Notes: In this chapter Mokuba calls Seto 'niisama. This literally translates to "honourable older brother". It's what Mokuba calls Seto in the series as well.

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 9**

**Soundtrack**

Well, this certainly had been unexpected, Katsuya thought as he blushed a faint shade of red under Kaiba's serious and completely sincere gaze. The current situation could bring him trouble on many levels, the greatest threat being the other girls on the course if they ever found out. And they would find out eventually, it was one of those strange girl things that Mai had not had any time to explain to Katsuya.

"W-what?" the blond managed to squeak finally. "Y-you mean go out as in, on a **date**?" At Kaiba's firm and curt nod Katsuya felt his face grow even warmer than it already was. What could he say to that? This was Kaiba Seto he was dealing with. The brunet had probably never been refused, but then again, Katsuya had never even heard about the taller boy asking anyone out before. So, if Katsuya went and rejected Kaiba he might never recover from the shock enough to ask a girl out again. Katsuya's thoughts were cut abruptly off by Kaiba questioning: "So...will you go?"

"Uh..." Katsuya trailed off as he glanced up at Kaiba's face that had a look that resembled something along the lines of anxiousness and eagerness. "Okay..."

"Perfect", Kaiba said with a slight grin and just then the music started playing. The rest of the dance lesson was a complete blur to Katsuya as he simply followed Kaiba's lead.

&&&&&&&

"I don't want to go back there…" Shizuka muttered as she was once again walking with Honda to the bakery. The girl was fairly certain she would have been able to find her own way there even by herself but Honda coming along to escort her again had been too nice of a gesture to refuse.

"But I thought you said you had a nice time there yesterday", Honda said in a confused manner. "Is the manager working you too hard?"

"It's nothing like that", Shizuka replied, feeling slightly embarrassed for getting Honda so worried and thinking that perhaps she was making a too big of a deal out of a small matter. Shizuka still decided to explain to the brunet exactly why she was not feeling like going to work: "It's just that there's this girl. Her name's Mazaki and for some reason she wants to befriend me."

"Oh!" Honda exclaimed, his face brightening in realization. "You're talking about class president Mazaki." Honda waved his hand in a calming gesture. "Don't worry. She doesn't know Jou well enough to figure out your secret." A snicker came from the brunet at that point. "Jou always falls asleep whenever she goes to the front of the class to talk about class unity and the group activities she always plans in order to strengthen our team spirit." Honda flashed Shizuka a winning smile. "She's harmless."

"I figured that out already", Shizuka said, feeling happy that Honda was so amused. "I've just never had anyone trying to be so…friendly with me before." The last bit was said in a helpless manner and Honda laughed again before commenting: "Yeah, Mazaki gets like that a lot." Then he tugged on Shizuka's jacket sleeve slightly. "Come on now. You'll survive. Not to mention Jou's counting on you to do this."

"Right", Shizuka said with a sigh. She was trying hard not to show Honda her red cheeks from the brief contact with the boy. Honestly, she was such a mess. There was no way her older brother could get this flustered from anyone as easily.

_The next Friday_

"'Kaasan", Katsuya spoke as he peeked into the living room where he had heard his mother walk about. He hesitated only briefly when he saw Keith there but turned quickly his complete attention to his mother and continued: "I have to tell you something."

Ayami turned to look at Katsuya with a smile that showed that she had no idea of what Katsuya had done. The woman looked at the teen encouragingly as she spoke: "What is it, Shizuka-chan?"

Katsuya released a soft sigh, deciding that it was best to simply get the painful part over and done with. Resigning himself to an upcoming lecture and yelling to, the teen confessed: "I promised someone to go on a date with them tonight."

"You promised to go on a **what**?" Ayami shrieked at Katsuya, causing the disguised boy to flinch from the harsh tone. He was certain that his cheeks were by now a very lovely rosy shade but he still managed to look indignant as he replied: "I'm certain you heard me just fine."

"I can't believe you!" Ayami exclaimed, her face reddening in anger as she started to rave, despite Keith's presence in the room as well. "I've stated clearly many times that you aren't going to be dating anyone anytime soon!" Katsuya really wished that Keith was somewhere else and not witnessing his humiliation when Ayami showed no signs of being finished. "I guess being around older girls did not have the effect I was aiming for. Instead of being more responsible you're turning into a some kind of a hooligan."

"Hooligan?" Katsuya repeated incredulously. "Where did that come from? I simply want to go on one single date. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Yes!" Ayami hollered angrily. "I'm not allowing you to go out with some guy you just met. Who knows what he might do to you." The woman sniffed in a manner that sounded more like a huff. "Besides, you're way too young to think boys or romantic relationships."

"But 'kaasan!" Katsuya argued. "This isn't just any date with just 'some guy'. This is Kaiba Seto. I couldn't just refuse him." Katsuya was about to say more but his noble tirade was cut off when his mother suddenly spoke in an awed voice: "Kaiba Seto? The industrial heir Kaiba Seto?" At Katsuya's startled nod the woman released a loud squeal of delight. "That's wonderful Shizuka!" The woman's eyes began to shine, a clear sign that she was getting way ahead of herself. "Just think if he takes a liking to you! It'll be a social leap for you!"

Deciding to take advantage of a clear opening Katsuya spoke in his best innocent girl voice as he questioned: "So you'll let me go? And help me get ready?" The wigged blond made a stunning imitation of regret as he added: "You'll have to cancel your date with Keith then, though."

Ayami clearly noticed nothing fishy about the act as she merely replied: "You come first, Shizuka."

"Hey!" Keith exclaimed, the first time he had spoken since walking inside after Ayami. The man had been invited inside while Ayami finished getting ready for the date they had that night, a fact of which Katsuya was not pleased about. The teen became even more irritated when the man complained: "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You said you wanted to marry me", Ayami said in a rather cold voice and Katsuya was mentally cheering his mother on to tell the sad excuse of a man where things stood. "That means you'll have to start considering Shizuka's needs as well, since she is also a part of this family."

It was simply too perfect, Katsuya thought with glee. Keith seemed just like the kind of a guy who could be chased away by the mere mention of children, even if he would not have to have a part in actually raising them. The blond was disappointed once more, however, when the tall man simply snorted and muttered: "Whatever."

When Ayami turned back to Katsuya and knelt down to straighten his clothes, the boy looked over her shoulder at Keith and was extremely pleased to see that the nonchalant response had been a false one. The teen could not help himself then. When he saw the royally pissed off look on Keith's face he stuck his tongue out at the man, the gesture unseen by his mother who was currently checking the length of his skirt. He did not get to see the American's reaction, though, when his mother caught his attention by saying: "You're going back to change dear. You don't impress a man like Kaiba by dressing in barely nothing."

Katsuya bit back a retort about how he had seen Ayami wear even shorter skirts. But the room did not stay quiet, when Keith saw it fit to snort before questioning: "Man?" The man snorted even louder before claiming obnoxiously: "That Kaiba Seto looks more like a girl than even something that might become a man one day. Trust me when I say that the girl's better off without someone like him." Despite the man's confident words he grew very quiet very fast when he saw the heated glare that was mirrored by both Katsuya and Ayami, right before both Jounouchis spoke in a chilling tone and in perfect synch: "Who asked you?"

&&&&&&&

"'Niisama?" Kaiba Seto quickly glanced to his room's doorway when he heard his younger brother's voice. His lips turned into a fond smile as he questioned: "What can I help you with, Mokuba?"

"Mother said that she want to introduce you to someone", Mokuba spoke with a tone of distaste. "It's another one of those girls whose mother is a close friend of hers." The raven-haired boy gagged then. "This one smells even worse than the previous one."

"I see", Seto spoke with an amused chuckle. "Thanks for the heads up." The brunet straightened his jacket before turning completely to his sibling and speaking sternly: "And how many times have I told you not to call that woman 'mother' in my presence? You know I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry, 'niisama", Mokuba replied timidly. "It's just that both she and dad want it. They've been pressing the issue little by little ever since they married. I always have to call Mizuko mother to her face and now it has stuck."

"I know it's difficult for you, Mokuba", Seto spoke fondly as he walked over to his little brother. "But I'm not about to make it easy for her either. She can't simply waltz in and expect to get our mother's place without having too fight for it." The taller Kaiba heir ruffled the darker hair of the shorter one. "Our mother might be dead but she lives on in both of us." Seto winked at his brother playfully. "Since she's not around we will have to make sure that no one undeserving becomes the mistress of this mansion."

"And how do you determine a 'deserving' person, 'niisama?" Mokuba questioned curiously. Seto straightened himself before answering: "Someone who doesn't spend all her free time trying to get her friends into a high position by marrying their daughters to her new son." The brunet started to make it towards the door. "I'm going out. I'll use the servants' exit so that Mizuko won't notice anything."

"Where in the world are you going, 'niisama?" Mokuba questioned with a frown. "You've been so** happy** the whole day."

"I'm going on a date", Seto replied with a smile adorning his face. He chuckled slightly when he saw the incredulous look on Mokuba's face before the raven-haired youth said: "You hate going on dates. Why the sudden change?"

Seto waved his finger in a secretive manner as he said: "This one's special."

"How is it special?" Mokuba asked, clearly not about to let the subject drop or give up before he got his answer. Seto plucked a blue rose from the vase right next to his door, deciding that he would not have time to drop by a flower shop to buy anything, before turning back to answer Mokuba: "It's special because it's with the person I have loved ever since our eyes met for the first time." Ignoring the absolutely dumbfounded expression on his brother's face Seto walked out of his room. He would have to hurry. It would not do for the Kaiba Seto to be late for his date.

&&&&&&&

"Finally!" Shizuka exclaimed as she fell backwards to lie down on the grass ground. "Finally the weekend is here!" She looked up at the darkening sky and smiled. "Tomorrow I won't have to get up early or run around serving impolite and ungrateful clients."

There was low, rumbling laughter from above her before another body dropped on the ground right next to her. Shizuka glanced over to Honda's amused face right as the brunet spoke: "You would never make it in this industry." He flashed Shizuka a bright grin and winked at the girl. "It's good to know for future references, don't you think?"

Shizuka also giggled at that before admitting: "Yeah. I'm never going to make a career as a salesperson, that's for sure."

"You just dislike people", Honda said playfully. "Maybe you should become a hermit and move to the mountains."

"Girls can't be hermits", Shizuka laughed as she climbed up a bit to rest her lower arms on Honda's chest as she peered down at the boy's face. "It doesn't look convincing without the beard." When Honda started laughing again Shizuka suddenly spoke the words that had been meant only for her to think about: "Besides, I wouldn't want to be away from you."

Suddenly Honda's laughter ceased as he stared up into Shizuka's equally startled eyes. Shizuka was sure her face was so red that it was aflame when she continued in a small whisper: "I've always been afraid of crowds but thinking about you gives me even more courage than thinking about my brother." A soft, dusty blush had started to form on Honda's tan cheeks and Shizuka finished, desperately wanting to get it all out now that she finally had the courage to speak: "I think that true courage is nothing but an emotion disguised as another one."

It was completely silent for a long while after that, when Honda finally licked his lips, his deep red tongue flashing out only briefly, and then spoke: "Then… What is the emotion?" Deep brown stared right into brownish green for a brief moment, even though it felt like an eternity to the two people lying in grass. All Shizuka's previous thoughts disappeared into those eyes that were so much darker than her brother's but still had the same kind of a kindness in them. Honda had a rough appearance but was actually very gentle inside.

"What were we talking about?" Shizuka asked suddenly, her voice dreamy and her expression almost vacant. Honda also looked confused as he spoke: "Something about courage… You said it's not really courage at all."

"Right…" Shizuka mumbled, nodding her head slowly. "That's what it was…" She leaned down, resting her forehead against Honda's own. "What about it?"

"What is the courage?" Honda whispered quietly. It took Shizuka a long while to answer that question and when she did she barely registered it herself anymore.

"It's…love…" the girl muttered before leaning down so that her lips were almost touching Honda's own. "Kiss me?"

The boy's answer was not a verbal one when he lifted a hand and buried it in Shizuka's cut locks. Then he pulled the girl's head down the remaining inches and pressed their lips together. Shizuka immediately allowed Honda to lead the kiss, making note of every brush of a tongue across her lips, as she merely enjoyed the brunet's skills and allowed herself to learn from them. When the two pulled apart, both of them having slightly uneven breathing, she merely whispered a quiet: "More", and pressed their mouths together once more.

Shizuka was not entirely certain how it had happened but at some point Honda had shifted both of their positions and rolled over so that his body was covering Shizuka's own. As threatening as this position should have felt to the girl, there was something so natural about it that Shizuka found herself not minding at all.

It was when Honda suddenly pulled away that Shizuka started to mind. The girl quickly sat up to see Honda sitting on his legs with his face burning red from embarrassment and eyes locked on his knees.

"Why did you stop?" Shizuka questioned. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this, Shizuka", Honda spoke quietly, finally meeting the girl's gaze again. "I promised Jou I wouldn't touch you."

"But I want you to touch me!" Shizuka argued heatedly. There was a strange, new sensation in her lower stomach that was making her feel both excited and extremely angry at the same time. She glanced down with an angry huff and her eyes went to Honda's lap. And that was when she realized it.

"Oh", Shizuka let out as her face turned a bright red shade. "You…" The girl could not find it in herself to finish that sentence. Then she suddenly frowned. For some reason she was feeling very happy that Honda's body reacted to strongly to her own. She smiled at the brunet and spoke out: "Cool."

"Excuse me?" Honda exclaimed in a startled manner but Shizuka only giggled. Then the girl's face turned serious as she said shyly: "I'm not ready for this quite yet, but… I will be, and I want to know if you'll wait until that time."

For a moment Honda's face was unreadable. Then, slowly, his lips turned into a smile. His tone and face were both sincere when he replied: "If you truly are willing to make such a promise to me, Shizuka-chan, I'll wait for you until the end of time itself."

"No worries there", Shizuka said with a small laugh. "I was actually thinking more along the lines a couple of years or something." The girl knew that it was a lot to ask for, since Honda was a teenage boy, but she could never as much as think about giving herself away before being at least in high school. It was a sort of a goal in life for her. Hopefully Honda would understand that.

"That is only to be expected", Honda spoke out then, giving Shizuka a radiant smile. "If you weren't like that then you wouldn't be the person I know you as."

"Thank you", Shizuka said gently, very touched by the older boy's words. "I was actually thinking that if anyone was going to understand me and my reasoning, it would be you."

"It's a pleasure to be of service, Shizuka-chan", Honda said with a nod. "As long as you don't expect me to make any sense out of cosmetics, that is." A single giggle escaped Shizuka at that comment, making a nice closure for the night in the girl's personal opinion.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: A special chapter with a special Seto POV. Don't get too used to it, though, since there probably won't be another one. This chapter is even a bit longer than what is my norm. It's not longer by much but I figured that a bit longer chapter is good with all the shorter chapters I've written.


	10. Premier

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 10**

**Premier**

When the clock neared the time Seto had said he would come to pick Katsuya up, the blond in question grew more and more anxious. Katsuya did not have much experience with dating, being a well-known troublemaker back at school. It was really hard to even grasp the fact that he was going out with Kaiba Seto of all people, which made everything seem a lot worse. The blond had no idea how he was supposed to act and the situation would have been the same even if Katsuya did not have to pretend to be a girl. Knowing Kaiba, he would probably try to impress Katsuya, well, Shizuka, as the brunet thought him to be, by taking him to a fancy restaurant where all the food had so strange names that they could not be written with kanji.

Just when Katsuya was about to jump out of his seat and call the whole thing off, a hand grasped his own gently. The blond lifted his gaze to his mother's smiling face and was struck speechless. His mother had never looked at him with such pride and it made his throat feel tight when he realized that the look was not directed at Katsuya, but Shizuka.

'I really shouldn't have agreed to this…' Katsuya thought to himself as he smiled back at Ayami. 'I'm only getting myself hurt. That's all I'm going to get out of this; a broken heart…'

The doorbell finally rang, causing Katsuya to shiver as his mother got up from the couch and went to open the door. At that moment Katsuya was very glad that Keith had left after figuring out that his presence was not desired in the household that night. In Katsuya's opinion Keith was never welcome, but he did not really have a say in the matter. He was still happy that the man was not present at the moment, since he really did not need the embarrassment that Seto meeting Keith would surely cause.

Katsuya immediately stood up from his seat when he heard footsteps approach the living room doorway. He subconsciously straightened his green knee-length dress in order to get any possible wrinkles out. He hurriedly brushed a few strawberry-colored locks away from his face, just a moment before Seto walked in.

A deep red blush spread on Katsuya's cheeks at the way Seto was eying him. His legs especially seemed to be interesting to the brunet. Not one to miss an opportunity Katsuya took this chance to take in Seto's appearance as well.

The brunet was dressed in a semi-formal blue jacket with pants that were a matching shade. He was also wearing a white button-down shirt underneath the jacket and Katsuya realized with gratitude that Seto had not put on a tie. That meant that Seto was not taking him into an opera or to any other place where Katsuya would make a complete fool out of himself.

"You look stunning", Seto commented as he lifted his hand up, offering Katsuya a blue rose. The blond's face heated even further at the gesture but he accepted the gift nonetheless, thanking the brunet softly for both the flower and the compliment.

The two teens had not noticed that they were alone in the room, until Ayami came back with Katsuya's coat. It was a darker shade of green than the teen's sleeveless, high-collared dress. Katsuya accepted the garment gratefully, since it would keep his broader shoulders hidden. Fortunately neither his mother nor Seto had noticed anything odd with "Shizuka's" strangely masculine appearance.

"Shall we go then?" Seto questioned from Katsuya, his tone and posture the epitome of politeness. Katsuya's by now calmed face reddened once again and the blond could do nothing more but nod mutely.

"I'll put this in water, Shizuka-chan", Ayumi said helpfully when she took the blue rose from Katsuya's grasp. The boy found himself to be reluctant to give the item up but released his hold on it anyway. Then he walked out of the house side by side with Seto, his hand resting in the crook of the brunet's arm.

"I wasn't joking back there", Seto spoke gently when the door to the house had closed behind them. "You look absolutely breathtaking." The brunet opened the door the backseat of a long, red car. Katsuya was actually feeling better now that he knew they were not going to be driven around in a limousine, even if the car looked extremely expensive.

"Thank you", Katsuya spoke to the brunet before climbing into the car. He waited until Seto had walked around the car and sat next to him before continuing: "You…look good too." After that Katsuya kept his gaze firmly locked on his own lap to avoid looking into Seto's eyes. There seemed to be something strange about them that night; the moment he looked into them he could not look away anymore.

The car started to move and Katsuya figured that the whole evening had already been planned out by the brunet, even down to the small detail of having his driver know exactly where they were going and in what order.

"So…" Katsuya started as he finally looked up at his date, busying his suddenly shaking hands by fixing his long ponytail. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

A smile came to Seto's face, like he was very proud of his plans and was sure that Katsuya would praise him for his genius when he found out about what he had prepared for them.

"First I thought we could go dancing, since it seems to be so easy for us", Seto started in a pleased tone of voice. "Then I thought we could eat something small while the driver takes us to another place." The brunet smirked slightly at Katsuya. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Sounds wonderful", Katsuya said to the taller boy, imitating what he had heard Shizuka say many times. Seto gave a nod and Katsuya found himself actually not minding the way Seto was taking the lead. It was almost as if they were on the dance floor again.

&&&&&&&

Just like when they had left for their date, Katsuya found it easier to give up control every single time he did it. It seemed to be almost natural to have Seto pull the strings regardless what they were doing. The place Seto had taken Katsuya to dance was a small dance club that held lessons every afternoon. It nighttime it was probably the only place in town where even young people could dance the classics, such as waltz, like Katsuya and Seto were doing at the very moment.

The way Seto lead Katsuya across the dance floor was gentle yet determined. Seto decided each turn the two would take quickly and efficiently and then guided Katsuya to just the right direction with gentle tugs and small pushes. The song played on, the melody guiding the rhythm of their bodies' movements as they danced across the floor, not even once crashing into any of the other dancing couples. Perhaps Katsuya could ask Seto how he managed to do that later.

When the soft tunes of the waltz faded away Seto brought their dance to a stop with a small whirl as he captured Katsuya firmly against him. The brown-eyed youth felt his head spin for some unknown reason as the subtle scent of Seto's cologne filled his senses. Katsuya only stared through half-lidded eyes as Seto brought their hands, sill joined from their dance, to his lips and brushed a soft kiss along Katsuya's forefinger. Instead of the flaming blush Katsuya would have usually given as a response to such an action the boy's cheeks gained a slightly pink shade as he leaned up to give a tiny peck on the bottom of Seto's sharp chin. Katsuya smiled with satisfaction when he managed to get a surprised blink out of Seto before the next song started playing. It was a fast beat that had Seto grabbing Katsuya's smaller body in a firm hold as he began to spin and dance the way through the floor. Katsuya allowed he brunet to lead.

&&&&&&&

"Well, this sure was unexpected", Katsuya commented when he and Seto entered the car again. The wigged blond was currently holding a small trophy in his lap, the sign of them winning first place in the dance competition. "I didn't even know there was a competition going on." When Seto stayed silent at that Katsuya gave the brunet a glare that lost all of its fire in the warm smile that broke through it only moments later. Laughing softly Katsuya plopped the trophy in Seto's lap as he accused: "But you did know, didn't you? You took me here for the sole reason of robbing those poor people their chance to win."

"Can you blame me?" Seto responded as he brushed his fingers against Katsuya's cheek. "I had to show your beauty off somewhere."

"That's a lie and you know I'm not buying it", Katsuya said, his smile still warm despite his words. "You simply couldn't resist the chance to competite."

"Alright, I confess", Seto said and lifted his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged. What's my punishment, oh Goddess of Justice?"

"Stop with the freaky speech", Katsuya snarled with no real venom as he pushed on Seto's shoulder. "And as for your punishment, you shall buy me triangle sandwiches for that 'something small to eat' that you mentioned earlier."

"Your wish is my command", Seto conceded as he grabbed Katsuya's hand, turned it around and planted a kiss on the pulse point. Even with his blush Katsuya still managed to sound miffed as he shot at the brunet: "I told you to stop talking like that."

&&&&&&&

Katsuya was happily eating his third sandwich when the car stopped. The boy took a glance out the window to see a small clearing around them and trees at its sides. He turned to his other side to give his date a questioning look.

"This is the surprise I promised you", Seto explained as he opened the car door on his side and climbed out. Katsuya was about to follow him from the other side when Seto beat him to it and opened the door from the outside. Katsuya was getting tired of Seto opening every single door for him like he was completely unable to take care of himself but swallowed his pride in favor of keeping his act going.

Allowing Seto to take a hold of his hand Katsuya followed the brunet out of car and into the shade of the trees. At first Katsuya had thought that Seto would take him to the edge of the cliff where the car was barked to see the city from above but now it was clear that Seto was thinking of something else when he came to a stop in a place where there was a spot of short grass surrounded by trees.

"Come", Seto ordered curtly as he pulled Katsuya to the area that could probably be called a small clearing in lack of a better word to describe the spot. Only when Seto let go of his hand did Katsuya notice the rolled up quilt Seto was holding under his arm. The brunet spread out the quilt on the grass with a few quick movements and then sat down on the fabric. He patted the spot next to him and Katsuya decided that he might as well trust the taller teen.

After Katsuya had sat down next to Seto, the brunet leaned back to lie down on the quilt. Katsuya followed his lead, like so many other times that night.

The sky spread out above the two teens. No clouds were in sight and the small stars could be seen clearly from the dark blue background. The romantic gesture brought a smile to Katsuya's lips and he rolled to his side to look at Seto, only to see that the brunet had been looking at him the entire time.

"I though we came here to enjoy the view?" Katsuya questioned playfully.

"We did", was Seto's simple answer, to which Katsuya shook his head slightly before asking: "Then why are you looking at me?"

"You're a much more enjoyable view", Seto replied, his lips forming into a yet another smile. Katsuya was quite certain that he had seen Seto smile more that night than he had during the whole time he had known the brunet.

"You really think so highly of me?" Katsuya questioned, never having anyone admit admiration so openly to him. Seto nodded his head once and then pushed himself up and leaned over Katsuya. The teen left under the other's stronger frame blushed before questioning: "What?"

"There is something I have really wanted to do…" Seto spoke in a thoughtful tone. He brushed some stray locks away from Katsuya's cheek. Katsuya saw no reason to stop the brunet when he clearly was not going to harm him. He could smell Seto's cologne again and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath through his nose. That was when he felt the lips that had landed over his own as Seto seized his lips into a hungry kiss.

It was incredible. Yes, that would be the exactly right word to describe what Katsuya was feeling while Seto kissed him with burning passion. It felt so right to be there inside the brunet's arms and to be kissed like that, like he was someone special. When Seto brushed his tongue across his lips Katsuya was more than willing to open his mouth and allow the brunet deeper access. This seemed like the only moment that had been real ever since Katsuya had started playing Shizuka's role. The dance lessons, the request for a date, even the date so far had felt like some really strange dream but this was so real and solid that Katsuya would have willingly become Shizuka to keep that feeling.

That last thought had Katsuya freezing as his eyes widened. This was Kaiba Seto, kissing his sister, his thirteen-year-old sister who had never dated anyone before in her life. And that was Kaiba Seto's hand sneaking up his thigh underneath his dress.

Apparently catching onto his partner's sudden freezing Seto pulled back to look at Katsuya's face curiously.

"What's wrong?" the brunet asked and Katsuya stared at him incredulously. His brows furrowed as his eyes glared at the brunet deeply. Then he drew his hand back and landed an open-palmed slap on the other boy's left cheek.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed as he covered the reddening spot with his hand, looking surprised for a short moment before he is blue eyes turned icy as he glared right back at his date. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You're so lucky my older brother isn't here now!" Katsuya exclaimed heatedly as he shoved Kaiba off him and stood up with some small difficulty, turning his face away from Kaiba's own. He heard the brunet get up after him and registered the deep breath Kaiba took before saying: "You weren't resisting."

"That may be so but you did not show much responsibility either by initiating the kiss in the first place", Katsuya said with a huff. He backed away from the brunet and tugged his coat tighter around himself. He thought it was a good impression of a female who was suddenly feeling exposed, but it was also an effective method to hide the firm evidence of his gender that the kiss had managed to bring out.

"Look", Kaiba started then, his tone surprisingly calm. It was meant to sooth and Katsuya's chest ached from the knowledge that the tone would never be directed at him if he was himself at the moment. The wigged blond did not have any time to think about it any deeper than that when Kaiba was speaking again: "We both got a bit carried away. That is understandable. I promise you I will do nothing of the sorts again." Katsuya felt the brunet's warmth on his arm when Kaiba moved to stand by his side and grabbed one of the hands holding his coat together. "I apologise and hope that you will give me another chance."

There was no way Katsuya could have resisted. Seto's gestures and tone were both so gentle that Katsuya would have done anything for the brunet. Even play date with him once more. The shorter boy nodded his head and said: "I forgive you."

"We don't have practise next Thursday so how does Wednesday evening sound?" Seto immediately suggested. "I was actually planning on inviting you to see a movie, since it would probably be more comfortable for you."

"A regular date between teenagers you say?" Katsuya questioned as he finally looked Seto in the eye again. "I think I would like that."

"Perfect", Seto said in a clearly relieved tone of voice. Then he tugged on the hand he was holding and started leading the way back to the car. "Since the moment is already pretty much ruined, how about I take you back home now?"

"Sounds good", Katsuya conceded as he once again followed Seto's lead. "'Kaasan will be happy to see me back early. And that means some extra points for you." The brown-eyed boy winked at Seto as he said the last bit, earning a small chuckle from the taller teen. The date seemed to not have been such a fiasco after all; despite the way it had almost fallen apart at the end.

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Editing

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 11**

**Editing**

"I don't understand it", Shizuka mumbled as she eyed the cell phone in her hand. There was an uncharacteristic frown on her face, a clear sign that she thought something was wrong.

"What don't you understand?" Hiroto questioned from his position opposite of the girl. The two were currently eating breakfast in a fast food restaurant; something Shizuka had described as a 'forbidden delight' much to Hiroto's amusement.

"'Niichan isn't answering", the girl responded in a worried tone. "His cell phone isn't even on. I wonder if something's happened to him."

"I'm sure Jou's fine", Hiroto said with a voice full of confidence. "He can take care of himself but he's a bit of a clutch sometimes." Hiroto ate another one of his fries before he finished: "He has probably forgotten to recharge it and now it has turned off on him."

"I sure hope you're right", Shizuka muttered. "I'd absolutely hate it if something happened to 'Niichan."

"If it'll make you feel better, you can call him as soon as you get home", Hiroto offered helpfully. "I think we both should try and catch some sleep since we were up late last night."

"You're right, Hiroto", Shizuka said with a nod of her head. "I'm going to head home right now and call that brother of mine."

&&&&&&&

"'Kaasan, I'm home!" Katsuya called when he opened the door to the house. The sound of shuffling feet followed immediately and Ayami appeared in the kitchen doorway. Katsuya hung up his coat right on time to have his mother crowd him. It was quite the feat, considering his mother was only one person.

"How did it go, Shizuka-chan?" the woman questioned eagerly. "Does Kaiba-san like you?"

"I don't know", Katsuya replied with an embarrassed blush. "It's not like guys say things like that, mom. Least of all on their first date."

"Of course he wouldn't openly say it", Ayami said and waved her hand dismissively. "What I meant is that does he want to see you outside of class again. Did he suggest another date?"

"Actually", Katsuya started, scratching the back of his head. "He did ask me to go out with him on Wednesday evening, since there are no lessons on Thursday."

"Perfect", Ayami cheered and clapped her hands together. The woman planted a kiss on the teen's forehead and then danced off. Katsuya glared after her, really hoping that his mother had reacted in a different way. This time he was not disappointed because he was not Shizuka but he was angry that Ayami would treat Shizuka that way. She had not been interested at all if he's had a good time or not. No, the only thing she cared about was if her 'daughter' could assure her rising in the social circles.

"For the first time during this charade I'm glad I'm not really Shizuka", Katsuya muttered to himself. "When me and Shizu finally reveal our scam she will realize that she doesn't have any connection to the Kaiba family after all. That'll show her…" The wigged blond started to make his way to the stairs, stopped by his mother's voice.

"Would you like something to eat, Shizuka-chan?" Ayami questioned. Apparently the woman did care a little bit about her daughter after all.

"No thanks, 'kaasan", Katsuya answered. "We ate some sandwiches with Seto-kun. It couldn't have been more than an hour ago." And in addition to that Katsuya did not feel like spending any more time with his, oh so loving mother that night. The boy resisted the urge to stomp his feet as he walked up the stairs and entered Shizuka's room. He closed the door quietly behind himself but took great pleasure in locking the door with flourish.

Katsuya walked across the room and his eyes went to the desk. His cell phone was lying on the surface and Katsuya realized with some regret that he had forgotten the item completely ever since he had woken up nervous that morning. He picked the phone up to check if someone had called him while he had not been available only to notice that the screen was completely blank.

"Oh man", the boy whined when he realized that the battery had died. He quickly plugged the phone to the wall to recharge it and then toppled down on top of the bed. He turned his eyes on the table once more and his gaze locked on the vase that had been placed on the table while he had been on his date. The vase was a soft blue one, a good color to compliment the single blue rose that had been put in the vase. Katsuya watched the flower for a long while, not thinking about anything at all. Soon enough the blond fell into a deep sleep without doing as much as changing his clothes.

_Katsuya was in a dress. Even though this had become a common occurrence during the summer there was still something off. For example the fact that Katsuya's wig, along with the rest of his disguise, was missing. It was Katsuya himself, as a clear male, dressed in the same jade green dress he had been wearing at dance practice earlier that week._

_A pair of arms appeared around Katuya's waist without any warning and Katsuya jumped away in surprise. His eyes met with Seto's laughing face as the brunet reached out to embrace the blond again. Katsuya saw his own arms lift without any command from himself and he allowed Seto to close him within his arms._

_Leaning his head against Seto's shoulder Katsuya enjoyed the feeling of being held in such a caring manner. Their bodies swayed slowly back and forth as they danced into a mute melody. Everything was calm and serene._

_Right as Katsuya was lulled into a calm state of mind he was shoved on the floor roughly. Confused by the sudden harsh treatment he lifted his head to glare at Seto._

_Only it was not Seto who met his gaze. In place of Seto's laughing, deep blue eyes there was a pair of hazy blue eyes that held a frosty gaze. The typical smirk was gone, replaced by a sneer and a tongue that licked a pair of thin lips hungrily. There was no sign of Seto's handsome features when Katsuya's eyes met a face he loathed to see. The figure was tall, but a lot more intimidating than the one that had been in its place before and Katsuya instinctively crawled away from the threat. He did not get far, however, when a large hand grabbed his ankle roughly and pulled him back._

_Unable to move a single muscle in his body Katsuya stared in horror as violent hands began to tear on the fabric of his dress. He shivered from fear, trying to fight back when his wrist was grabbed into a hold that was too strong to break. Katsuya shook his head in denial. This could not be happening. He did not want this._

_As if able to hear his thoughts his tormentor laughed before pulling him close. The other person's lips were almost touching the blond's own, threatening Katsuya with a kiss he did not desire in any shape or form._

"_What's wrong, Katsuya?" Keith's voice whispered huskily, taunting him. "I thought you liked it when your partner was a big and strong man?"_

Katsuya darted up in his bed, panting heavily as cold sweat ran down the side of his face and neck. He hurriedly glanced around the room, unable to recognize his surroundings in his disoriented state. But when there was no sign of a blond American out to molest him Katsuya finally relaxed enough to recognize the place was he was in as Shizuka's bedroom.

With a heavy sigh of relief Katsuya fell back on the mattress, enjoying the feeling of simply being safe. He was not sure if he would be able to stay in a room alone with Keith after that dream, but then again, the dream might have seemed so frightening only because it was fresh. There was a very good chance of the fear fading away once morning came.

Suddenly the cell phone started to ring, bringing Katsuya snapping back into reality. The boy was in such a hurry to answer the phone that as he reached over the edge of the bed to grab the phone on the floor he accidentally fell over and tumbled to the hard surface.

Releasing a few soft curses Katsuya grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear, the short recharge wire allowing it only barely.

"Hello", Katsuya answered in a slightly muffled tone of voice. There was a relieved sigh from the other end, the only warning Katsuya got before the voice of his little sister started to scream right into his ear: "It's about time you answered! I haven't been able to contact you the whole day! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

The loud volume forced Katsuya to bring the phone further away from his ear and he could still hear clearly his sister's words as she continued: "Hiroto said that you could take care of yourself but a person who can take care of himself doesn't forget his cell phone for an entire day!"

"Wait a minute!" Katsuya exclaimed, cutting his sister off as he brought the phone to his ear again. "Did you just say 'Hiroto'? How long have you been on first name basis with him?" The boy frowned in deep distaste. "You dare to lecture me about a cell phone when you're doing who knows what behind my back?"

"We haven't done anything!" Shizuka defended fiercely. "Nothing has happened!"

"Of course something has happened!" Katsuya insisted. "Otherwise you wouldn't start calling Honda by first name within a single week when you have been referring to him by his surname for years." Tired of the dishevelled wig that kept tickling his chin Katsuya pulled the disguise off as he finished: "I'm not stupid, Shizuka."

"Exactly", Shizuka said then, her voice gaining a worried tone. "You aren't so stupid as to forget your cell phone." Katsuya thought he could hear tears in the sweet voice "What's going on?"

The boy released a sigh, unable to stay mad at his sister when she got so emotional. Running his hand through his own hair for a change Katsuya hesitated briefly before answering: "I had a date today and it kept me effectively distracted."

Only silence answered Katsuya after that confession. The blond was just about to ask his sister if she was all right when the girl spoke in a clearly miffed tone: "So, **now** 'kaasan allows me to go out on dates when it's not me anymore. Figures."

"It was not just any date, Shizuka", Katsuya hurried to say in order to assure that his sister would not go and do anything stupid. Like going on a date with some guy while she still looked like him. "Kaiba Seto goes to the same dance class and asked me to go out with him. Mom thought it was a great idea only because the Kaiba family is so famous. If it had been anyone else it would have never happened."

"Wait a minute!" Shizuka exclaimed, getting a strange tone in her voice. "You went out with Kaiba Seto? The same guy you're always saying acts more like a machine than a real human being?" There was a brief pause before the girl pretty much shrieked: "What changed?"

"Nothing has changed", Katsuya assured his younger sibling. "I still hate the guy guts, but no girl refuses a date with the 'wonderful Kaiba-kun'." The last bit was said with a feminine squeal, a perfect imitation of the girls back at school. "I would have been revealed to be a guy the moment I did something as unthinkable as that."

"If you say so, 'niichan", Shizuka conceded, not about to start suspecting the possibility of her dear brother lying to her about anything at all. Even if it was something as embarrassing as boyfriends and crushes.

"Okay then. I gave you a truth, now it's your turn to do the same", Katsuya said with a wide smirk. His sister was not going to wiggle her way out of this one, no matter how teary her voice sounded or what tactics she used to try to distract the blond. Feeling confident in his abilities to interrogate the truth out of his sister Katsuya specified his words: "I've told you what I've been up to so now you will have to tell me what you've been doing since the last check-up we had."

"I didn't know we were exchanging secrets!" Shizuka tried desperately but Katsuya was not going to give in. With no regret in his voice he apologised: "Sorry, Shizu, but it's only fair."

A sigh reached Katsuya's ear and the blond smiled in victory, waving his legs back and forth slowly. Finally Shizuka spoke in a quiet tone of voice: "Me and Hiroto were hanging around in the park when something happened. I can't remember it all clearly anymore but I know we ended up kissing."

Katsuya felt rage boil in his stomach at the news of his best friend betraying his trust when Shizuka continued hurriedly, like she was sensing her brother's looming wrath: "I was the one to start it and Hiroto put a stop to it. He promised to wait until I was ready, 'niichan. I feel like I can trust him. I want to be with him one day."

Shizuka's tone was completely serious and there was dedication in her words and voice. Katsuya smiled to himself softly and a bit sadly. It seemed like his baby sister was growing up. Apparently many things had been fated to change that summer, especially Katsuya's views on some of the people he thought he knew. First there had been Seto and now his sister.

"Katsuya?" Shizuka's voice questioned timidly. "Are you alright? You aren't mad at me are you? Don't hurt Hiroto, 'niichan. He's your best friend, remember?"

"I understand, Shizuka", Katsuya spoke finally in a hurried tone as he snapped out of his daze. "And I'm not mad at all, so there's no need to worry." A playful grin came over Katsuya's face, even though Shizuka could not see it as he finished with humour evident in his voice: "Honda will live another day."

A bright, bubbly laughter responded to Katsuya's statement and the blond decided that things could have ended up worse. At least now Katsuya did not have to worry about Shizuka so much even when they were cities apart, since he knew for a fact that Shizuka was not going to be tricked by some shady guy's charms. All it had taken was for Shizuka to get a boyfriend for whom she could save herself. And the best thing about said boyfriend was that he had already gone through Katsuya's main briefing when it came to being around his sister. That meant that Katsuya would not have to spend as many hours on scaring the guy nice as he usually would. And in addition to that, if Shizuka ever got hurt, he knew exactly where the bloke lived.

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Review

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 12**

**Review**

Katsuya really did not know who had spread the news. Even so, come Monday morning everyone had somehow managed to find out that 'Jounouchi Shizuka' had gone out on a date with the elusive Kaiba Seto. If Katsuya had thought that the glares the girls had been giving him before were murderous, then these ones were knives to the back when he was asleep.

"Is something the matter?" Seto's voice questioned, bringing Katsuya's eyes to meet with blue ones. Katsuya was suddenly reminded of his dream and clutched onto the front of Seto's shirt as his breathing grew frantic. It was so hard to get enough air for some reason. He had never felt like this before, he had never experienced such fear. It was fear of another human being, not the darkness or silly superstitions. And to make matters worse, the previous day he had actually seen Keith look at him the same way he always did in his dreams: with hunger that could not be satisfied. Last night the dream had been worse because of that. Things had gone a lot further and it had held a lot of detail. Before that the dream had been just a repeat of the first one but that new dream, along with Keith's gaze, had put Katsuya in such a state of unease that he had put pants on that day, even though Shizuka never wore such long and baggy pants.

"Shizuka?" Seto called, grabbing Katsuya's shoulders. The blond jumped and is wide eyes focused on Seto's face again. The brunet actually looked worried and Katsuya briefly noted that he had started shaking.

"It's nothing", Katsuya spoke quickly. It was too quickly and he knew it, but could not do anything about it. "I had a pretty bad dream last night. Every night during the whole weekend, actually. It's nothing. It'll pass once I wake up properly."

"Alright", Seto said. "If you say so." He brushed his fingers against Katsuya's cheek and at that instant all of the boy's fears faded away. "We're still going out this Wednesday, right?"

"Of course", Katsuya replied and grabbed the hand caressing his cheek. He stretched the hands out into the dance position and gave his partner a wide smile, a sign that he was fine now. Seto actually smiled back before taking his other hand off Katsuya's shoulder and wrapping it around the shorter teen's waist. Katsuya raised his free hand to rest it against Seto's shoulder. When Katsuya thought the music would start playing, the teacher's shrilly voice rang through the ballroom.

"I think everyone has gotten the hang of the basics of waltz by now so we will now be learning a new dance every lesson", the bossy woman hollered across the room. "Also, from this lesson forward you will all be free to chose your partners yourselves." The teacher's hawk-like gaze met Katsuya's own dead-on. "I think this will be a true blessing to you, Jounouchi Shizuka-kun."

"Hooray…" Katsuya mumbled with clear sarcasm. He barely had enough time to notice the amused expression on Seto's face a moment before a blond-haired girl stepped in and grabbed the brunet's arm. Katsuya recognized her as the same one he had criticised on the very first lesson.

"You'll dance with me, won't you Seto-kun?" the girl cooed and fluttered her eyelids at the tall boy. Seto rolled his eyes before focusing his gaze on Katsuya's face. He did not glance once away from the wigged blond even as he spoke to the girl clinging to him: "I really don't care which of you annoying little leeches tries to gain my attention. None of you will be calling me by first name."

Katsuya simply had to smile at Seto, getting the message. None of these girls interested the brunet. He only had eyes for Katsuya, Shizuka.

The blonde girl looked absolutely devastated before shooting a venomous look at Katsuya. The boy wanted to give the witch a smirk in response but was pulled away from the new pair by his arm. Angry for being both interrupted and manhandled he turned around to glare at the person who had the guts to touch him so possessively.

Angered brown clashed with cheerful emerald and Katsuya immediately recognized the infuriatingly sugary smile of one Otogi Ryuuji.

"I see your partner dumped you for another without a moment's hesitation", Otogi spoke in a confident tone of voice. "How rude, and positively cruel." Otogi lifted Katsuya's hand and the blond barely managed to recover from shock fast enough to pull his hand back right before the raven-haired teen's lips touched his skin. Otogi did not seem to be bothered by the clear rejection and continued smoothly, like noting had gone wrong: "Let me be the one to soothe your pain, my beautiful flower."

Katsuya briefly noticed a brunette girl glaring at Otogi's back with teary eyes and immediately realized that the jerk trying to swoon him had done the exact same thing to his partner that he accused Seto of doing. Katsuya sneered at the green-eyed boy as he snarled: "Seto did not dump me, and I'm no flower." He squeezed his hands into tight fists. "Call me something so frail and disrespectful again and you'll see how beauty can be only skin-deep."

Otogi looked to be at a loss for a moment, clearly not used to being rejected deadpan. But Katsuya could not find it within himself to feel sorry for the raven-haired teen. The way he had been looking at him when their eyes first met was way too similar to the way Keith looked at him.

"Well", Otogi mumbled with a small cough. "This sure is awkward."

Katsuya agreed with the statement wholeheartedly, but decided that he might as well get this thing over and done with. The least he could do for denting the other boy's pride like that was to at least give him a dance. He knew what it was like to have your confidence trampled on like that.

"I guess", the wigged blond conceded. He offered the raven-haired teen a brief smile as he offered: "That doesn't mean that I will refuse you the chance to dance with me, since you went through such trouble for it. And as I have already said, I don't really care who I dance with as long as I will still have my feet intact afterwards." Even though the statement was not exactly true anymore, since Katsuya cared enough to prefer dancing with Seto to everyone else but that was not something the boy was ready to go spreading around while surrounded by murderous Seto-fan girls.

&&&&&&&

It was really bothersome to bandage her chest up every single morning, not to mention difficult. Still, it was necessary to keep the act up so Shizuka went along with it. It would not do for Katsuya to grow a pair of breasts overnight, now would it?

"I swear, Katsuya", Shizuka heard her father lecture as soon as she was out of her room. "You take so much more time to get ready to head out than before, yet you look as scruffy as ever." The man ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, the same color Shizuka's own locks were at the moment. "The least you could do is run a comb through your hair if you're going to take over half an hour to dress yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind, 'tousan", Shizuka replied as she tucked her shirt into her pants. It would not be looked kindly upon if hshe showed up at work with her clothes askew; the employer would not like it. And in addition to that she did not want a repeat of last Thursday when she had slept in and appeared at work as a mess. Mazaki had seen it as her duty to fix up her clothes, something that had lead to the most embarrassing moment of Shizuka's entire life so far. She thought with rising terror what Katsuya would do once he went back to school after the vacation and the class president started going mother hen on him. She was probably in for a very angry phone call after she got home from school herself.

"There you are, Jounouchi-kun", an amused female voice greeted as soon as Shizuka entered through the backdoor. "Your wife has been looking for you." The voice belonged to a young woman, Himitsu Miwako. She held her light brown hair in a tight bun behind her neck, in order to keep it out of the way while she worked. Shizuka had never seen her with her hair open so did not know how long it really was.

"Not funny", Shizuka huffed as she stomped past the now giggling woman. She was a regular worker who usually took care of instructing the summer workers. She enjoyed teasing the students and was likely to go on calling Mazaki Shizuka's, or rather, Katsuya's wife the whole time she worked here. Hopefully Katsuya would never find out, or she would be in double the trouble.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun", Miwako spoke in a tone of voice that was not the least bit apologetic. "You are just adorable when you're irritated." The woman released a short laugh. "You look almost like a little girl when you glare like that."

"Gee, thanks…" Shizuka muttered, making a mental note to watch out for that woman. The last thing she needed was someone at work finding out her secret. It would not only mean problems for Shizuka, but for Katsuya as well.

Fortunately Shizuka was spared from the woman by no other than Mazaki, who stormed into the back room, her eyes locking on Shizuka immediately.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "You're almost late and we're really busy here. We have a lot of customer's today, picking up some pastries to go. Apparently there has been an accident further down the street and all the drivers who are stuck are picking up a quick breakfast before going back to their cars."

"I'll be right there", Shizuka replied before opening a locker and throwing her jacket inside. Then she pulled out and apron and tied it around herself while she walked after Mazaki, who had already returned back to the store.

&&&&&&&

Katsuya had been hoping to get to talk with Seto after the lesson, but found himself effectively stopped by the combined efforts of the Kaiba Seto fan club and Otogi. The raven-haired man had attempted to strike up a conversation with Katsuya so many times that the girls trying to crowd Seto had had enough time to pretty much chase the brunet out. But the wigged blond decided that it was not such a horrible thing, since he was still going out with Seto in a few days.

"No, Otogi, I don't want to see your car", Katsuya said for what felt to be the hundredth time already. "No matter what special features you have installed I am not interested." Katsuya glared at Otogi's smiling face. "Just because I danced with you it doesn't mean I'm going to jump at the chance to spend more time with you." Seriously, had the black-haired boy learned nothing from the other teen's previous rant? "Why don't you ask one of the other girls? I think they would be thrilled to see your car and actually be disappointed if you really do have some special features installed that you want to lecture about."

"But I would so enjoy giving that lecture to you", Otogi spoke with a gleeful smile. "It's no fun if the girl is an easy catch."

"Well I'm not any kind of a catch", Katsuya snapped before turning away from the emerald-eyed nuisance. "See you around, Otogi." There was a call to wait from the other boy but Katsuya ignored it as he made his way out of the ballroom. His mother was probably already waiting for him in her car, ready to drive him home before she went to drop some papers off at the office. The woman had it pretty easy with her bendable schedules.

Just like the boy had expected, her mother's car was waiting in the parking lot. Katsuya made his way to it with long strides that immediately slowed down when Katsuya saw the man sitting next to his mother. And the man was doing more than sitting. He was currently thrusting his tongue down his mother's throat, a sight Katsuya had never wanted to witness. It was 'icky' to see your parents kissing but it was simply **wrong** to see someone other than your father swapping saliva with your mother.

When Katsuya was next to the car he performed the extremely satisfying action of rapping his knuckles on the window behind Keith, grinning widely when he saw the man visibly jump as he pulled away from Ayami. Then Katsuya moved over to the back of the car and opened the door, climbing inside before slamming the door shut behind him.

"It took you longer than usual to get out, Shizuka", Ayami started to speak as she turned to her 'daughter'. She was clearly trying to act parental after having been caught making out with Keith. "Were you talking with Kaiba-kun again?"

The way Ayami used Seto's name did not pass Katsuya's attention and the boy snarled inwardly. On the outside he simply smiled liked his sister would and replied: "No I wasn't. I wanted to talk with him but he left before I could."

"Then were you chatting with some girls from your class then?" Ayami questioned and Katsuya decided that his mother would not like to hear that there was another boy after her sweet and innocent daughter. So he lied: "Yes 'kaasan. I got stuck talking with a couple of girls."

"Well I'm glad that you seem to be getting along with everyone", Ayami said with a smile, completely oblivious to the fact that almost every girl in the dance class hated 'Shizuka's' guts. Katsuya was spared from having to lie any more when Keith suddenly spoke out: "Okay, so the girl had a good time. Now that that's settled how about we get going?"

"Right right…" Ayami spoke in a slightly drained manner, like one usually would with an impatient person in their company. In Katsuya's opinion Keith should have gotten a snapped reply, along with an insult or two. The man was not impatient, we was downright rude. Even Katsuya could see the difference so how could his mother not see it?

&&&&&&&

"So, what did Jou tell you when you finally called him?" Hiroto asked when he and Shizuka were walking down a street. Shizuka had just finished at work and Hiroto had come to pick her up, an act that would have had the girl giving the brunet a kiss if Mazaki had not left at the same time with her. So Shizuka had been forced to cut down on her enthusiasm at seeing Hiroto after her busy weekend with helping his father clean out the closet. It had been a tedious job that had been supposed to be done half a year ago so it took the two the whole weekend.

Fortunately Mazaki lived on another part of the town so the girl had taken off into another direction some time ago, giving Shizuka and Hiroto a chance to talk about the girl's discussion with her older brother.

"He had been on a date", Shizuka said with a mischievous smile spreading on her lips. She grabbed Hiroto's arm and pulled the boy slightly closer in order to whisper to his ear: "And he had a date with Kaiba Seto of all possible people. Turns out Katsuya caught Kaiba's eye at dance practise."

There was some full-blown laughter from Hiroto and the brunet almost tripped over his own two feet. His face would have actually become very close acquaintances with the concrete of the street if Shizuka had not still had a hold of his arm, helping the brunet regain his balance before he fell over.

"That's probably the most ironic thing I've heard in years", Hiroto managed to say after his laughter had finally subsided. "I bet Jou was furious when he saw Kaiba first. Makes me wonder why he agreed to go on a date with him, though."

"He said he wanted to keep his act together so he could not possibly do the one thing no girl would do. And that's turn down Kaiba Seto", Shizuka replied. Hiroto released a snicker before speaking out his own theory on the matter: "More like he wanted to rob all the real girls of the chance to go out with Kaiba. He has always hated the way girls squeal over him all the time."

"That actually sounds like something 'niichan might do", Shizuka admitted and giggled. "He can be quite vengeful sometimes." It was not usual that Shizuka would admit to any possible faults her precious older brother might have but with Hiroto around the girl knew it to be safe, since the brunet was probably the one person who was near being as close to Katsuya as she was.

"I think 'vengeful' would be a bit of a strong word for it", Hiroto said with a wide playful grin. "I would think the word 'bitchy' is a closer description of Jou, excuse my bad language."

"Naturally", was Shizuka's automatic response. That was one thing Shizuka liked in her role as her brother. She got to hear all of the usual phrases Hiroto used with Katsuya, and it was a good opportunity to get to know all sides of the boy she had chosen as her future boyfriend.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Take Two

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 13**

**Take Two**

Katsuya did not get any chance to talk with Seto before their date. Every single day the brunet was crowded by his fan girls, who seemed to have made it into their holy duty to keep Katsuya as far away from Seto as possible. The fact that Otogi had joined their lines did not surprise Katsuya all that much, especially since the raven-haired boy seemed to have something to gain from it. He got to talk with 'Shizuka'. Katsuya's responses to Otogi's advances were always equally cold to his first one but still the other teen did not seem to be able to take a hint.

It was hard for Katsuya to watch all those girls, who he personally considered no-good hussies, hang all over his man but the blond made himself feel better by reminding himself that none of them had a date with the handsome brunet next Wednesday. And in addition to that Katsuya was not snapped at every single time he called Seto by his given name, unlike any girl who tried it.

Finding it extremely hard to sit still while he waited for Seto to appear, especially since Keith was eyeing him from the corner of the room, Katsuya shifted his feet from time to time. Ayami was probably standing by the kitchen window where she had a clear view to the driveway. It would be just like the woman to stand on lookout for Seto.

Katsuya had decided to be a bit bolder with his clothing that night. He was wearing a black and purple skirt that reached his knees along with a deep red, sleeveless turtleneck. He also had a long, knee-length coat that was currently lying folded on his lap.

Suddenly there was a squeal, followed by the sound of scurrying steps. Katsuya looked to the living room doorway to see his mother come out of the kitchen and turn towards the door. Then there was silence. Katsuya was certain that he was at least equally impatient with his mother to hear the doorbell ring, so when it finally did the blond jumped out of his seat and hurriedly pulled his coat on. He heard his mother open the door and give a cheerful greeting. Yep, that was Seto alright. Katsuya began closing the buttons of his coat, fully aware of Keith's eyes watching him.

"You seem to be in a horrible hurry to leave", Keith's hoarse tone commented. Katsuya found himself unable to give a verbal response so he merely nodded his head and kept his eyes firmly glued to the doorway. Finally Seto appeared in the doorway, holding a bouquet of pale pink roses. Even though they were not the blue color Katsuya had been hoping for the blond smiled just as brightly when he accepted the flowers.

"Thank you", Katsuya spoke with a gentle smile while he hugged the bouquet close gently. He glanced briefly over Seto's shoulder to see his mother beaming at him. "They're very beautiful", the blond continued for effect before handing the flowers over to his mother. "Will you put these in my room?"

"Of course, Shizuka-chan", Ayami cooed when she took the roses. She then turned to walk out of the living room, grabbing Keith's arm before walking out of the room. The tall man was dragged out with her but he kept looking back. Katsuya saw the man snarl when Seto reached out and grasped Katsuya's hands with his own. Satisfied, Katsuya turned his head to look at Seto again and Keith disappeared into the kitchen.

"You look tired", were Seto's first words to Katsuya after the two of them were left alone, making Katsuya very aware of how little sleep he had gotten the whole week, all because of the Keith-nightmares that had appeared. "Maybe we should do this another time, when you've rested."

"No", Katsuya hurried to insist. "I'm fine. I need to get out of this house, away from him." The last one was muttered under the teen's breath. Seto still caught the words and immediately understood. The hands holding his squeezed a bit tighter for a moment and Katsuya lowered his gaze to their united hands. His own looked so small and frail compared to Seto's own and the blond wondered, not for the first time that week, if he really was as invincible as he had always convinced himself to be.

Katsuya did not get a chance to dwell on the matter for long when Seto released one of his hands and then began leading him out of the house. Katsuya was more than happy to get away from the place and quickly called over his shoulder: "Bye, 'kaasan!"

"Good bye, Shizuka-chan!" Ayami cheered back and waved cheerfully. Keith was standing next to the woman, his eyes trailing Katsuya's revealed legs with open lust in his hazy blue eyes. Katsuya felt very naked in the short skirt he had picked for himself to wear and tugged his long coat a little lower with his free hand. Katsuya had decided for once to make use of his long and slim legs and show them off a bit but he had not counted on Keith inviting himself into the house that same day. Katsuya fought back the urge to flip the man off and turned to Seto to follow the brunet out of the door he had just opened. He briefly noticed that the dark blue eyes had been looking at Keith as well.

Deciding that the brunet was very unlikely to have noticed the way Keith had been ogling at him Katsuya forgot all about Seto's behaviour and focused on closing the door after the two of them. It was so simple to momentarily forget all about his problems, the blond thought to himself. All he had to do was leave the house where those problems resided. If only a final solution could be that easy to grasp. It would be so much easier to simply slam the door into his problems' faces for good.

"Who was that man?" Seto questioned when the two of them were walking away from the Jounouchi household. Katsuya snapped out of his ponderings and frowned at the thought of the person in question before he answered with deep distaste: "He's mom's new boyfriend, Howard Keith. He's nothing but a slimy pervert." Katsuya shivered and subconsciously moved closer to Seto, not really thinking anything of how natural the action felt. The brunet wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Katsuya was able to continue: "He's the reason I can't sleep at night. He keeps ogling at me and it gives me horrible nightmares." The wigged blond allowed the brunet to open the car door for him before climbing inside. He scooted over the length of the bench to allow Seto to enter through the same door. The brunet sat down next to the blond and put his arm back around Katsuya's shoulders. The blond's voice was barely above a whisper as he finished: "I've never been so scared of anyone during my entire life."

"This man must be some beast then", Seto concluded as the car took off. "He certainly looks to be enough of a brute. Do you want me to do something about him?"

Even though touched by the offer Katsuya released a bitter laugh before saying: "No one can do anything about him since he has done nothing wrong. There's no way to prove to anyone that he looks at me lewdly. And that's all he's done so far." Katsuya wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm just so scared that one day I will be left alone with him and he jumps me. He's too large for me to fight off."

"You shouldn't have to worry about being able to fight him off", Seto said sternly. The brunet leaned in closer and Katsuya could feel the other's breaths ghost over his cheek. "I'll do anything I can to keep you safe."

A frown of distaste came across Katsuya's face at the brunet's words. Sure, Seto probably thought he was being sweet, and he was, but still. Katsuya was no defenceless girl, even though he was frightened of the man his mother considered a good companion. Katsuya pursed his lips together before giving Seto a glare.

"Even with lines like that, you still won't be getting any", the teen grumbled. Seto's face gained an interesting red hue that Katsuya had not gotten to see very often. The brunet released a discreet cough before mumbling: "That's not what I was getting at."

"Sure it wasn't", Katsuya muttered with all the sarcasm he could muster. "Then what were you after?"

"I just wanted to make you feel better", Seto grunted. His blue eyes averted Katsuya's brown gaze as the pale cheeks reddened even more.

Slowly a smile spread on Katsuya's lips. Seto was really trying to be nice to him; it was not just an act. He felt his own cheeks heat up as he quickly lifted his head up and planted a quick peck on a burning cheek.

Surprised blue met embarrassed brown for a moment before the shorter teen uttered weakly: "You're really sweet. Thanks."

"Sweet?" Seto repeated incredulously before releasing a huff. "As long as you don't expect me to be that around the clock then fine."

"Have you already decided what movie we are going to go watch?" Katsuya questioned, deciding to change the topic of conversation before he got even more emotional. Seto shook his head in response as he replied: "I thought we should decide together since I made all the plans for our last date."

Katsuya grinned brightly at the brunet. Seto was really trying to be like a regular date tonight, something the shorter boy could never imagine the brunet doing. The taller teen had not attempted to be anything other than himself ever before, and Katsuya had thought there was no person who could make the stoic teen change his views.

"That's great", Katsuya said enthusiastically. He decided that if Seto was willing to try and make this date work out then Katsuya would do the same. He was not any more experienced with dating than the brunet but they had already gone on one successful date. Even though the previous date had had Seto deciding everything and the brunet had stuck to things he knew. There was still no point in panicking so much over it. It could not be much different from going to the movies with Honda. The only difference was that he and Honda were not interested in each other and had never danced together or kissed.

"You know, you don't have to do this for me", Katsuya spoke out loud, getting a curious look from his date. The blond could see that Seto was confused so he hurried to explain: "I mean that you don't have to try and be so courteous with me. I'm not going out with you because I'm expecting some kind of a dream date." Katsuya gave the brunet a stern look. "I'm going out with you because I had a lot of fun last time. You don't have to pretend to be the perfect boyfriend, you already are good enough for me."

"Thank you", Seto replied with a small smile, one that made his deep blue eyes shine in a manner that had Katsuya blushing instantly. The shorter teen quickly lowered his head and directed his attention on his knees, unable to come up with a suitable response. And so the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

&&&&&&&

"I can't see how a sweet girl like you could prefer action movies over romantic chick flics", Seto commented when the cashier in front of the two gave Seto the tickets to the movie the two had chosen. Katsuya had suggested they watch the new action film, much to Seto's surprise.

"That is sexist and you know it", Katsuya shot back with a wide grin. "A teenage girl can like action movies as much as a teenage boy."

"I suppose so", Seto conceded with a nod. "I'll go get us some snacks and drinks. You sit down on one of the benches on the side and wait." Then the brunet started walking towards the stand. Katsuya huffed briefly at being told what to do before calling after the brunet: "I want my own popcorn!" That way Seto had no way of noticing just how quickly Katsuya could consume a giant bowl of popcorn on his own. Seto waved his hand shortly, signalling to Katsuya that he had heard the wigged blond. Katsuya grinned to himself as he made his way to one of the benches stationed in the side of the front hall of the movie theatre. He sat down to wait until Seto came back with their snacks. It might take a while, with the line being as long as it was.

Suddenly Katsuya was grabbed by his arm and pulled out of his seat. His back met with a broad chest a moment before a hand came to cover his mouth. Katsuya struggled against the firm hold the hands had on him but could not get away. The person was larger than him, and stronger too, judging from the way he was able to half carry and half drag the wigged blond into a dimly lit hallway. It was the same hallway where the boy had went to look for a bathroom but only found one that was out of order. That meant there was very little chance of anyone running into the teen and his captor by chance.

"Hello, Shizuka-chan", a low male voice whispered into Katsuya's ear and the boy's eyes widened when he instantly recognized it. It was Keith! The man had actually managed to sneak up on Katsuya and nab him inside a fully populated movie theatre. That was not such a difficult feat to accomplish actually, since no one would expect a kidnapping to take place inside a lively theatre. But here was Katsuya, trapped in the grip of a perverted man who he knew for certain had no good intentions.

"I would stop fighting if I were you, little Shizuka", Keith growled into Katsuya's ear. "I will be forced to hurt you if you don't." The hand gripping his arm slipped away and mover over to his hip and Katsuya tried to pry the hand covering his mouth away with both of his hands, but he was not having much success. Katsuya yanked his body and tried to pull himself free but the hands on his body were strong and unrelenting.

That was when the hand gripping Katsuya's thigh let go for a short while, only to come back up to Katsuya's hands clawing at the appendage keeping him quiet. Katsuya had barely enough time to register that something had been wrapped around his wrists when Keith fastened the belt around his arms. Katsuya yelped but the sound was nothing but a mere whimper with one of Keith's hands still on his mouth. The other hand landed back on the boy's hip.

"Besides…" Keith mumbled as he licked Katsuya's neck. "I can make this very enjoyable to you. I am very skilled in this area I assure you, Shizuka-chan." The hand on Katsuya's hip went lower to caress the blond's bare thigh and Katsuya cursed the decision to wear a short skirt that day. The hand squeezed the thigh tightly, brining a frightened whimper out of the boy.

"I know all about your little secret, Shizuka-chan…" that same low voice said huskily as a hand slipped under Karsuya's skirt to grip his crotch. Katsuya's eyes widened in terror as a tongue licked the shell of his ear before that taunting voice added: "Or should I call you Katsuya-chan?"

At that Keith released his hold on the boy's lower regions and the teen's chest was pushed against a wall with Keith pressing against his body from behind.

"Now I would be a very good boy now, since I can make this very painful for you", Keith said as he lifted Katsuya's skirt from the back. "I must say, though. Not everyone has the figure to pull off dressing like this. And you have one of the nicest asses I've seen." The man then grabbed Katsuya's shoulder forcefully and pushed the boy to the floor, trapping the smaller body between his legs as he kneeled over Katsuya's body. The hands let go of Katsuya's body and the blond tried to crawl away but was unable to do so with Keith squeezing him between his thighs. Katsuya then opened his mouth to scream when he felt Keith lean over his back and block the sound by gagging the boy with his always-present bandanna, tying it to the back of the teen's head.

Usually Katsuya would have become violent with anyone invading his personal space but then again, everyone else had always been out to beat the blond into a bloody pulp. At this moment Katsuya's eyes were wide as his breathing hitched and tears began to burn his eyes. He was scared. He was so scared that he had forgotten everything he had learned about defending himself. The blond had never faced a man like Keith before, a man with such a twisted mind, and it frightened him immobile. He had been unable to react when he was still able to break away and now he had no way of escaping Keith's clutches.

Right when Katsuya felt Keith's hands creep up to pull down his panties, the weight of the man disappeared from his back. The boy's body immediately curled in a weak effort to defend himself as he glanced to the side to see Keith getting his head slammed repeatedly into the floor by no other then Kaiba Seto.

When Keith's body slipped from Seto's grasp motionless, the brunet whipped out his cell phone and immediately engaged into a conversation with someone. Katsuya was too disoriented to make out what the brunet was saying even as the teen in question walked closer to him and pulled him up on his knees while kneeling on the floor himself. Seto was still saying something into the phone in an angered tone of voice as he wrapped his free arm around Katsuya's shoulders and pulled the smaller teen against his body. Katsuya immediately leaned his head against Seto's chest and felt the threat of tears retreat in the safety the brunet provided.

Some minutes passed before there was some more movement from Seto as the boy put his cell phone away and turned his attention fully on Katsuya. The brunet immediately released his hold on Katsuya in order to remove the scarf from Katsuya's mouth before he unfastened the belt around his wrists. Katsuya noticed pale red marks on his skin from where the belt had chafed him. Seto also ran a finger down one of the marks and the shorter boy was already missing the other's arms around him.

"I made a quick call to my bodyguard", Seto spoke to Katsuya when the wigged blond was freed. "He acts as my driver whenever I go somewhere public so that no one really knows he's there. It's not like I'm some movie star that needs constant watching, right? Still, my father insists that I always have at least one bodyguard at hand at all times. This time it is very useful since he can take care of Keith for us." The brunet placed his hand against Katsuya's neck and allowed a worried expression appear on his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The bodyguard Seto had mentioned arrived to where they were and Katsuya turned his gaze back to Seto, not wanting to see any more of Keith, even if the man was unconscious and getting handcuffed. He really did not want Seto hovering over him like a worried mother hen, he may have been frightened out of his wits but he was still a proud teen boy. He forced a wide smile on his face, the same one he had always given Honda when he had been hurting, and spoke out: "Not counting my wrists there isn't a single scratch on me." He released a laugh that even he noticed was weak. "I guess I won't have to bother myself with dealing with Keith anymore. All ends well."

There was now a long, slim finger pressed against Katsuya's lips and the blond looked up at Seto's face to see the brunet looking at him in a disapproving manner. It was more than apparent that Seto had seen through Katsuya's pathetic act, especially when the brunet started to speak: "Stop saying things like that." One of Seto's hands was still pressed against Katsuya's neck but now it gently caressed the blond's chin with a thumb, in an attempt to offer consolation as the brunet continued: "Earlier this evening you told me not to pretend during this date. Now I'm asking you to do the same." The hand pressing a finger against Katsuya's lips moved away as Seto ran the hand through the hair of Katsuya's wig. "How are you feeling?"

Katsuya felt his eyes burn again as he threw himself against Seto's chest, the brunet's arms immediately falling down to wrap themselves around the boy's back.

"I just wish I did not have to experience that…" Katsuya whispered quietly with his cheek resting against the soft fabric of Seto's shirt. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he exclaimed with his agony clear in his voice: "I was so scared and I just want to cry!" A series of sobs shook Katsuya's body and the blond felt Seto's hands move to his shoulders as he was moved away from the brunet. Katsuya's teary eyes met Seto's own unreadable ones as the brunet spoke softly: "Shh… It's alright." The hand holding Katusuya's left shoulder released its hold to wipe away some of the tears pouring down the boy's cheeks. "There's no need for tears. It pains me to see you cry, so no more." The brunet leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss on Katsuya's forehead. "What can I do to make you feel better, Katsuya? How can I put a stop to your sorrow?"

"You really want to know?" Katsuya asked quietly when Seto's eyes met his once more. The trickle of tears on his cheeks had subsided slightly but was not completely gone yet. He gave a sad smile, not able to give a happier expression at that moment, and spoke out: "Kiss me."

Seto did not have to be told twice, it seemed, since as soon as Katsuya had spoken those two words Seto's mouth captured his own in a consuming kiss. They were both still on the cold floor, sitting on their kees, but they both seemed to be perfectly comfortable as Seto's arms once more found their way around Katsuya's back and Katsuya fisted his hands into Seto's shirt. The smaller boy surrendered himself completely to the feelings Seto's touch woke in him and in the process surrendered his body to the brunet as Seto's tongue was pushed into his mouth.

When the two broke apart Katsuya was panting heavily, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths in order to even out his breathing. Seto's breaths were also slightly uneven but the brunet was still able to pull Katsuya up to stand with him as he rose up.

"I think we should cut the date a bit short", Seto said while Katsuya was still trying to regain his breath. "It would probably be the best course of action, don't you think?"

Katsuya nodded his head in reply before speaking out: "I would really want to go home now."

The two boys made their way out of the movie theatre and outside. Katsuya saw two police officers push Keith into a police car and instinctively huddled closer to Seto until the car drove away. Seto did not say anything about the shorter teen clinging to him, merely moved his arm around Katsuya's shoulders as he guided the wigged blond to the car, opening the door for him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Katsuya questioned, the thought suddenly popping into his head. A soft flush of red appeared on Seto's cheeks before the brunet replied: "I was looking back at you about every half a minute that passed. When I saw that man nab you I immediately took off after you two. The crowd was so thick that it took me ages to press through." The taller teen touched Katsuya's cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry I took so long in getting to you."

"You saved me", Katsuya said in a final tone. "I really don't think I have any room to complain." At that Katsuya fell silent and allowed Seto to guide him into the car. He scooted across the soft seat and waited for Seto to follow after him.

Once Katsuya and Seto were sitting side by side inside the car Katsuya spoke out again: "It's really bad that the date turned out like this."

"We can try again", Seto offered. Then the brunet frowned a bit. "I wanted to ask you something after the date, but now I'm not sure anymore…"

"Go right ahead", Katsuya said, giving Seto a smile that finally looked more like his normal ones. Seto seemed to be encouraged by this as he asked: "Would you like to be my date for the ball at the end of the course?"

"Of course", Katsuya replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I would love to."

The smile on Seto's face may have been pale in comparison to Katsuya's but it was still the widest one the shorter boy had ever seen the brunet give anyone.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: This chapter is almost two times the usual length, so I hope you all enjoyed it and all the effort I put into writing it.


	14. Tickets

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 14**

**Tickets**

Shizuka was watching television with Hiroto when her cell phone started to ring. She immediately snatched up the device playing some melody loudly and read the name flashing on the screen out loud: "Katsuya."

"Jou's calling?" Hiroto questioned eagerly. "Take the call! It might be important!"

The words did not really need to be spoken. There was no way Shizuka would leave a call from her brother unanswered. Especially when that brother was supposed to have a date on that very same day. Shizuka brought the phone to her ear before answering: "Shizuka here."

"Hi there Shizu", came Katsuya's familiar voice from the other end. Shizuka thought it sounded rather worn and immediately grew worried as she questioned: "Is something wrong, 'niichan? You sound strange." Hiroto moved to sit closer to her, clearly catching on to Shizuka's worry and echoing it. The girl pressed on a button to active the speakerphone function so that the boy could listen in on the conversation as well. They were, after all, all in this together.

There was a clearly forced laugh from Katsuya and Shizuka saw Hiroto frown at the sound right before her brother's voice started to speak: "Everything is fine, Shizuka. I just haven't been able to get a good night's sleep."

"Has something been bothering you, 'niichan?" Shizuka immediately cut in, not liking the thought of Katsuya missing on his sleep. "Do you need help?"

"I already told you that everything is fine", Katsuya spoke with a sterner voice. "I've just been having some bad dreams but I don't think those will be a problem anymore."

"What do you mean?" Shizuka questioned. "Has something happened?"

"Yes", Katsuya replied and before Shizuka could comment the boy continued: "Something good, I might add. That's the whole reason I'm calling you."

"But your dreams", Shizuka pressed on but was cut off by her brother's rather angry reply: "Forget about my dreams. I already told you that they won't be a problem anymore." Katsuya's voice changed instantly then, abandoning the angry edge and gaining an excited tone. "I called you to tell you that Keith won't be giving us any problems anymore."

"Katsuya, what did you do to him?" Shizuka asked, not liking the thoughts her brother's words had woken. Katsuya had a habit of taking care of problems in a slightly less-constructive manner, meaning that he would rely on threatening or even physically assaulting a person he considered dangerous to him or the people he cared about.

"I didn't do anything", came Katsuya's indignant response. "It was more like what Seto did…or rather what Keith did. Seriously, the guy brought it upon himself."

"What happened, Katsuya?" Shizuka pressed on, immediately remembering the way she had seen Keith look at that photo of her brother. If that man had touched her brother, then he had better hope that he was locked up tight somewhere so that Shizuka would not get to him. Not to mention Hiroto would most likely be more than willing to assist Shizuka with whatever revenge the girl would be able to cook up.

"Keith's in jail", Katsuya replied simply. "The police took him away tonight. The least he is going to get is a completely soiled reputation. Okaasan will want nothing to do with him anymore."

Knowing very well what kind of a man Keith was, Shizuka knew that the next question she asked would count for a great deal: "What did Keith do to get himself locked up?"

There was a long pause from Katsuya, before the boy sighed and spoke out: "He…he grabbed me in a movie theatre and started groping me."

"He what?" Shizuka and Hiroto exclaimed as one and there was a startled yelp from Katsuya before the blond snapped back: "Don't do that! And what was that other yell I heard?"

"Hiroto is here too, 'niichan", Shizuka replied and immediately got a suspicious growl of: "Don't tell me you two were making out."

"We were doing nothing of the sort!" Shizuka shrieked into the phone with her cheeks heating up. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, just tell us what happened, 'niichan, and don't you dare lie about anything just because you think you need to protect me."

"Well", Katsuya started in a nervous manner. "Me and Seto were going to go watch this movie and Seto went to get us some snacks. Then suddenly I was grabbed and dragged into an empty hallway. I figured it was Keith and then Seto appeared and then the guy was arrested. That's pretty much it."

"When I said 'don't lie', I also meant not to leave anything out", Shizuka spoke in a warning manner, unbeknownst to her sounding just like her mother. "Now tell me exactly what Keith did to you."

"He…" Katsuya's voice grew weak suddenly and Shizuka and Hiroto had to lean closer to the phone to hear the next words. "He tied me up with his belt and held me down. He was going to…" Katsuya broke off at that point, clearly unable to speak the last two words. Shizuka knew that someone would have to help her brother come to terms with what happened and was saddened that they did not see each other often. Perhaps Mai could help Katsuya, she seemed like she could be very down-to-earth when she wanted to.

"How did you get out of that mess?" Shizuka questioned and Hiroto immediately joined in, his tone light in an effort to break the depressing mood: "Did you kick the guy's ass all the way to next week?" Hiroto's attention was completely on the phone so he missed the grateful smile Shizuka sent him when she heard her brother's response: "I wish I could have but I was a bit tied up. Kaiba smashed his face in good, though. He was never a looker but now I don't think anyone will stand to look at his face for a while." There was a curt pause when Katsuya released a laugh. "It was cool."

"Who knew Kaiba could be all heroic and macho", Hiroto agreed and Shizuka felt very glad that Hiroto had been with her when Katsuya called. She did not think she could have been able to handle her brother, especially after what he had just experienced. Hiroto on the other hand seemed to know better than well how to make Katsuya feel better. Shizuka would have to ask for the brunet to look after her brother when they were through with this play and back in their own roles.

"But we might have a problem", Katsuya's voice continued, the one changing drastically. The boy's voice was full of worry as he spoke: "Keith knows my secret, Shizuka. I only hope okaasan doesn't want to talk to him or he will blow my cover."

"If you told 'kaasan what he did, I'm sure she will want to have nothing to do with Keith", Shizuka spoke in a certain manner. "She will not want to see Keith's face ever again, not even to yell at him. 'Kaasan will most likely be too busy with making sure you're alright." A worried look came on Shizuka's face as she finished: "You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Shizuka, really", Katsuya replied gently. "And you're right. I don't think I've ever been more coddled than right after Seto told okaasan what happened with Keith. I'm fairly certain we can say we will never have to see him again."

"Right", Shizuka agreed eagerly. "Perhaps 'kaasan will finally see reason and get back together with otousan." She wanted to think that everything would be all right now that the first step had been taken. It was simply too tempting to do so that she could not resist.

"Don't forget that 'tousan will have to agree as well", Katsuya pointed from the other side and Shizuka nodded her head before speaking out: "We need to get them to meet up. How will we do that without revealing what we've done just yet?"

"The dance course ends this weekend", Katsuya pointed out and Shizuka frowned before questioning: "What does that have to do with this?"

"There is going to be a ball-like function serving as the graduation ceremony", Katsuya explained. "The course participants' families will be partaking." Shizuka was starting to catch on to her brother's plan and therefore was not surprised when the boy finished: "You will need to convince 'tousan to come."

"You can count on me, 'niichan", Shizuka assured her brother. "I will make sure otousan comes to the ball and then we can work on reuniting our parents once more."

"If all goes according to plan", Katsuya agreed. Then there was a change in his tone as he suddenly spoke in a mischievous tone of voice: "You know, there is going to be dancing taking place at the event."

"Yes?" Shizuka questioned slowly, not yet realizing what her brother was getting at. There was a small sigh from the other end of the line before Katsuya spoke out: "You're going to need a date, Shizuka. I never lose a chance to take out a girl, and 'tousan knows that."

"He's got a point", Hiroto sang almost mutely right next to Shizuka's ear and the girl flushed from embarrassment.

"Uh…right", the girl mumbled. She guessed her brother had a point. It would not be fair of her to try to ignore a part of her act, especially since her brother had already done so much in order to stay in character. And he had been forced to dance girls' steps for his sister's sake. This was Shizuka's plan, she could not back down simply because things got uncomfortable for her.

"Don't worry, Shizuka", came Katsuya's voice from the other end. "Me and Honda have other friends at school and some of them are girls. Honda will tell you what you need to know about them so that you can ask one to the dance. Won't you, Honda?" There was a warning tone in Katsuya's voice when he said the last bit. Hiroto looked a bit nervous and spoke a quick affirmative, clearly not wanting to get on the blond's bad side. Shizuka was still not convinced, though.

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked, her voice gaining a frantic tone. She had never gone out with anyone before; she had not even asked anyone out or been asked out. Her brother did not seem to be worried, however, as he spoke in a calm manner: "Just ask it as a favour. I've done so countless times before; they won't find it strange at all. And relax, Shizuka." There was laughter in Katsuya's voice now. "They're all cool chicks. We play basketball together from time to time."

Suddenly there was a click on Shizuka's side, signalling the opening of the door. Even though she would still have wanted her brother to give her a better briefing, she knew better than to talk with Katsuya on the speakerphone while their father was in the house.

"Otousan is home. I have to go", Shizuka said quickly before cutting the call off, hearing only half of Katsuya wishing her good luck. She sighed as she squeezed the phone tightly within her hands. Luck was exactly what she was going to need in order to be able to play it cool while she tried to make her father believe that she was really her brother.

"Welcome home, 'tousan!" Shizuka greeted Osamu as soon as the man entered the living room, the words immediately followed by Hiroto's: "Good evening, Jounouchi-san."

"Hello there, Honda-kun. I'm glad you decided to stay home for once, Katsuya", Osamu replied to the two teens sitting on the couch. "Were you planning on calling someone, Katsuya?" the man suddenly asked, noticing the cell phone in Shizuka's hands. "You weren't planning on throwing a party while I was away, were you?"

"Of course not, 'tousan", Shizuka replied in the flippant manner that was characteristic for her brother. She placed the phone on the table next to her before continuing: "Shizuka just called. She is graduating from her dance course this weekend and wanted us to come to the ceremony. We can go, right?" She fought back her usual pout when requesting things, remembering that she had an act to play. "Shizuka would be really happy if we could make it."

"Of course we will be going", Osamu replied with no hesitation at all, grinning widely. "I happen to have this weekend off from the office so it should be no problem finding the time to go." The man turned to the direction of the kitchen and then shot over his shoulder: "I'm throwing some leftovers into the microwave for a late dinner. Will Honda-kun be staying to eat?"

"No thanks, Jounouchi-san", Hiroto replied while he got off the couch. "I'm probably already expected back home." The brunet flashed a smile at Shizuka. "See ya, Jou."

"See you", Shizuka replied and watched as Hiroto disappeared into the hallway. She glanced over to the kitchen doorway to see her father gone and jumped off the couch in order to rush off after Hiroto. The boy had just opened the door when Shizuka grasped his arm. The brunet turned back to the girl to lift a curious eyebrow and Shizuka leaned slightly forward to plant a quick peck on the taller teen's lips. She pulled back immediately afterwards and spoke softly: "Walk with me to work tomorrow?"

"You bet", Hiroto replied with a wide grin before disappearing out the door. Shizuka smiled to herself, growing excited at the mere thought of getting to spend more time with Hiroto as soon as the next morning.

Still, there was one thing that bothered the young girl. What was she supposed to do in means of getting herself a date for the ball? It was not that she did not trust her brother's judgement, she was certain that Katsuya's friends would be just that, friendly, but she was still worried about the possibility of her being found out. If her 'date' would recognize her as an impostor, there would be complications. Especially since Shizuka was not sure of how she and Katsuya should come clean about their plot, since their parents would not be too happy with being fooled.

There had to be another option for the ball-thing. She did not want to risk anything, but on the other hand, her brother would be disappointed with her if she did something like showing up without any date at all after having pretty much promised to bring one. Not to mention their father might find it suspicious, if Katsuya really had asked one of his friends on other occasions. Perhaps she could…

Shizuka's eyes drifted over to the cell phone resting on the coffee table as she thought of the idea she had just gotten and decided that it just might be crazy enough to work.

"Katsuya!" came her father's voice from the kitchen suddenly, snapping Shizuka out of her thoughts. "Do you want something in your curry?"

"Just plain curry will do, 'tousan!" Shizuka called to the kitchen before turning back to the living room table. She walked over to it and grabbed her phone. She might as well give it a shot.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: This chapter was pure murder to write. It did not seem to want to be written at all. Anyway, in the next chapter it is going to be the night of the ball.


	15. Popcorn

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 15**

**Popcorn**

It had not been a pleasant feat, hunting through different shops for 'the perfect ball gown', as Ayami had dubbed it. Katsuya preferred to call the whole escapade 'the random goose chaise with no point whatsoever', but, since he was supposed a girl for the time being, Katsuya kept all and any complaints to himself and merely went along with the whole thing.

Even with all his inner reluctance, now that the whole ordeal was over, Katsuya was very happy with the ending result. It had take a lot of convincing to get his mother to abandon the idea of visiting a hairdresser but Katsuya had been able to manage it in the end. Now having much experience with this kind of preening, Katsuya had had some difficulties with making his wig look presentable for the evening. Still, he had managed it, and now the red hair currently sitting on his head was tied into a nice ponytail and had been able to curl the long locks to his satisfaction. He had also placed a pearl-hairpin on the left side of his head, right above his ear. The teen had also put on a matching pearl necklace and earrings.

The gown Katsuya was wearing was the same jade green color as the one he had worn at practice that one time. But it was not completely that one single color, but had wide shoulder straps that were a pale green color. The same pale fabric also framed the top of the dress, falling down on the right side like a silk scarf. On the spot where the fabric started to wall down freely was a rose made of the same jade green material as the most of the dress. The soft green fabric covered most of Katsuya's wide shoulders and chest, while the rest of the dress was rather form-fitting, complimenting Katsuya's slim figure.

Katsuya was wearing white high-heels, the same color as the pearls on his accessories. The boy had also put on make-up. He had not trusted himself to make the right color choices, so had decided to go with a glimmering green eye shadow and put on only a pinch of mascara on his eyelashes. He had put on some clear lip-gloss, not feeling comfortable with wearing lipstick.

As Katsuya observed his reflection he checked very carefully that nothing was out of place, and came to the conclusion that he had made as good of a job as he could with his skills. Even though he would never have admitted out loud, the vain part of Katsuya's mind thought that he was a real sight to behold. He would definitely date himself.

There was a knock on the door and Katsuya immediately turned away from the mirror to turn to the door when his mother's voice called through the door: "Shizuka-chan. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set, 'kaasan", Katsuya replied and made his way to the door, opening it. Ayami was standing on the other side of the door, dressed in a deep blue dress. She smiled brightly at Katsuya, looking the teen up and down.

"Oh, it looks even better now than in the store", Ayami breather in awe as she observed Katsuya with pride. Katsuya felt very selfish for the way he found himself bask in the positive feelings displayed on his mother's face. He knew that the woman would never look at him the same if she knew this was Katsuya going to a dance with Kaiba Seto and not her little girl.

"Come on then", Ayami spoke softly before turning around and walking out of the room. Katsuya followed after the woman as they went down the stairs and to the door. It was almost strange not having Keith hovering in some corner for once, even though the boy had had three days to get used to being rid of the man.

When the two had gotten inside the car Ayami was still smiling widely and Katsuya also found himself smiling, hoping above anything else that his whole family could be here in one place, being so happy.

It did not take long for Ayami's car to arrive at the mansion and the only thing keeping Katsuya from jumping out of the car and running off to look for Seto was the fact that there was a possibility of such an activity completely ruining his dress. And he really wanted Seto to see him wearing the dress in question.

"Wait for otousan and 'niichan", Katsuya told his mother before he started to walk towards the mansion.

It took Katsuya a bit longer to get to the mansion doors than it would have if he had been running but it was well worth it when Katsuya's eyes fell on Seto's tall figure standing by the open doorway. The brunet was wearing a completely white suit, the only other color being the sapphire blue tie around his neck. Katsuya felt his cheeks heat up at the sigh the brunet displayed. White really suited Seto.

"Did you come alone?" Katsuya asked curiously, looking around for any of Seto's family members. He really had expected at least Mokuba to show up, since the two brothers had always seemed close in his opinion.

"My younger brother will be arriving a bit late", Seto replied simply. "My…mother took Mokuba to a concert of sorts, but it should be ending right about now. Mokuba promised to head here immediately afterwards."

"Okay", Katsuya answered. "My mom is currently waiting for my father to arrive." The shorter teen fought back the additional comment of: 'It's only you and me', deciding that it would perhaps sound a tad bit desperate.

"That is a beautiful dress, especially on you", Seto commented with a small smile that had Katsuya blushing a deep red. Feeling suddenly very aware of the way the blue eyes observed him with open interest Katsuya tugged a stray lock behind his ear and mumbled softly: "You look very good in that suit." If possible, Katsuya reddened even more as he spoke, caused by the incredibly delicious way Seto smirked at him.

Hoping for a distraction from his embarrassment Katsuya glanced behind him to check if the rest of his family had showed up yet. He then noticed his mother and father making their way towards him. The two were followed by Shizuka, dressed up as him, and a girl with her arm hooked around Shizuka's own. Katsuya's eyes widened when he recognized the girl walking next to his sister.

"No way…" the boy whispered with disbelief.

&&&&&&&

Since it was summer, the late night was not all that dark by the time Osamu's car rolled into the courtyard of the Parlour Mansion. The man driving was dressed in a chestnut brown suit that brought out his deep brown eyes well. He also wore a deep red button-up shirt and the combination was tied together by a black tie. It was clear to Shizuka that her father wanted to impress Ayami with his appearance.

Shizuka herself was dressed in a jade green suit that she hoped did not draw too much attention to the fact that her eyes were dark green and not the pure brown Katsuya's eyes were supposed to be. But Shizuka had been forced to put the suit on, since it was the only one Katsuya would ever agree to wear. Underneath the jacket Shizuka had a soft, mint green button-up shirt and a dark brown tie. The girl had needed to pad her whole body in order to look like the suit fit her instead of it being many sizes too large on her. It had been one of the countless occasions during this ordeal that had Shizuka wishing she had wider shoulders, something she never would have found herself wishing for if she never had had the need to dress up as a boy.

After Osamu had gotten out of the car, Shizuka followed suit. She circled the car with long strides as he went to open the door on the other side of the car. Then she offered her hand to the person inside and it was instantly grabbed by a petite hand that still managed to look large in comparison to her own.

Pulling her 'date' out of the car Shizuka pushed the car door closed with her foot. Then she released her grip on the girl's hand and offered the brunette her arm instead. Another arm was then wrapped around Shizuka's own and the disguised girl noted with relief that she was actually taller than her date, thanks to her thick-heeled dance shoes. She truly blessed Hiroto for that bit of genius as she thanked the forces above that the girl that had come as her date had decided against high heels.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my date for the dance", Shizuka spoke to the girl walking beside her when the two followed Osamu towards the mansion. The female in question flashed Shizuka a brilliant smile before cheering: "Of course I would help you out, Jou-kun! That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Oh yes", Shizuka said with an eager nod. "I agree with you whole heartedly, Maza-chan."

"Come on, Jou-kun. We're supposed to be on a date tonight!" Mazaki insisted with a giggle, giving Shizuka's arm a brief pat with her free hand. "Call me Anzu."

"Alright then, Anzu-chan", Shizuka replied and dared to give the girl a rogue grin. It was just to make sure that the brunette did not forget that she was in the company of Jounouchi Katsuya at the moment, even though Shizuka had very little idea on how Katsuya acted in situations like these.

"What is your sister like then, Jou-kun?" Anzu questioned in a friendly tone. Shizuka blushed lightly from embarrassment and attempted to quote her brother the best she could: "Shizuka's a sweet little angel. It's almost impossible to recognize us two as siblings by our natures."

"I think you can be sweet if you want to, Jou-kun", Anzu insisted with the conviction of a true friend. "For example, it was really nice of you to invite me as your date for this dance. I've always wanted to participate in a real formal ball."

"Well, what are friends for?" Shizuka offered with a nervous grin that was, unknown to her, a perfect imitation of her brother is he had been in her situation. Still, it seemed it was the exactly right thing to do since Anzu smiled a winning smile and squeezed Shizuka's arm tighter. Shizuka found herself really hoping that she was always that way with her friends, since it would really take the cake with all of her mistakes to have Anzu falling for her brother, or rather, her.

&&&&&&&

After recovering from the shock of seeing Mazaki Anzu of all people as his sister's date Katsuya remembered a very important thing: Seto was always fighting with him when he had been himself. The boy immediately turned to his date and spoke in a stern manner: "Don't argue with my brother, please. It really would not fit together with the evening." Not to mention Shizuka was very sensitive compared to Katsuya and would not be capable of answering to any insults Kaiba might throw at her.

There was an odd, crooked smile on Seto's lips before the brunet replied in a neutral tone of voice: "If that is what you want."

"Yes, it is what I want", Katsuya insisted. "I'm going to show them to their places. Will you be coming along?"

"I'll wait a while longer, my father should be arriving any minute now and there's still time to spare", Seto answered. Katsuya nodded his head before turning to his family, giving both his father and sister a big hug before starting to talk animatedly as a distraction when he steered Osamu past Seto and inside the mansion. The last thing he needed right now was his father giving Seto a hard time.

&&&&&&&

As amusing as the look on Katsuya's face had been when he had seen Mazaki, Shizuka was more interested in the way the teen seemed to be so comfortable with being alone in Kaiba's presence. The two were standing close together, a bit too close for them to be just friends. And it seemed that Shizuka was not the only one who noticed these things; her father had stiffened his posture as he walked next to her.

It seemed Katsuya was well aware of any possible variations in his father's mood, since as soon as he glanced at the man he seemed to know what was up. Shizuka watched with morbid fascination how Katsuya squealed a greeting and jumped into Osamu's neck. Then he continued to give Shizuka a warm and welcoming hug and the girl realized that the imitation had been perfect. Neither Ayami nor Osamu noticed anything wrong with 'Shizuka'. Mazaki also seemed to have been fooled, not at all realizing that the girl hugging her date was actually her classmate.

'I really have to work on my attitude', Shizuka realized now that she had seen her own behaviour first hand. It had been a lot cooler to be Katsuya than it had ever been to be herself. Even though there were some things Shizuka would never do like her brother unless her life, or plot, depended on it she had realized how much closer it made you feel with the people around you when you gave them a bit of the ugly truth every now and then. Maybe her mother would finally take her seriously if she started being truthful with how she felt about Ayami's escapades.

By now Katsuya had launched into an excited explanation of the dance class, effectively distracting Osamu from glaring daggers at Kaiba, something Shizuka found very amusing even with the awkwardness she felt when Mazaki wrapped her hands around her arm again. As Shizuka followed after her parents and father into the mansion she wondered if she would ever be able to be as devious as her brother, since it seemed to be very helpful in avoiding sticky situations.

&&&&&&&

When Katsuya was absolutely certain that his father was not going to go hunting for Seto's head that night he allowed himself to stop with the idle chatter he had been bombarding Osamu with. Seriously, he had even started to give himself a headache.

The discomfort disappeared immediately, however, when he saw Seto's familiar form leading a short boy with long black hair to the seats a few rows in front of the ones Katsuya's family had chosen. Then the blue eyes moved across the row and locked with Katsuya's own. Katsuya waved shortly to the brunet, signalling to the boy that he would be joining him momentarily. He quickly turned to Shizuka and quickly explained: "Okay, there's going to be about five dances when we show what we have learned. After that the dance floor is free for everyone." Katsuya really hoped that Shizuka had learned to dance at school because if he knew Mazaki at all, the girl would want to dance the first chance she got. It was almost like she lived for it.

There was a nod from Shizuka and Katsuya flashed the girl a brilliant smile before whirling around and rushing off to join Seto. He thought he heard Mazaki's voice question loudly behind his back: "Is that Kaiba Seto your sister is going to?"

&&&&&&&

There was a nervous laugh from Shizuka as she scratched her head and tried to come up with a plausible answer to the question. She had completely forgotten that Kaiba was her brother's mortal enemy, making him Shizuka's mortal enemy for at the moment.

"Shizuka made me swear not to raise a ruckus", Shizuka said, forcing her tone to sound annoyed. "She said this was a too important night for me to ruin with my grudges." She added an angered tone as she hissed in a manner that was not completely faked: "But if Kaiba hurts her, he's one dead man."

"You're really sweet Jou-kun", Mazaki said with a bright smile. "Even if you're threatening people, it's really nice how much you care about your sister. I really wish I wasn't the only child."

"I'm sure that has its advantages too", Shizuka assured the older girl before her attention was completely stolen by the song that started playing and the couples that had started to move to the melody. Of course the only couple that was interesting to her in the slightest was the one consisting of her brother and Kaiba.

The two danced very well, Shizuka noticed and stole experimental glances at other couples as well. Everyone seemed to know the steps, even though there were a few stumbles every now and then. Still, there was something about her brother and Kaiba that the other pairs did not seem to have. They fit together in a way that scared the young girl.

It continued the same way throughout all five dances, the strange harmony that seemed to exist only between Katsuya and Kaiba. Strangely enough no one seemed to notice a thing, besides Shizuka. This made the girl think that she was only imagining things, calming down her raging nerves. But then the fifth song finally ended and Shizuka's world came twisted into an unrecgnizable whirl when Kaiba did the unthinkable.

The horror crashing through Shizuka's body got background music from her own startled gasp. She stared in frozen horror how Kaiba took a hold of her brother's chin and lifted his face up in a manner that could lead to one thing only. Kaiba was going to kiss her brother and as much as Shizuka could see, Katsuya was not resisting.

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Climax

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 16**

**Climax**

Once again Katsuya wound himself dancing the night away under Seto's lead. And again the boy noticed how right it felt to be in the brunet's arms. When the fifth song slowly faded away Katsuya glanced up to see Seto's blue eyes shining at him with a tenderness that brought a blush on the shorter teen's cheeks. That look had become something Katsuya wanted to have for himself and not see it directed at anyone else. Seto was his and he did not want anyone to steal the handsome brunet away from him.

There were people moving around them, not paying them any attention at that short moment. Katsuya felt fingers against the skin of his neck, Seto's hand moving to grasp his chin gently. He willingly lifted his face when Seto's hand moved him to do so and his hazy brown gaze met with Seto's determined blue one.

The irresistible blues that were Seto's eyes were steadily coming closer and Katsuya opened his lips a fraction to accept the upcoming kiss. That was when Katsuya also felt the icy chills run up his spine, caused by a sixth sense he had developed after being on the receiving end of one too many of his father's nearing-furious glares. Hopefully Osamu would not disembowel Seto, but Katsuya was not sure if that was a useless hope or not.

Pressing a hand against Seto's chest the blond cut off the brunet's advance on him. Seto lifted his eyebrows slightly and Katsuya explained in silent tones: "My father is currently glaring murder at us. Well, you more than me."

Seto glanced over Katsuya's shoulder and the wigged blond grinned slightly despite himself when he saw, and felt, the shiver that passed through Seto's body when he most likely saw Osamu's glare of death.

"Does your father have a record of murder, by any chance?" Seto questioned as he discreetly backed away from Katsuya a step. The shorter teen flashed the brunet a wide smile before replying: "Not according to my information."

"'Niisama!" a voice suddenly shouted out and Katsuya and Seto both whirled around to see a small boy with long black hair rush towards them. Katsuya recognized the kid as Seto's younger brother and noticed that he was clutching a camera in his hands.

Mokuba stopped in front of the two teens and spoke out in an excited manner: "You two look so sweet, 'niisama! Who is your girlfriend?" Katsuya noticed Seto open his mouth to give a response but the tall boy was cut off when his brother continued: "Can I take some pictures, 'niisama? Just a couple?"

"I don't have anything against that", Katsuya hurried to assure as he took a gentle hold of one of Seto's arms. "But we should move aside a bit. There's going to be more dancing now and the stage needs to be cleared out."

"Right away!" Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully and dashed to the side with a bounce in his steps. Katsuya chuckled slightly as he started to gently lead Seto after the hyperactive boy.

When the group had gotten off the dance floor and away from any curious or murderous gazes, Mokuba spun around and lifted his camera.

"Now strike a pose!" the small boy instructed with a wide grin. Katsuya also grinned as he twirled himself so that his back was against Seto's chest. Then he reached back to grasp the brunet's wrists and wrapped the strong arms around his midsection. Finally the blond leaned his head back a bit, resting it against Seto's chest and shoulder as he turned his face towards the camera. Seto's arms squeezed him tighter for a moment before the disguised blond felt a slight weight on top of his head when Seto lowered his head against Katsuya's. There was an extremely satisfied look on Mokuba's face a moment before the small boy started snapping photos.

&&&&&&&

Shizuka was snapped out of her daze when she heard her father growl next to her. She quickly glanced at the man to see that Osamu had also seen the same thing Shizuka had, and was most likely to take it the wrong way.

"Hey, 'tousan", Shizuka spoke out, immediately gaining the man's attention. "How about you ask okaasan to dance? She looks like she would need it." That said the girl observed intently as Osamu turned to Ayami, grasping the woman's hand gently. Ayami looked up at the man's face and Osamu questioned: "Would you like to dance?"

Shizuka barely heard her mother's gasped response of: "Yes", when Mazaki suddenly took a hold of her arm. Turning to the older girl Shizuka was met with a wide smile as the girl spoke out: "That's a great idea, Jou-kun! We should dance too!" Shizuka did not even get a chance to respond when the girl already stood up and pulled her along to the dance floor. Shizuka really hoped that she would not step on the other girl's feet too much in her attempts to get the role of a boy right in their dance. This goal got the girl's complete attention so she was unable to try and locate her brother again in the crowd that filled the ballroom. She convinced herself that it did not matter, that her brother was completely capable of taking care of himself.

&&&&&&&

When Ayami and Osamu danced to the slow melody the woman suddenly felt like she was a young girl again. Osamu's movements were ungraceful for most part, something that would have had any other person snapping at the man. But Ayami could see that he was really trying, and she appreciated that. It had been a long while since either of them had danced, the woman was very aware of this. Osamu did not like dancing much so there was no chance of the man having danced since they had split up.

The feeling of youth Ayami was experiencing came from simply being with Osamu in such a manner that would be more usual for a young couple. The woman was reminded of her first dates with the man, and how she had been so certain that she had been in love with Osamu. She could understand that youth and the 'puppy love' she had shared with Osamu went around in eternal circles, but what she could not understand was why she was thinking about all of that now of all times. There was no way she could still feel something towards her husband, was there?

"This is nice", Ayami commented suddenly. The words were more an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts than an actual conversation opener but she was relieved nonetheless when Osamu replied: "That it is."

"I…" Ayami spoke out and found herself at a loss of words. Finally the woman spoke out what she did not think to be a good topic to discuss: "I date a man named Keith Howard."

"I see you used past tense there", Osamu spoke in a calm manner that Ayami would have never before imagined the man capable of using. The woman pushed those thoughts aside as she replied: "Yes." She hesitated for a brief moment before finally getting to the topic she wanted Osamu's opinion in. "Something happened earlier this week. Keith…he assaulted Shizuka, in an inappropriate manner." There was a shocked look on Osamu's face and the woman hurried to continue: "I never saw it coming. I was completely blind to what kind of a man Keith truly was." Ayami was fighting back tears now. "Shizuka has not spoken to me since, she rarely even looks at me. I'm so afraid she hates me now."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you", Osamu replied gently as he pulled Ayami closer and they both swayed to the melody still playing. "And neither do I."

It was amazing. Osamu had known exactly what to say; he had known the one thing that had been bothering Ayami even more than what Shizuka might have thought of her at the moment.

"Osamu…" Ayami whispered softly, trailing off even as she would have wanted to say more. Thos last words whispered themselves softly in her head: 'I love you.'

"What are you planning to do about this Howard character?" Osamu questioned and Ayami shook her head slowly for a couple of times. She released a soft sigh before speaking out: "I really don't know. Shizuka insisted that I didn't file a case against him. I don't see why not."

"Perhaps she is embarrassed", Osamu offered helpfully. "It's going to be a sore subject for her for a long time so I think the smartest thing to do would be to let the matter slide for now." There was a thoughtful pause before Osamu added in a firmer tone of voice: "Get a restraining order. If that doesn't work, sue him."

"Shizuka doesn't want to talk to the police about what happened", Ayami insisted. She had suggested that to Shizuka during dinner the previous day and the girl had been very adamant on not retelling any of the events of that night, no matter who asked about them. If the girl did not want to talk to her own brother then how was she supposed to discuss the matter with complete strangers that wore intimidating uniforms and expressions.

"I see", Osamu muttered slowly. "Well, hopefully Howard realizes the trouble he will be in if he still tries something." Ayami nodded her head in agreement at the man's words. There was no way Keith would be stupid enough to try and start over with Ayami after assaulting her daughter. She only hoped that the man would stay away from Shizuka as well.

&&&&&&&

The happy moment with Katsuya and the Kaiba brothers was rudely interrupted by a screechy female voice that shrilled loudly: "Just what do you think you're doing with my Seto, you tramp?"

Katsuya quickly turned to the direction the noise had come from even with Seto's hands resisting him pulling away. Katsuya's eyes met with the same blonde girl that had been making Katsuya's eyes sore for the whole course. It seemed that she still had not learned to keep her mouth shut.

"I think you have no claim on Seto, toots", Katsuya hissed heatedly at the blonde nuisance. "Seto asked me to be his partner and no one is forcing him to hold me." Katsuya's eyes burned with possessiveness that did not belong into the eyes of a girl as he finished: "You have no right to call him by his first name, let alone get between us, so keep your hideous and large trap shut."

The girl's face twisted in an ugly manner in her rage and Katsuya saw denial and resistance coming. Deciding to put the annoying banshee in her place and finally staking claim on what was rightfully his he snarled one last sentence: "I am going to show you proof of the bond that you will never share with Seto."

That said Katsuya turned around and brought one of his hands to the back of Seto's head. Then he pulled the taller boy close. Then Katsuya kissed Seto, pouring all of the passion that the brunet made him feel into that one gesture. The kiss served to put the blonde still glaring at him in her place but Katsuya also wanted to assure himself that the brunet in front of him was truly his, even if deep down he knew their relationship was only pretend, an illusion Katsuya had himself created.

Even though Katsuya's doubts were something he had not been able to forget in days, they all vanished into thin air when Seto pulled his closer in an almost violent manner as the brunet started to dominate the kiss, devouring Katsuya's lips with a hunger that only fuelled Katsuya's own desire when the shorter teen's both hands became fisted in the soft, brown hair.

When Katsuya finally pulled back he saw a dazed look in Seto's normally focused and determined blue eyes. Noticing that made Katsuya feel very good about himself even when he became once again aware of the reason behind the kiss. The wigged blond turned his gaze back to the blonde girl and allowed his lips to curl into a vicious snarl that was so much like Seto's that it would have made the brunet proud if he had been aware enough to notice it.

"What's the matter?" Katsuya panted in a taunt at the female. "Cat got your tongue?"

The blonde had been horribly pale up until that point. Now the girl turned a furious red, right before the color shifter into deep purple. Letting out a shriek of rage the girl whirled around and stomped off in the most ungraceful of manners. In Katsuya's opinion it was about damn time that girl left him and Seto alone. Those feelings were accompanied by the thought: 'Good riddance and don't come back.'

With the female finally gone Katsuya came fully aware of how he was still in Seto's arm, wrapped in the brunet's embrace and also hugging the taller teen back. Katsuya also noticed the warmth that had taken over his entire body, a feeling very similar to the one he had felt during his and Seto's first kiss.

Finally full comprehension of the swirling in his gut settled in with Katsuya and the wigged blond's eyes widened briefly before he quickly pulled back from Seto's arms. The brunet was looking at him curiously, lifting one elegant eyebrow in question. Katsuya felt his flushed cheeks heat up further and he hurriedly exclaimed: "Fresh air!" That said the blond scurried off, picking up the hem of his skirt and running through the back door and into the cool summer night.

Katsuya released a soft sigh as he willed himself to calm down. It was rather difficult with the feeling of Seto's strong body pressed against his so fresh in his mind. Katsuya shook his head to clear out his thoughts. It would not do for him to be aroused in any matter when he faced Seto again. He might go as far as jumping the brunet if he was not careful.

"You!" the sudden violent hiss had Katsuya's whirling around and staring wide-eyed at the blonde girl from only moments before. "You!" the girl hissed again and lifted a shaking hand to point a long-nailed finger at Katsuya. The blond looked at the painted talon before speaking out calmly: "Yeah, me, Seto's date, unlike you." The last bit was said with a self-satisfied smirk. The girl's face twisted in rage as she bellowed in a high-pitched shriek: "You bitch!" And with that the girl jumped at Katsuya.

It was not really much of a fight, with Katsuya being almost a head taller than the girl and the fact that Katsuya was a lot stronger than her, being the boy that he was. The blonde merely screamed on top of her lungs while she attempted to scratch Katsuya's face. The boy easily held the raving girl back with a hand that was firmly planted against the girl's shoulder. But then the girl did something Katsuya had not been expecting.

That lapse in paying attention to the girl was probably because Katsuya had never fought with long hair before. Because of that the blond did not realize what a weakness it could be and how easy it was to abuse that weakness.

Before Katsuya realized what had happened the female had seized a hold of the long, red hair of Katsuya's wig and pulled with all her might, wishing to cause the taller teen as much pain as she could. Much to both her and Katsuya's surprise the wig was torn off, revealing Katsuya's own, flattened mane of golden hair. The girl froze and the wig dropped to the ground. She was gaping at Katsuya, doing a very convincing imitation of a gold fish, and the blond knew he had to do something fast or his cover would be blown.

"Now do you see the edge I have to all the girls that took part in the course?" Katsuya questioned quietly, keeping his voice level and hoping that he could direct the girl's assumptions to the right direction. The girl was still staring frozen and Katsuya took the opportunity to add: "So, you see, it's really nothing personal."

When Katsuya had finished speaking the girl seemed to finally come back to life. She released a gasp that sounded just like a sob, before making a quick turn and rushing off to around the building, towards a goal Katsuya did not know. The boy briefly noted that he had never as much as heard the girl's name.

Releasing a soft sigh Katsuya grabbed his wig from the ground and dusted it off. Then he proceeded to settle the piece of disguise back over his head. He was still tugging strands of blond hair underneath the red artificial locks when a familiar deep voice spoke from behind him: "Katsuya."

_**To be continued...**_


	17. Conclusion

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 17**

**Conclusion**

Katsuya was startled when someone suddenly spoke his name and made a quick turn around, coming face to face with Seto, who was studying him curiously from the open doorway. Not sure what to think of the completely toneless recognition the brunet had spoken out the shorter teen released a small, nervous laugh before gasping out: "S-Seto! What are you doing out here?"

"Mokuba wants to take more pictures of me and my girlfriend", Seto replied as he stepped completely outside and helped Katsuya push some of his hair beneath the wig. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep your hair still enough for that?" Brown eyes met with blue briefly before Seto continued in that same emotionless tone of his: "I came out to see you putting this thing on so I figured I might as well tell you that you picked a bad place for fixing your disguise."

Another nervous laugh escaped from Katsuya as he stepped away from Seto's touch and pushed a hand uderneath his wig to steady it again. He wished he would know what the brunet was thinking right now but Seto's face remained impassive. The wigged blond was finally forced to speak out, so that the awkward silence would not kill him: "So...I guess the jig is up then?"

Something akin to Seto's usual smirk tugged on the corner of the taller boy's mouth but otherwise the stoic expression did not falter the slightest when the brunet replied: "Definitely."

It had not been necessary for Seto to confirm the fact, since it was painfully obvious that the brunet knew Katsuya's real identity now. Not wanting to sink into another awkward silence Katsuya decided to try and explain this situation to Seto. He started to speak quickly, determined to make the brunet understand: "Look, Kaiba, I'm sorry about this scam but it was for my sister. She wanted to teach our parents not to ignore us all the time."

"I couldn't care less about any possible justification you might have for you going around cross-dressed", Seto snapped in a heated manner. His tone softened, however, when he continued: "I'm only interested in why you went out with me."

"I…" Katsuya started, not sure how the brunet would react to Katsuya revealing of the affection that Katsuya felt towards the taller teen, the affection that had been steadily growing for some time now. In the end he decided to go with the first reasoning he had given to himself, the one he had given to his sister later as well.

"I thought it would be odd if there actually was a girl who would refuse a date with the elusive Kaiba Seto", Katsuya answered and tried to color his voice with his usual playfulness. He was not sure how convincing it was.

There was a curt nod from Seto before the brunet spoke out: "That makes sense." Then the taller teen suddenly stepped closer, invading Katsuya's personal space in a very rude manner. "But what about those times you responded to my touches? You even initiated some of them yourself." The brunet trailed off as he grasped Katsuya's chin in a somewhat painful grip. "And what about that kiss just now? Why did you do that?"

Katsuya could not answer those questions. He was not sure if he was ready for this, and Seto most certainly was not ready. Because of this Katsuya decided to take the logical course of action, the only one that would not end in an immediate catastrophe. He quickly yanked himself away from Seto's hold, turned on his heels, and rushed off. He ran as fast as he could, circling around the house to the opposite direction to the one the blonde girl had taken before. When he turned the last corner to take him to the front of the mansion, he saw his family waiting right outside the doors, a clear sign that the dance was not over.

Freezing in his tracks Katsuya forgot everything about Seto for that short while he spent eyeing his family. Shizuka and Mazaki were standing side by side in the light cast by the open doorway while his parents were standing more in the shadows, engaged in a comfortable conversation for the first time since they had split up. It almost looked like they were all a family now, and that broke Katsuya's heart a bit. He could not keep lying, not after witnessing the happiness they could have with a little help from honesty. Making up his mind Katsuya took a deep breath and started walking towards the gathered group.

When Katsuya finally reached the four gathered people, Ayami instantly started to fuss over the boy, complimenting Katsuya on how 'radiant' he looked, asking Osamu for confirmation which the man gave gladly.

Sighing softly Katsuya opened his mouth and spoke, using his own tone for the first time in front of people in a long time: "Okaasan, please, stop that."

There was a startled sound that got stuck in Ayami's throat but Katsuya paid it no mind. After taking a few calming breaths he brought his hand up and pulled his wig off, allowing his own hair to be freed once more. He shook his head slightly, but the mane refused to go back to his usual poofy state. Katsuya decided that it did not matter as he met his mother's gaze once more.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Ayami stuttered, accompanied of Osamu's yell that was a repeat of her own words. Katsuya stood calmly, feeling strangely in control suddenly, and spoke out: "Me and Shizuka have been playing each other's parts for the entire summer vacation." Katsuya decided that simple was probably the best in this situation.

Silence followed Katsuya's words, broken by the choking sounds Ayami was releasing. Katsuya really hoped that the woman would not faint or anything. The woman turned around sharply and glowered at Shizuka, who blushed under the critical look.

"I think your friend should go wait by the car", Osamu commented quietly to Shizuka. "This is a family matter, after all."

Shizuka nodded slightly and looked apologetically at the girl standing next to her. Mazaki only smiled reassuringly before turning around and walking away, to the direction the car was probably parked. It was a good thing that Mazaki had tact, unlike the girls at the dance course.

"What have you done to your beautiful hair?" Ayami shrieked at Shizuka in a horrified manner. The girl seemed to sink into herself as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Ayami would not have any of it, however, and insisted: "Well?"

"I had one of Katsuya's friends cut it and then dye it blond", Shizuka answered. She spared a single glance at her mother's furious face. "This whole thing was my idea."

Katsuya was very proud of the courage Shizuka displayed by admitting such a thing to Ayami, especially with how stern the woman always were towards her. There was a stifled yell of outrage from the woman before she froze, like he had just realized something.

"It's going to grow back", Shizuka insisted as she tugged on a few dyed strands of hair. "The color is permanent, though, so we will have to wait for it to grow out."

"Or we could simply shave you bald", Osamu threatened in a manner that suggested that that would be the disciplinary measures that he would stand behind of.

"But", Ayami started desperately, finally coming out of her trance and interrupting Osamu before he could continue. "That means that **Katsuya** went out with Kaiba Seto!" This statement brought a furious look on Osamu's face and Katsuya truly hoped it was because of protectiveness and not disapproval or disgust.

"Yeah", Katsuya agreed with a completely cool tone, which was the exact opposite of the flips of nervousness he was feeling inside. "Sorry to disappoint you, okaasan, but you are not going to be getting Kaiba Seto as your son in law."

"Please tell me you are planning on dealing with this matter with Kaiba-san", Ayami said sternly. "Because I do not want to be the one to explain to him how my daughter doesn't really even know who he is because she was pulling some prank with her brother."

"Don't worry", Katsuya assured the woman with a wave of his hand. "Seto was in on the plot this whole time." At the incredulous look on his mother's face the boy added: "He's my classmate. Do you honestly think I could fool him?"

Ayami did not look amused with the light tone Katsuya was using. Her voice was icy when she spoke out: "You fooled me."

"Well, neither you nor 'tousan really sees me or Shizuka much anymore. Or more like we don't see you", Katsuya murmured in a displeased manner. "You two are never home. We wanted to show you two how little you have been paying attention to us, since you didn't even notice that we had traded places." The angry look on the blond's face turned expectant. "So, did you learn anything?" The blond looked at each of his parents in turn. They both had regretful looks on their faces so the teen decided that maybe trying to change the two was not such a lost cause after all.

"We both understand that our divorce was hard on both of you", Ayami spoke and Katsuya could recognize the tone of a practised line in her voice. He openly glared at the woman as he growled: "That's probably the exact same speech you have been giving to Shizuka year after year so, please, spare me from it."

Ayami's eyes widened at the boldness her son was displaying and Osamu also blinked in a surprised manner. Katsuya took advantage of the shocked state of his parents and pressed on: "You have been apart for years yet okaasan still has 'tousan's last name. That's a clear sign that you two never signed any official divorce papers. I'm old enough to understand that now."

There was a small squeak from Shizuka who had stayed completely silent up until that point. The girl's voice was clearly irritated when she exclaimed in an uncharacteristically loud voice: "You mean all these years you have been lying to us about getting a divorce?"

"We are as good as divorced", Osamu snapped. It was the first time during the conversation that he had raised his voice, not that the man had spoken much in general after the subject of the so-called divorce had come up. "We are not going to simply move together and play happy family one day, if that is what you two are suspecting." There was sadness evident in Osamu's voice and on his face, even though none of it was shown in his words. And with Ayami standing with her back to him, there was no way for the woman to know what her husband was feeling. Katsuya could see the clear disappointment on the woman's face. Perhaps Ayami did want to get back together with Osamu after all. Now if only Katsuya could get his father to understand that. The things the man was saying came out because of the pain he was feeling and were not his own thoughts.

"Come on now, Katsuya", Osamu commanded sternly before grabbing his son's arm in a vice grip. "We're going home and when we get there we are going to discuss your punishment." With that the blond boy was pulled away harshly. Katsuya tried to struggle against the hold but could not break it. He glanced back to see twin looks of longing on both Ayami's and Shizuka's faces. Katsuya bit his bottom lip out of frustration when the two figures slowly grew distant.

Mazaki was waiting by the car, like Osamu had instructed and when the man opened the doors he was actually the first to go inside. Mazaki leaned close to Katsuya, taking advantage of the fact that Osamu could not hear them now, and spoke softly: "You and your sister must have truly wanted your family back together to put together a plot this elaborate." Katsuya was too angry with his father to say anything without snapping at the innocent girl in front of him, so he merely nodded. "You have my sympathies, Jou-kun."

"Thanks, Mazaki", Katsuya managed to get out, even though his voice sounded a bit more lower than normal. He then leaned past the girl and opened the door for her. Mazaki flashed him a small smile before getting into the car, Katsuya following immediately afterwards.

Once the car door was closed Osamu started the engine. Mazaki and Katsuya both hurried to buckle their seatbelts and Katsuya was certain that the girl next to him shared his hopes of his father being coherent enough to drive. Katsuya had a fiery nature, which the blond constantly blamed his genes for. Not only was his mother easy to get overdramatic, his father also had a habit of being almost completely blinded by his rage whenever he got into a bad enough mood. And now he was experiencing the mother of all bad moods.

By the time the car reached the first stoplights, however, Katsuya realized that his father was not going to get them all killed with any crazy driving. The man merely released a heavy sigh instead of the feral growl he would have let out if he had been really angry. Osamu straightened his shoulders and Katsuya immediately knew that his father was going to give him a scolding of some form.

"This is not the right time for lengthy lectures, which means that I will have to be quick with this", Osamu spoke in a surprisingly well-controlled voice. "When we have dropped your friend off and gotten back home we are going to have a serious discussion on the proper way a young man should dress."

A blush spread on Katsuya's cheeks when his father's words registered completely to him. He was now very aware of the fact that he was still wearing the dance gown from the ball. The fact that Mazaki also caught on and giggled slightly did nothing to decrease the amount of embarrassment Katsuya was experiencing.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: There is going to be one more chapter after this.


	18. Ending Credits

Author's Notes: In this chapter there is going to be another guest POV by no other than the sweet Mokuba. I decided it was necessary.

**Play Your Part, Shizuka**

**Chapter 18**

**Ending Credits**

Katsuya almost made it out the door without his father noticing. The blond was just about to open the door of the apartment when a large hand landed on his shoulder. Eyes widening in unexplained fear Katsuya whirled around to com face to face with his father, quickly lowering his gaze as Osamu's voice spoke out: "Katsuya. I would like to have a word with you before you leave." Those words had Katsuya releasing a heavy, defeated sigh before the boy lifted his head to look at his father. Katsuya had actually been waiting for an angry lecture, even though he would have preferred that his father gave it when he was not in a hurry to get to work. Because of this the boy was surprised to see a worried look on Osamu's face instead of an angry one.

"Katsuya", Osamu started and Katsuya realized he had no idea what his father was going to say. "You were Shizuka this whole time, right? The whole summer?" There was a nod from Katsuya as an answer and Osamu continued: "That means the one who got attacked by that Keith was you."

"Yeah..." Katsuya muttered in reply, not sure what his father was getting at. Osamu nodded his head and then spoke again: "So the reason why you didn't want your mother to sue Howard was-?" Before the man could finish his assumption Katsuya cut him off by saying: "The fact that I didn't want to be revealed."

There was a soft sigh from Osamu before the man spoke out: "Are you alright then?"

"Of course", Katsuya replied confidently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You flinched when I touched you." The words spoken were painfully true and Katsuya's posture faltered slightly as his father continued: "Katsuya, you shouldn't have to be afraid of your own father."

"I'm fine, 'tousan", Katsuya pressed on before turning around and opening the door. "Don't worry", he shot over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. After that he rushed out of the apartment complex, to Honda who was waiting for him outside on the street. Katsuya had called Honda the previous day when his father kept him locked up in his room. The brunet had told him that Shizuka had called him the night before that so he had already been aware of what had happened. Immediately afterwards Honda had offered to walk Katsuya to work that morning and Katsuya had accepted gladly, only then realizing that this was going to be his first real day at work. Hopefully Mazaki would help him get the hang of things without the manager noticing.

"Morning, Honda", Katsuya greeted his friend and Honda replied with a 'good morning' of his own before the two started to walk down the street. Something was different from normal, however. Instead of walking next to the taller teen on slightly in front of him like he would have usually done, Katsuya hung back a bit and walked a step or two behind his companion. Even if Honda noticed this oddity he did not say anything by it as the two teens talked about various minor things the whole way to the small shop.

"Do you want me to come pick you up after your shift is over?" Honda questioned when the two arrived at the back door of the shop. Katsuya shook his head at the brunet before answering: "No thanks. I need to stop by somewhere on the way home." And with that Katsuya went through the door, walking swiftly to the locker that had his name on the front. He was right in the middle of hanging his jacket when a female voice spoke from behind him: "So the real Jounouchi Katsuya finally appears."

"Himitsu-san!" Katsuya exclaimed as he whirled around to face the older woman. "What are you talking about?"

"No need to act", Himitsu Miwako replied smoothly. "And there's also no need for you to act so surprised. I was the one who interviewed you, remember? Even though the manager is too stupid to see the difference between you and a little girl that doesn't mean that I am the same."

"Uh..." Katsuya breathed, not sure how he should react to the woman. Miwako merely released a giggle before speaking out in an amused tone of voice: "Never mind me. Get going. Mazaki-chan needs your help in the shop."

Katsuya nodded briefly at the woman before turning around and making his way to the door that would lead to the shop, grabbing an apron while he walked. He tied it up sloppily while he walked and stopped next to a familiar brown-haired girl.

"Morning, Mazaki", he spoke to the girl for the sake of politeness. The girl did not seem to mind his lack of tone as she flashed him a smile and replied: "Good morning, Jou-kun." The girl straightened up Katsuya's askew apron before continuing: "And you are free to call me just Anzu."

"Alright", Katsuya replied half-heartedly and the two of them started to work, taking and handing out orders with a bright smile on Anzu's case and on Katsuya's gaze a forced grin. The two did not talk at any other time except to the customers and the situation felt slightly awkward to Katsuya. He was not sure if Anzu noticed or felt the same, however.

Some time later Anzu shifted and Katsuya immediately turned his attention to Anzu, hoping that the girl would speak out and break the pressing silence. He was not disappointed when the brunette started to speak: "Shizuka is a really sweet girl."

It was not the best of openings but Katsuya decided that it was better than anything he could have come up with in this situation. The blond boy nodded his head and spoke out: "Yes."

Anzu seemed to get more confidence from the fact that Katsuya had responded to her at all and continued on eagerly: "She's a good friend."

Not sure what kind of an answer he should give to the girl Katsuya merely nodded his head again and repeated: "Yes."

There was a pause, a short one, and then Anzu carefully suggested: "Maybe we could be friends too?"

Lifting his gaze in surprise Katsuya stared with wide eyes at Anzu's expectant face. He was distracted from reacting when a woman came to order, tugging along a small child. After setting the woman off with a packet of buns Katsuya turned to look at Anzu, who was currently serving an elderly man.

Only after the man had left did Katsuya approach Anzu. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and instantly blue eyes locked with his own. He ignored the pang he felt when those eyes immediately reminded him of Seto and gave a weak smile to the girl instead.

"Yes", he replied softly and Anzu flashed him a brilliant smile.

&&&&&&&

Mokuba peeked into his brother's room and immediately located Seto. The brunet was sitting by his desk with a thick volume open in front of him of the tabletop. But Seto was not paying it any attention, but merely stared out the window in front of him, clearly deep in thought.

"'Niisama?" Mokuba questioned quietly, not sure if the frozen, unblinking teen was still alive. He was proven that the answer was the affirmative when the blue eyes blinked once, followed by a questioning hum from the brunet.

"Nothing", Mokuba uttered softly as he decided that maybe it was better that he did not give his planned present to his brother. He figured it would be best to leave Seto alone for the time being, since the brunet seemed rather distracted. Mokuba stepped back into the hallway and closed the door to his brother's room.

Leaning against the closed door behind himself, the raven-haired boy looked at the picture frame he had been hiding behind his back. There was a picture in the frame, one of the pictures that had been taken on the night of the ball. The picture was of Seto and the red-haired girl he had chosen as his date. The two looked so happy in the picture that Mokuba could not find it within himself to throw it away.

Even though Seto probably did not want the photo anymore Mokuba decided to keep it safe, just in case his brother changed his mind. As Mokuba looked at the smiling girl wrapped in his brother's arms he realized with some sadness that Seto never told him what happened between them. He released a soft sigh as he looked at the warm brown eyes and thought how this girl could have made his brother happy.

&&&&&&&

After his shift at the shop was over Katsuya immediately hurried out, heading towards a certain direction with fast and precise steps. There was someone he simply had to meet, someone he had wanted to meet ever since the plan had come crashing down. He only hoped that Mai was home.

Katsuya realized that there was nothing to worry about when the familiar blonde opened the door of her apartment, dressed in nothing but a bed gown. The boy briefly realized that Mai must have been working on a cruise ship during the weekend, and with the shifts the woman pulled she would have been likely to sleep until near evening.

"Jou?" Mai uttered sleepily before yawning widely behind her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"It all went down the drain, Mai", Katsuya replied to the woman. "Last Saturday the plan was revealed and I'm not sure if our parents are going to be even talking to each other in a long while after this."

There was a sparkle of realization in Mai's deep violet eyes as the woman opened the door further for Katsuya step inside.

"Come on in, Jou", Mai invited before yawning again. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit and then make some coffee." The woman was cut off from saying anything further when she yawned once more and then she blinked confusedly at Katsuya. "What was I saying?"

"You said you were going to go get dressed and then make some coffee", Katsuya offered helpfully and Mai's face brightened considerable as the woman said with odd cheerfulness: "That's right. Go sit in the living room and I will be right there." With that Mai started to stroll through the apartment. Katsuya followed her inside and closed the door behind himself while he pulled his shoes off and placed them next to the various sets of high heelers Mai always wore.

"Should I make some for you too?" Mai's voice questioned from the other side of the apartment and Katsuya immediately called back: "No thanks. I've been serving coffee for hours."

"How about some hot chocolate then?" Mai suggested while she opened her bedroom door. "I only have that powder stuff though. The stuff that only needs to be poured into milk."

"That'll be fine", Katsuya replied with a smile. Then he started to make his way to Mai's kitchen and added: "How about I take care of the drinks and you just take care of whatever."

"You know very well what that 'whatever' consists of", Mai's voice came, slightly muffled by the now-closed door separating the two blonds.

"Thanks for reminding me", Katsuya shot back with thick sarcasm. There were no further yells from Mai's room so the boy guessed that he was allowed to brew the coffee. It took some time to find everything he needed, not being too familiar with Mai's kitchen, but in about fifteen minutes Mai's coffee maker was bubbling happily while a mug of milk was being warmed up in Mai's microwave.

By the time the milk was hot and steaming and Katsuya was pouring the soft brown mixture into the liquid Mai finally emerged from her room, freshly showered and dressed in tight black jeans and a white blouse. Katsuya rarely got to see his friend dressed in something other than short skirts that he actually lifted an eyebrow at the blonde woman with still slightly wet hair.

"Okay, start talking", Mai commanded immediately as she leaned against the kitchen counter. It seemed that the shower had already woken the woman up somewhat and Katsuya started to tell of all the events that had taken place while had had been posing as Shizuka. The tale went on through the whole time it took for Mai's coffee to be ready and it continued as the two made their way to the living room to sit on the soft beige couch. The only pause in Katsuya's story was caused by Mai going to get herself a second cup of coffee. Katsuya gulped down the last of his by now cool drink and continued as soon as Mai was back.

By the time Katsuya was finished Mai had downed her second cup of coffee and, judged by the look on her face, was contemplating if she should drink a third one. The blonde decided against it as she turned to look at Katsuya, who was feeling very drained by now.

"You had a lot of fun with Kaiba", Mai commented and Katsuya released a soft sigh before nodding his head. He pulled his feet of the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He noticed Mai watch his movements intently and looked at the woman's face in time to see a somewhat startled look come on her face when she came into a realization of some sort. Mai's face immediately turned sad before she spoke softly: "You fell in love with him."

Katsuya was unable to do nothing but nod again, his face hidden from view by his knees. When Mai's arms came around his body the blond lowered his legs and leaned against the woman's shoulder. He had known that out of all the people Katsuya could have gone to, Mai was the only one who could truly understand his situation. And now, while nestled in the safety of the arms of a person he could trust Katsuya finally faced reality. There he finally broke down and cried.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED IN 'PLAY YOUR PART YUGI', so please don't kill me. By the time you people are reading this, I will have most likely posted it into my profile. Here's a brief summary of the new story: School is back in session and Katsuya finds himself making friends with the shy boy Yugi, who happens to have a huge crush on the new student named Yami. Katsuya and Yugi join the school drama group in order to make Yami notice Yugi but Katsuya finds himself distracted from this goal when Seto seems to be following him everywhere for no apparent reason.

I hope you all are going to be joining me for the second Play Your Part –fanfic!


End file.
